Of Gem and Man
by shadowsamurai77
Summary: Shadow was a martial artist and sharp tongued man who was just trying to forget his past and make it day through day. Jasper was a Gem warrior from space lost on a planet with no one to trust. A story of a man and gem ready to find redemption in each other or be forever lost. This stars after the events of 'Alone at Sea' of Steven Universe. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Night Fight**

 **He woke up to the sound of his alarm. It's annoying blaring did little to stir the man from his sleep but he was adamant on starting his day not so sluggishly. He hopped out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. He flicked the lights and looked at himself in the mirror. He was 5'9 weighing about 160. He had dark skin and brown eyes that almost seemed a little dark on most days. Some people commented on it so much that he felt insecure about it. "Looking good today Shadow." He thought to himself before taking off his shirt to get into the shower. He rubbed a hand over the vertical scar on his dark chest and sighed. A memory of how he got it flashed through his mind and he cringed. Shadow pushed the memories to the back of his mind and stepped into the hot shower. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. It only took him about ten minutes to get fully dressed. Since he worked in a family owned industry casual wear was authorized. Some of his other co-workers were more open about what they wore Shadow felt like professionalism was something to be stressed in this day and age. He put on a pair of black slacks and white button up shirt that he rolled up to his sleeves. Shadow made a sound with his tongue that hinted he was irritated. The long jagged scar on his bicep stretched down just enough for someone to see if they were paying attention. That was a chance he was willing to take so he grabbed his apron and set off for his job. Shadow worked at a French restaurant for an old French couple.**

 **They took him in after he came back home and gave him the job of being a busser. It wasn't the best pay but it helped pay the bills and keep food in his stomach so he wouldn't complain. It was 6Pm and was already dark out. The moon shown down on the city illuminating downtown in all its glory. Shadow walked with his hands in his pockets sighing at how tired he was. It was funny, no matter how many hours of sleep he got it would never be enough. Probably because of the nightmares. Shadow ran a hand over his That was when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. Shadow was quick to react, he threw his elbow back catching whoever it was in the nose.**

 **"Get him!" The man yelled through clenched teeth that were stained with blood. Two more assailants came rushing from out from the darkness like ninjas. Shadow weaved out of the way of the sloppy flying kick and threw his apron into the face of the other man who was coming at him. It worked well to distract him and he put his hands up leaving his midsection unguarded. Shadow spun in a 360 and threw his leg backwards into a devastating back kick that sent the man off his feet and into the wall groaning in pain. He turned around just in time to see a wild punch thrown out of his face. He was quick to block it and strike back with a jab and right hook that dropped him. An exploding pain hit him over the back of the head, Shadow couldn't help but scream in pain as he crumbled to the ground in pain. He tried to get away but whatever it was did a number on him. Another blow sent him to the ground and his body refused to do anything.**

 **"** **You honestly thought you were going to make it!"**

 **He scoffed at the voice and gave him the finger. He caught the glimpse of the pipe going to smash his head like a melon when all of a sudden their was a orange flash. Their was a loud gasp then the sound of bone breaking, a scream, then feet running. Shadow was still expecting his head to be smashed in at any moment but it never came.**

 **A shadow hung over him. "I saw you fight human…" the voice dragged on as if thinking of what to say next. "You aren't bad but you're still weak!" Her voice was raspy and spiteful but their was some sort of amused tone behind it.**

 **Shadow would have laughed if he wasn't about to pass out. "Fuck off." He whispered before the darkness took him under.**

* * *

 **JASPER**

 **For some reason the Gem warrior couldn't help herself. She saw the human being grabbed and wanted to see how it would play out. Back in home world it wasn't surprising seeing random acts of violence especially among the soldiers. She saw him fight and take down two of the other humans before he was hit over the back of the head with some sort of object. Jasper was about to leave when she looked back and saw the fallen human give his enemies a gesture that among her kind was an insult. This amused her so much that she almost felt compelled to help him. Jasper leapt down from the rooftop and grabbed the human with the pipe. His neck twisted in a way that she didn't think so possible for such a rigged being. Another human tried to strike her and she couldn't help but laugh as she caught his arm and snapped it like nothing. The man screamed in pain and the two finally ran away leaving her alone with the human on the ground. She looked down at the pathetic excuse of a man. He seemed still young but something about it made her think he was older. She spotted the scars on his arms and was curious, when she went to reach for him he groaned.**

 **"** **I saw you fight human…" Jasper didn't really know how to compliment. "You aren't bad but you're still weak!"**

 **The human made a sound like he chuckled. "Fuck you."**

 **Jasper exploded in anger and reached down to grab him and snap him in half for the insult. How dare this little human speak such words to a gem warrior. She grabbed him by the head and that's when she finally noticed. Jasper looked at her hands, they were stained with blood. The warrior growled in annoyance. He was hurt bad and she knew it. Jasper would have left him if she didn't think their was something amusing about this human. The way he fought was interesting, what was more interesting was the way he talked to her. No one has ever talked to her like that, she had half a mind to punch his face into the ground but something held her back. Jasper picked the human up bridal style and buried her face into his neck. A sweet smell filled her 'nose' and the gem used this to track down where the human lived. After about twenty minutes of walking through the darkness being extra vigilante as to not get caught she finally traced the smell all the way to a apartment complex. The door was locked and she couldn't get in. There were other humans around so she didn't want to be discovered. The gem simply twisted the handle breaking the lock easily. An evil grin broke out across her face as the door opened. Nothing could hold back Jasper back not even a door! Jasper set the human down on the soft cushioning located in the main area. Ten minutes went by and there was nothing. "What is wrong with this human?" She asked herself between gritted teeth. She wanted to see his face as she twisted his neck at the way he spoke to her. She was going to get him back for the way he spoke she swore it. Another hour went by and the human began to stir. A evil grin spread across her face.**

* * *

 **Shadow**

 **Shadow groaned at the pain in the back of his head. His eyes almost refused to open up but after a couple seconds he got them to. He was instantly aware that he was back in his apartment and that their was a large woman hanging over him. The light wasn't on so it was hard to see. The only thing he could make out was a pair of amber eyes. Something in her eyes seemed crazy and furious, like an animal just before a kill. "W-who are you?" Shadow asked trying to remember what happened. "Was I attacked?"**

 **"** **You were defeated human. How could you let three humans defeat you?" It was the same voice in the alley way. Shadow tried to turn his head and instantly cursed under his breath from trying, he felt so weak. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that fighting three men at once and hit over the head with a pipe was a defeat. I guess I'll just have to try again. Thank you couch!" Shadow yelled the last part and regretted it as a flood of pain hit him again. The woman leaned in more, her hand gripping him by the shirt roughly.**

 **Jasper growled in his face. "You disgusting human! Who do you think you're talking to?!" Shadow was to shocked to say anything. Her eyes were wild like fire and her mouth was open exposing a pair of canines that were longer than any humans.**

 **Shadow tried to his best to pry the woman away from him but it was no use she was to strong for him in his current state. Shadow just looked in her eyes unwavering to the crazy glare she was giving him. Jasper only laughed at the way he resisted. She was really beginning to like this human. Jasper let go with a huff and grinned at him. Shadow was quick once she let go of him. He quickly pushed her away from him and ran for the light. Shadow tripped but managed to stumble to his feet breathing frantically. The darkness began to grow around his eyes and his breathing was labored. His fingers fumbled with the light switch but when he finally flipped it on he was stunned.**

 **She was tall, really tall! She stood a good five inches over me. Her skin was a sort of reddish-orange like some cartoon character. She had red markings across her face and body like a tiger. Where her nose sass suppose to be was a orange gem stone. The woman ran a hand through her beige colored hair. Her mane like hair reached all the way to her lower back. That wasn't even her most stunning feature. Being that she was way taller than him she had muscles bigger than his dreams. Granted he had muscles but damn hers would put Arnold to shame.**

 **Jaspers eyes grew wild at the humans shocked expression. The look on his face filled her with excitement. "Yes! Tremble at my feet human rue the da-" he suddenly fell over on his face with a hard thud. Shadow passed out again. The shock was to much for him. Jasper made a sound like a clueless child before growling in anger. She picked the human up slowly and laid him on the couch once more. Jasper didn't know what else to do but wait. She had nowhere to go, no one to tell her what to do next. She was just a lost warrior on a planet she wanted to watch burn. So Jasper waited for when he woke up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Questionable Cooperation

Shadow hissed when he applied the bag of cold peas to his head. Being hit with a pipe didn't do so good for his health. He really had to be grateful for his hard head otherwise it could have been worse.

There was a bang and Shadow looked up with a growl. "Hey carrot top I know I you might be a jacked up illusion from the blunt force trauma but I'm going to seriously need you to stop crashing into my wall." Shadow pointed at the hole that thing created when standing up. How he would pay for that he didn't know.

Jasper scoffed and slowly walked towards him overshadowing him. "You speak to me as If I care human. And I am not an illusion I am very much real as your weak hide." Jaspers whipped a hand through her long hair with a crazy look in her eye.

"You know for an illusion you talk too much." Shadow put the peas down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you keep insulting me I'm going to kill you."

Shadow let it a laugh that challenge the gem. The malicious smile grew on her face and she grabbed him by the throat lifting him off his feet. Now Shadow wasn't laughing and this was certainly no illusion! He beat on the things meaty arms trying to loosen its grip but it only squeezed harder. He lifted his feet up and and kicked it in the chest managing to just piss it off. It threw him into the wall with a mighty roar. Shadow choked on air as he tried to recover but had little time. He just barely managed to dodge the front kick to his face. Her foot easily went through the wall.

"Stop putting holes in my walls!" Shadow rolled into his kitchen and opened up the cabinet. His hand grabbed the two silver handles and he grinned. It's footsteps were heavy which made it easier to know when she was close. Just as it reached him Shadow came up with the pots smashing it on either sides of its face. Their was a loud pinging noise making him grin. A hand wrapped around his torso and he was slammed on top of the counter. The attack clearly didn't work but the imprint of her face on the pits was pretty funny. Jaspers thought otherwise.

Jasper grabbed him by his throat again and lifted him squeezing the life from his body again. Even as her grip tightened his eyes never left hers. He wasn't begging for his life or saying anything. Shadow was ready to go, the defiance in his eyes showed her that. For that she would respect him. Jasper let go of the human and he fell to a knee sucking in air. Jasper stepped back looking down on him. A feeling she wasn't used to washed through her stronger than anything she had ever felt before. A mixture between curiosity and respect.

"What is your name human?" She asked as he finally stood up.

The hair above his his eye raised slightly and he looked at her with an expression of confusion. "Its Shadow."

"Shadow…" She liked the way it rolled off her tongue. "don't make me angry I'll-" Shadow put his hand up cutting her off. She almost had half a mind to snap his neck but she would play along for now.

"Before we play twenty questions how about we sit down first. Having you stand over after you beat my ads is demeaning."

"You're really pushing it." She spat.

Shadow just chuckled nervously before scooting his way past her and plopped himself down on the couch. His body ached from the little skirmish and he wasn't sure how hurt he was from last night For now he would play along and try to make sense of this odd situation he was in.

The huge being slowly approached him and sat down cross legged across from him. Even sitting her face came up a little bit above his head. Shadow couldn't help but notice all the little things about this thing now that it was a little lighter. Her odd skin, those amber eyes and wild hair. It was hard nothing thinking about what her hair felt like. He Wasn't willing to bet whether she could rip his arms off or not.

Jaspers asked him many questions and in return he asked his. It could have been two hours and the two went back and forth, every question more intriguing than the next. Shadow had nothing to lose but Jasper. She was an alien from outer space that had no obligation to answer any of his questions. Oddly she was amused and wanted to know more, seeing as how she would probably leave soon there wasn't any reason not to.

Shadow rubbed his face trying to hide a grin. "So you're telling me that you are a warrior from another planet sent here to capture another warrior or as you said, gem, and bring her back home?"

Jasper tsked in annoyance. "Is that so hard to grasp?"

"Don't be an asshole it was just a question."

Shadow sighed and rubbed at his chin. He really did need to shave. "If everything you're telling me is true then why are you here? I doubt what your looking for is in this state."

A flash of pain passed over the gems face but it quickly disappeared. "Im lost."

The man chuckled at her predicament then quickly looked away when she gave him a crazy look. "Okay I apologize orange face."

"It's Jasper meat bag."

Shadow gave her an equally aggrieved look. "Fine. Jasper." He got up past her and picked up a broken piece of glass. He thought over everything she said and rubbed at his face, he was tired. It was hard taking everything that happened in but seeing as their was a big orange alien warrior in his apartment it shouldn't have been that hard. "Listen I know you almost killed me less than three hours ago but if you want you can stay. I owe you that much for saving my life.

A grin broke out on her face. "You didn't really have a choice Shadow." Jasper chuckled evilly but Shadow didn't find that amusing.

That pissed off the man and he pointed a finger at her. "Hey a simple thank you works as well Jasper."

Now the gem was really confused. She wouldn't admit it but being on this planet without knowing the culture was aggravating. "T-thank you?" She stuttered.

"Are you confused about how to say thank you?" Shadow was actually taken aback. "You don't know anything about us do you?"

Jasper could feel her face flush and she looked away from him to hide it. "Well your necks make a funny noise when it's twisted."

Shadow just face palmed and turned around. "And on that note I think it's time for bed." He left his dirty living room and walked into his room. Shadow took off his dirty blood stained shirt and threw it on the floor. He was going to have to get a new one now. GreY more money to spend.

"All these human things are starting to annoy me." Jasper whispered to herself. She finally got to her feet and followed after the man. She knew he said something about sleep but what that was she did not know. If she was going to survive on this planet she was going to have to adapt.

Jasper stood between the doorframe as he took his top off revealing his body. She noticed how he was also muscular, not like her but still seemed physically fit. The most noticeable thing about him was the scars on his right arm. There were two jagged scars on his back. something about them interested her. Her own body was unable to scar so to her it looked like a marking. Curiosity killed the cat and Jaspers walked towards him slowly. A glow appeared in her eyes, she was so hypnotized by how different the two were. She wanted to know what he felt like. Shadow jerked around grabbing her wrist with a look of anger on his face. His eyes were furious like some wild animal. He yelled something but she wasn't paying attention. Her other hand touched over the scar on his chest and that was when Shadow finally exploded in anger. Shadow grabbed her by her skin tight shirt.

"Don't… Touch me!" He hissed through gritted teeth. Shadow shoved her out of his room and slammed the door in her face leaving the gem to wonder what she did wrong.

* * *

Shadowsamurai here…

I know it's only been a day since I've posted the first chapter of Gem and Man but Damn I'm on a roll. Considering the fact I'm typing this story in another country on my phone I would have to say it's going well so far. I'm hoping to continuously typing at least two chapters everyday but will see.

Thank you for reading and please, any feedback positive or negative is appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The Art of Falling Asleep

"Stupid alien." Shadow kept hitting the punching bag hanging from his ceiling till his body started to hurt. He wasn't completely healed and still ached all over. Shadow plopped down on his bed allowing his body to perfectly meld into it. He could still feel the heat from when. The soft warm touch of her hands lingered. Who was she to touch the old wounds? They reminded him of his mistake. A time in his life he would never forget how weak he was. Jasper invaded his privacy and for that he was kissed. The way her eyes darted up and down his body he could tell it was just out of curiosity. It was hard to remember she wasn't from Earth. Human culture and manners were alien to the alien. Maybe he did overact. Tomorrow he would apologize much to his distaste. "Those eyes.." He whispered under his breath. The image of the way she looked at him wouldn't go away and it made him restless, it was annoying. He let out a deep sigh before his eyes felt to heavy and his thoughts slipped away.

"Human I'm bored!" Jasper stormed in the room stopping just short of his bed and crossed her arms. The look in her eyes told him that he needed to act fast before her mood turned sour.

"Fine woma- gem? Let me put some clothes on then I'll teach you something. Hopefully manners won't be so hard for you."

Jasper gripped the bed frame and squeezed it. "I know what manners are Shadow! Just hurry up." The gem walked out leaving Shadow to himself. He put on a pair of shorts and a blue shirt with a picture of a samurai holding a cup of coffee. Nothing ever beat coffee cup shirt.

Jasper was standing in the middle of the wall room waiting for him. Like some gladiator ready to do battle. Shadow shook his head.

"Why don't you relax Kratos before you give yourself a heart attack."

"I told you my name is-"

Shadow waved his hands annoyed. "Yes I know, Jasper. Kind of hard to forget your name when your a species from another planet. I swear this is a jacked up episode of the Twilight Zone. Am I getting punked?"

Finally the gem had enough and grabbed him by the shirt. Her face was only inches from his when she pulled him closer. Shadow couldn't help but notice her sharp teeth again. Now that he thought about it she kind of did remind him of a wild animal When Jasper tugged him closer he finally came back to reality.

"Shadow don't make me destroy my only servant it won't be pretty." Her eyes glowed with the threat that did little to affect him.

Shadow swatted her hand away. "I think you mean questionable cooperation."

Jasper growled then spun around to sit on the couch. She wasn't in the mood to argue and her anger was beginning to boil over. Jasper compensated by tapping her fingers on the armrest of the chair like some bored queen waiting for something exciting to happen.

Shadow finally had enough, he was tired and wanted nothing more than anything to sleep. "Do you know what sleep is Jasper?" He asked sitting down across from her.

"Gems don't need to sleep. I don't know how to but I am willing to learn your primitive ways of doing things."

"So no." Shadow thought. He patted the floor next to him and she reluctantly sat down next to him cross legged. "See now we're making some progress. So the first thing your gonna want to do is relax. Yes I know it's hard for you but try. Close your eyes and lay down however is the most comfortable." Shadow laid down on his side propping his head up with his arm to kind of demonstrate what he meant. Jasper laid down on her back kicking her legs out hitting the wall. There was a crack but Shadow refused to look at the damage. Sometimes it was better to suffer in silence. Tears weren't always on the outside.

After a few seconds. Jasper growled in annoyance. "I'm not getting this at all Shadow. I don't feel comfortable."

Shadow looked her up and down. "You ever think about changing into something more comfortable then. Not to be weird but normally one does not wear a swimsuit to sleep in. Lemme go see what I got." Shadow got up but Jasper grabbed his wrist.

"If your talking about the cloth on your body then forget it. I told you that this is just a projection. What I will is what it shall be."

The mystic statement didn't really help but he got what she was saying. He rolled over to his coffee table grabbing a few magazines. "This is uh-" he paused to think about what he would say. "Look at the images and you decide what looks the most comfortable. Go ahead flip through the pages."

After about ten minutes of flipping through two magazines Shadow was ready to pass out. At this point it was a battle of the mind and he was losing. That was what he thought until their was a flash that blinded him. He grunted at the bright light using his hands to block it out. After a minute it finally disappeared. The man's jaw almost dropped.

A grin spread across her face revealing her sharp teeth. She ran her hand through her long hair that was know put up into a ponytail. She wore a black sports bra with orange trim. Her midsection exposed more of her skin showing off a muscular core from years of training. A marking from the middle of her breasts stretched down under her black shorts that left nothing to the imagination. Her long muscular legs were tucked under her knees as she stretched her back. "Ooh you're right this does feel more comfortable. I feel so loose…" Jasper made a sound like a purr as she stretched her body like some yoga instructor.

Shadow broke his gaze away from the gem and covered his face hoping to hide is shock. If it wasn't for his dark skin he would have been redder than a cherry. As Jasper stretched she made noises like a moan. Shadow ran to his room and grabbed another blanket. That was when it hit him. He only had one!

"Uhh Jasper?" Shadow lifted up the blanket to block out the gem. He was fighting the urge to look at her. With every second his imagination ran wild making it harder and harder to put a thought together.

Jasper stood up and looked down at Shadow who was avoiding her.

"There's only one blanket so you can ummm. Just take my bed I'll sleep on the couch!" Before Shadow could get away Jasper grabbed his arm again.

"oh no you have to show me how to sleep again I forgot the steps." Jasper had a look of pure confusion on her face. She really didn't know how to do it but that wouldn't stop her from accomplishing this simple mission, she wouldn't let this human best her. With what she was wearing he wouldn't be able to. Jasper sat down again legs crossed like some student awaiting instructions. Shadow just walked backwards avoiding looking at her as best as he could then plopped down five feet away from her. He laid down on his back.

"Alright now lay down however you want. On your back or stomach whatever feels best." Jasper laid down on her stomach with her arms tucked under a pillow Shadow passed her to hide her large bust. How that bra held them together was a question he would never ask.

After a couple of minutes Jasper actually started to yawn. "I think is work-" Her eyes finally closed and Jasper was asleep. Her face relaxed atop the pillow and her breathing was soft. The beast was slumbering and it made him happy. A strand of hair was blocking her face and his hand instinctively moved. His hand brushed her face slightly as he tucked the strands behind her ear. The gem stirred but did not wake. Jasper was completely asleep.

Shadow placed the blanket over her body covering her up. It was the middle of the summer but he didn't know how a gems bodies worked when it came to the temperature. Jaspers body moved and she snuggled up to the pillow he passed her. Her face relaxed and her mouth parted to breath in slow steady breaths. Something about the way she looked was really cute. "Sleep tight Jasper." Shadow whispered before laying on his back with his arms tucked under his head. It didn't take long for her silent breathing to pull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Take it Slow

Song for the chapter: Ordinary People by John Legend

* * *

"Erica please wake up!" Shadow cradled her in his arms. Tears fell from his eyes staining her beautiful skin. Her mouth parted and she whispered something. He moved his head to hear her better but it was too late. Erica's hand fell limply into the pool of blood beneath them. No matter how hard he shook her Erica wouldn't wake up. Shadow screamed again into the night, his heart ripping itself apart in agony. That was when he finally woke up.

His eyes snapped open and everything was white. A sweet smell filled his nose and a heavy weight over his chest made it hard to breath. It took him a moment but he finally managed to shake the dream away from his mind long enough for him to get situated. Shadow hands passed through what seemed like hair. It was soft to the touch and it felt good against his skin. It was odd but he could not remember having a pillow like this. Shadow felt around with his hands till his hand touched something hard, an arm?

Their was a deep rumble followed by a sigh. "Stupid gems go away."

His heart dropped into his stomach. How the help did Jasper get all the way to him. He was a good distance away for good reason but it seems like that didn't matter any. Shadow leaned up as best as he could without trying to wake the beast. His head picked out from her mane and he saw the gem. Her arm was wrapped around his body holding him tightly to her chest. The cover he laid over her covered her body much to his relief but he could still feel her body through the thin material. Shadow was warm all over, her muscular body seemed to meld with his perfectly. They were like two ducked up peas in a pod. Well she was the odd pea.

"Jasper…" Shadow anger started to grow. His hand curled into fists. "Jasper if you don't get off me I swear-" He lifted her beefy arm and rolled away from her before she could grab him. One eye opened up and she was staring at him like the scum of the earth. "I should kill you for disturbing me." Jasper hissed through clenched teeth sitting up, a few strands of hair hiding half her face. Lucky the blanket didn't fall from her body revealing her body underneath. Even the thought of it irritated him. Her whole body was perfect.

Their was a loud beeping sound and Jasper close were quickly replaced with her battle suit and some sort of odd orange helmet with a yellow tinted visor. "Are we under attack what is that?!" Jasper crouched lower, her fists were balled up ready to fight whatever was about to come. When Shadow laughed it confused her.

He walked over to a squared device sitting on the corner tip closest to his kitchen. Shadow looked at the caller I.d and cursed, it was his boss.

"Bonjour monsieur Antoine… Yes I apologize there was an incident last night… I was attacked but I'm fine. You don't have to call the police the situation has been resolved but I was hit over the head … Oui merci beaucoup Antoine I'll call you in a couple days. Have a nice day." Shadow hung the phone and spun around staring at Jasper who was eyeing him.

"Relax. It was just my boss from my job."

Jasper scoffed at him. "I'm more confused as to why you didn't tell him I saved you."

"I don't need Antoine wife Lennet thinking I have a girlfriend she'll have a field day with that."

"Whats a girlfriend?" Jasper asked sitting down on the couch and propping her feet up on his coffee table. A tick grew in his jaw. "Its uhhhh. It's someone who likes you or loves you on an intimate level. In my case since I'm a human male if I was to get together with a human woman she would be my girlfriend and I would be her boyfriend. A relationship you know?"

Jasper rubbed at her chin thinking it over. "And if you're not in a relationship?"

Shadow was actually enjoying his conversation with her now that he was more awake. The man confined talking as he walked into his kitchen to grab his chai tea. "Then you're single." He answered running the tap to fill the tea kettle.

For some reason the gem shuttered at the sight of the water which didn't go unnoticed to him. Jasper eyes seemed to glow at the sight of the running water. Her fists kept clenching and unclenching. "Hey you okay?" Shadow asked turning off the water and walking towards her slowly. Jasper didn't seem to be pay attention to what he was saying but when he reached out to touch her she freaked out.

"Lapis I've changed." She shouted at him. Shadow tried to step back but she grabbed his hand in hers. The look in her eyes were desperate and shame filled. Jasper went to open her mouth again to say something but her expression changed quickly. Jasper rose to her feet and shoved past him into his room. Shadow would have went after her if he wasn't so shocked. Why did she call him Lapis?

Shadow stood in the doorway looking at the odd being sitting on his bed. Jasper voice boomed like a shotgun. "GET OUT!" she yelled at him. He stayed undaunted by her fury. The gems eyes lit like a fire and she reached him in two steps. Her hands went for his throat but stopped short when he spoke.

"Jasper we all got something to hide you know." Shadow took a step back from her chest and looked at her.

"I won't ask but whatever is hurting you…" He took a deep breath before continuing, his own memories were starting to resurface. "Don't let it drag you down. I can tell you that if you let it pull you under that's it. You're done." Shadow turned around to leave to let the gem think. He closed the door behind himself leaving her alone and him to be alone. He only took a couple steps before he slumped against the wall and slid down on his knees. Tears began to fill his eyes and his heart began to ache. "Please just go away." He choked gripping his chest. The memory of Ericas death still ate away at him. Shadow would never be free.

* * *

The warrior watched as Shadow stepped out closing the door behind him. His words still echoed in her mind. Only adding to her sadness. Jasper, a mighty general made perfect by the earth's crust was now sulking over what could have been. The memory of her fusing with Lapis months ago was still fresh in her mind. Malachite was a fusion to behold. Their power was something to fear, the ecstasy of it exhilarating. This was the power she needed to crush her enemies and when Lapis tricked her and chained her to the bottom of the earth's sea it was the most painful thing that happened to her. Those months that went by fighting back and forth for control hurt her in more ways than one. Jasper could remember when she finally managed to gain control over Lapis when the Crystal Gems appeared. They fought and she lost again. After that Jasper was alone again. All that time being trapped with Lapis as her prisoner and she missed her! Even after Jasper spent all that time looking for her and when she finally confessed to her how she felt Lapis attacked her. The warrior was alone now. The realization hit her hard and she shrunk down on the soft mattress. Jasper gave up and curled up to the pillow on his bed. Something wet began to fall from her eyes. Her hand went to touch it and she was shocked to discover it was tears. "I really am sick aren't I?" Jasper whispered to herself before closing her eyes. As fast as she did her eyes opened and in stepped Shadow. His dark brown eyes were oddly puffy and he looked tired but he held a grin. In his hand was a circle snapped object with some sort of organic doughy thing.

Shadow knelt down next to the much larger gem not saying a word. When he noticed the wet streaks on his pillow his heart ached for her. How is so much pain suppose to fit under one roof he thought. Jasper didn't saying anything either even as he set down the bagel on the dresser top for her. He left then came back a minute later with a glass of something orange.

"I bet you're hungry huh?"

Jasper didn't say anything. She just stared at him as if he was going to attack her. He could just barely make out the way her mouth twitch as if she was going to bite his throat and rip it out. Shadow reached into his closet and grabbed a pair of clothes. "I'll be right back alright? Seeing as how there's another mouth to feed I'm going to need to buy some food for is." Jasper's finally spoke. "Gems don't need to eat foolish man." Shadow was now interested at this new fact.

"Well weirdo don't knock it till you try it. I brought you a bagel with orange cream cheese. It's good try it." Shadow used the knife to cut himself a piece to demonstrate how to eat. He plopped it into his mouth and started to chew slowly to allow the complicated being to observe how to eat.

"Make sure to swallow after you chew so that you won't end up choking." She passed her a piece and the gem snatched it from him earning her a annoyed look by him. Jasper put it into her mouth slowly. First thing she tasted was the cream cheese. An odd taste swept over her tongue. Stars appeared in Her eyes and she made a sound of complete satisfaction. He was right this was really good. Shadow gave her a shit eating grin because he knew she would like it.

Jasper devoured the last bagel then outed the orange juice into her loin. for some reason she started chewing on the liquid. Shadow wanted to correct her but didn't want to ruin the moment. Jasper licked at her fingers making sure she got all of the wonderful spreading. When she picked it all up she looked at Shadow like a puppy.

"Give me more." Jasper demanded.

Shadow stood to his feet and started to walk out the door with her in toe. "How about fuck you. Cream cheese ain't cheap and because of the holes you put into my wall the rest of my money is going into repairs." Jasper rolled her eyes and looked past Shadow to see the food sitting on the counter. It wasn't hard to pick him up off his feet over her head. Shadow yelled for her to put him down but she threw him onto the couch.

"No Jasper!" Shadow rolled to his feet as Jasper reached for his breakfast. She nearly got it into his mouth when he jumped on top of her back trying to grab the food. "That's mine put it down." Shadow grunted as he tried to beat her reach. Of course he couldn't but that didn't stop him from block him from putting it into her mouth.

"Shadow stop I want it!" Jasper swung him around trying to detach the human but surprisingly had a strong grip. The two went at it for about five minutes before she finally flipped him over her shoulders and sat on him crushing the life from the poor man. Shadow could only look on as the behemoth devoured his food. It was gone it two bites, she didn't even savor the taste. Jasper laughed in victory crushing him more and more with every heave of her chest. Jasper didn't notice Shadow tapping her arm for her to get up and all the air was spent from his lungs. Shadow made a sound like a tire running out of air. You could see his soul slowly ascending towards heaven. All this over a bagel.


	5. Chapter 5

A Brand New World

"What's this?" Jasper exclaimed, she pawed at the punching bag hanging in the bedroom. Shadow looked up from the laptop and gave her an annoyed look. "It's a hitting bag Jasper." Shadow replied before returning to his research.

"Ahhh a punching bag… What's it used for?" Jasper turned her head to see Shadow running at the side of his head with his index and middle finger. A headache was brewing.

Shadow finally stood up and stood in front of the bag. "It's for caveman like us to practice our martial ability. Most days I just use it to keep my skills sharp." Shadow gave the bag two quick punches. His back foot pivoted as he raised his right knee and extending his leg out hitting the bag hard. A perfect high kick. Jasper was amused at the way he fought. She wasn't use to seeing another fighting style from another species. Jasper could use a variety of weapons but her crash helmet was her most powerful weapon. Nothing says "I'm gonna wreck your world" like a headbutt to the face. The gem reeled her arm back to punch when Shadow stepped in front of her, she stopped just short of his face. "Oh no you don't. You better learn some restraint." He pushed over away from the bag. Jasper gave him a cocked eyed glare.

"You don't think I can fight?"

Shadow scoffed. "I don't trust you to not send it through the wall. What do you think I've been doing for the past hour? I've been looking for a way to repair the damage you created."

The gem was actually offended at that. She could show restraint. Yeah she was always angry and wanted to tear the heads off of anything that had two legs but she wasn't a brute per say. Jasper was capable of mercy, she wasn't known for it but their are very few exceptions. Maybe she did need to learn some restraint. When Shadow thought she wasn't going to hit it he looked at the time and sighed. It was about to be four in the afternoon and he still hadn't done a thing. Their wasn't any practice today so he was pretty much free. He would have just slept all day but he was scared Jasper would get bored and destroy something else. That's when a thought hit him.

Shadow opened his closet and grabbed a white long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. He went into the bathroom and shortly came out fully dressed. Jasper eyes him curiously as he started to head out the door. The gem followed him out the room till he knelt down and grabbed a pair of black vans. "Are we going somewhere?" Jasper asked. She couldn't hide the sound of excitement from her voice. Before he could say anything a light blinded him and Jasper changed her outfit into something more casual. She changed into a short sleeve button up shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. It didn't take too long before she unbuttoned her top exposing her chest, fortunately she had manifested herself a bra as well.

Shadow didn't bother arguing. "Might as well join me." Shadow laced his shoes up and grabbed his coat opening the door. When she thought they were going to leave Shadow stopped abruptly. He muttered something under his breath before turning to her. "If anyone asks why your skin is weird don't punch them in the face okay? Just say you have a rare case of vitiligo. Matter of fact I'll do all the talking." Jasper just rolled her eyes and shoved at him to hurry up. It was adventure time!

The sun was out in all its glory. The weather was perfect for a walk and the cool summer breeze was perfect. Shadow was actually glad he came out. Jasper was even enthralled by everything she saw. As they walked side by side she asked him more questions and explained to her what everything was. Cars, animals, people, everything was so new to her. Shadow couldn't help but think how vulnerable this being was. She may put on a tough exterior but he felt as if their was more to Jasper she would like to share. If she stayed with him long maybe he would find out.

A voice called out to Shadow from behind and he sighed. "So this is what you were doing last night. You skip work to hang out with your new friend." Shadow turned around to see Samantha, one of his bitchy co-workers that always seemed an opportunity to argue with him. She was couple inches shorter than him so every time she went off on a rant it was like seeing a little dog bark at you. Her bling hair was pinned up showing her small petite face. Shadow glared into her hazelnut colored eyes. "I'm sorry Samantha. Something came up last night and I couldn't make it." The little woman chuckled. "It doesn't look that way to me." She looked Jasper up and down with a look Shadow feared would set off the gem. He could feel her tense up next to him but she kept her bearing.

"What is wrong with your skin anyways she-hulk did you have a fight with a tanning booth?" Samantha popped her gum with a cocky smile.

Jasper stuttered at the remark, she didn't think she would have been asked anything but she was ready. "S-shadow told me I have vertigo!" Jasper shouted, she was obviously nervous at the attention she was getting. Shadow face palmed. The way Samantha looked she was already thinking of a thousand ways to insult Jasper, for her sake it was time to go. "Well look at the time," Shadow looked at his wristwatch, he didn't have one, "It's time to go."

Before anyone else could say anything Shadow grabbed Jasper by her wrist and quickly walked off. Samantha yelled something but Shadow ignored her. They passed two blocks before he finally slowed down and took a break. It was five now and the sun started to go down. Conveniently they stopped in front of an ice cream store.

Jasper pressed her face against the glass looking at the variety of foods in the store. Shadow stood next to her startling Jasper. "You did good back there Jasper. I know you wanted to hulk smash Samantha but you didn't. For that I think you deserve a reward."

Now the gem was even more excited. "Do I get to have anymore bagels?" her excitement was barely concealed. "Bagels bagels bagels!" The giant chanted jumping up and down. People around then started to stare, some laughed and others gave dirty looks. Shadow noticed and he placed his hands on her shoulder stopping her. "No even better we are going to eat some ice cream." He opened the door and waved his arm out for her to come in. "Please this way madam."

"I keep telling you it's Jasper."

Shadow resisted the urge to smash a brick over his head and shoved her in the store. That earned him a dirty look but it soon melted after he started to name out the different types of ice creams. "Okay so I know you haven't had anything like this before. Ice cream is pretty good and quite enjoyable. Pick what you want. It's my treat."

It didn't take long before Jasper pointed out the Orange flavor. When Shadow tried to tell her that their was more than other flavors she threw a tantrum about how she could have just killed Samantha and since she didn't she should be rewarded. Shadow paid for the desserts, took his cone and left. She eyed her ice cream not really sure what to do. When she opened her mouth to eat it whole Shadow shouted.

"Wait no don't do that."

Jasper frowned. "Am I doing something wrong?" Another human thing was getting in her way of enjoying herself.

Shadow licked his ice cream slowly enjoying the taste of the cookie and cream flavor. Jasper eyed him with stars in her eyes taking note how he didn't just devour it. "With ice cream you need to pick it not just eat it whole, otherwise you'll get a brain freeze. Take it Slow."

Jasper started to pick the ice cream like a kitten lapping up milk. Her facial expressions went from shock to a smile. An actual grin formed on the orange gems face. Who would have known all it took was frozen milk with artificial flavoring to make a alien happy. After a few more licks Jasper stopped and eyed his. Her hand reached out to snatch it but she stopped. If she was going to survive on this world Maybe she needed to use some manners. Though it pained her she tried. "Could I have ice cream?" Jasper gave a crooked smile that seemed to forced for Shadows liking. It was an odd request but he could tell she was trying. He passed over his ice cream and she took the cone in her huge hands. Jasper was about to pick it when she noticed her own desert.

Jasper practically shoved it in his face. "Would you like some?" she asked.

"ummm." He didn't really know what to say it was odd and kind of embarrassing. "Thank you." Shadow took it awkwardly from her hand. The gem licked at his ice cream staring at him in wonder. She was waiting for him to try it as if he never had orange ice cream before. Shadow was actually kind of getting flustured at licking ice cream from another person regardless of species. He could feel his face heat up as her eyes bore into his. Jasper was really waiting for him to try it. His mind fought to accept the situation but he eventually did. Jasper eyes widened when he opened his mouth. He licked the ice cream and was surprised.

Shadow tried not to sound flustered. "Why does it taste so different?" The gem gave him a toothy grin. Whether she didn't know or not Jasper was playing with his mind. The ice cream didn't taste like orange at all, just a weird combination of sweet and spicy. Shadow licked again just to make sure he wasn't going crazy. Everytime time he licked at the ice cream he felt his body craving more of the odd taste. It was an odd feeling, he wanted more of the taste he couldn't stop himself. Jasper licked his ice cream cone and stared at her tongue. " _It can't be"_ Shadow thought to himself. Just because she was an alien didn't mean her saliva tasted any different. Or could it have? When Jasper looked at him he turned away and tossed the ice cream as far away as he could.

Jasper slammed her fist down on the table. "Hey why did you do that!?" She was clearly offended by his rude actions.

"I got a brain freeze alright!" His defense was poor but another taste of the ice cream and he thought he would do something he would regret. No. He knew, that he would have done something bad. Whatever the urge was was lingering inside of him. Jasper settled down and brooded. Shadow didn't mean to upset her but he didn't know what to do. The sun began to disappear behind the mountains. Shops began to close up and people started to head home. Shadow and Jasper were the only ones at the park left. He didn't know why they hadn't left yet she wasn't doing anything, just sitting and looking up at the stars.

Finally she pointed upwards. "That's where homeworld is?"

Shadow looked up in the general direction of where she was pointing, he did his best not to make a sarcastic comment about how he didn't know which one she was pointing at. "Do you miss your home at all?"

Jasper took a minute to think over the question, she rubbed her hand through her hair sighing. "No." She simply said. Shadow leaned in resting his forearms on the table. "You're telling me you don't have anyone back at home waiting for you?" He could find that hard to believe someone like her had nothing… okay maybe he didn't but no one could truly be alone.

"No I…" Jasper choked. "I don't have anyone. The one Gem that cared about me was taken away. Shattered right in front of me." Jasper looked down from the stars. Her eyes held a sadness as heavy as the world. The look of longing and disappointment in her eyes reminded him of himself. "This could be your home…" Shadow trailed off when she gave him a baffled look. The gem stood to her feet. Her casual wear disappeared and were replaced with her battle suit. Jasper turned around looking away from him with fists clenched. "Let's go Shadow."

Shadow opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"I said let's go!" Jasper shouted in anger. The gem walked off before the poor man could say anything. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. Shadow couldn't do much to sway the orange gem. Shadow didn't want to risk an argument. All he could do was hope things would get better, not just for her but himself.

* * *

 **Author notes** : **This is the fifth chapter in the story and so far I'm liking it. I've been typing non-stop no matter where I go, it kind of gets irritating when I type without internet then have to wait for service to continue but hey, a man's gotta do what he gots to do. I wanted to take this time to thank my readers for their reviews and the support I receive from my fellow SU fans. With that note thank you reading and stay tuned.**

 **Shadowsamurai...**


	6. Chapter 6

It Ain't Easy

Samantha had her hand on her hip staring at Shadow as he bussed the last table. A family of four could really destroy an entire table. She watched as he quickly placed the dishes and silverware on a black tray and proceeded to wipe down the table. It took less than a minute to do it and by the time he was done the restaurant continued to be empty. The rush was over but Shadow was still moving fast as if the three hour assault they went through wasn't anything. This only continue to fuel Samantha's anger towards the man more.

"Shadow! How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up?" Shadow came out from behind the dish rack with his tray in hand. He looked at the main floor, not a speck or a mouse was around. If someone was judging him he would score a ten on the back flip his eyes did. Shadow just finished cleaning the last table. Samantha was just being her usual bitch self it seemed. Shadow bit his tongue and chose to ignore her which she didn't like. "If you don't start moving quicker I'm going to tell Antoine and Lennet that maybe you shouldn't be on nights. Maybe then you'll start doing what I tell you."

Shadow just bit his tongue. Antoine wouldn't move if to days without a good reason. Shadow just settled for image of him grabbing her by the back of head and smashing her head through the wine cabinet made him chuckle but he ignored the urge. Shadow knew better to let her empty threats get to him, Samantha held no power here.

Shadow was admiring his work. It was small compared to other restaurants but it was nice all the same. He cleaned out the pastry cabinet which had a variety of french desserts in a glass display for people to drool over. Seems like the bakers had whipped up some orange cheesecake. Looking at them made him frown. The past couple of days Jasper had been distant and more aggressive than normal. They fought over little things and twice Shadow had to leave his own apartment to calm down. Sometimes that gem could be so aggravating. Shadow showed her how to use his laptop so she could study human culture and other things that might interest the alien. It worked to shorten the gap between them but not by much.

Shadow logged down his hours on his punch card and practically ran. As he passed Samantha who was counting her tips she passed him his. Five dollars. Shadows face turned to stone looking at the bill then he looked up at Samantha.

"There's no way you didn't get enough money tonight Samantha. I'm pretty sure we served the governor of Canada!"

Samantha popped her gum loudly and slammed the cash register. "If you have a problem then bring in to Antoine. I cannot measure the amount of fucks I give. I have to eat too"

Shadows blood boiled in anger at her words. The man wanted to show her something she would never forget. Shadow had enough problems on his plate, first degree murder would just add to it. As he passed by the pastry counter he noticed a small pink dessert box sitting on top of the counter. "Did a customer not take their stuff?" He thought. Shadow opened the box saw five slices of the Orange cheesecake. No way someone could have left this. He looked over to Samantha. She was known to make off with desserts without paying. Antoine never caught her so he couldn't fire her over it so the matter was just swept under the rug. Shadow on the other hand wasn't so nice and the eight hours he was at work with only a five dollar tip wasn't going to cut it. It wasn't hard to conceal the box under his coat.

"Jasper I'm home!" Shadow shouted entering his apartment. He sighed in relief when he didn't see new holes. Jasper came from his room giving him a cold stare. She wore a loose orange tanktop and shorts. It seems their conversation about covering up more passed over her head. Shadow chose to ignore it and headed into the kitchen. He put the box on the counter then turned around to come face to face with the gem.

"What's in the box?" Jasper looked past his shoulder to see the pink container. Shadow chose to move out of her way to let her see it while he grabbed a plate and fork. Jasper was playing with it trying to figure out how to open it when she finally gave up she raised her fist to smash the box.

Shadow snatched it up. "Hey relax Velma It's not a mystery." He opened it up and revealed the slices of cheesecake. Who would have thought opening a box would give a gem so much excitement. Shadow looked up at Jasper to see stars in her eyes and her mouth drooling. When she tried to get it from him he stepped out of her reach. Jasper kept trying but he kept stepping out of her reach.

"Shadow…" Jasper growled underneath her breath. "Give it up." Jasper went for him again but once again he evaded her. The gem summoned her crash helmet and roared.

The man sat down on the couch patting the spot next to him. Jasper gave up and did as he wanted. Shadow gave her the fork and the gem looked at him confused. "Is this some sort of human weapon?" She asked. The seriousness in her voice made Shadow deadpan. He could have swore he showed her how to use a fork last week.

"No Jasper it's a fork. You use it to stab your food and feed yourself."

"Aw." She simply said. That was when the video she watched earlier popped into her head. "Feed me."

Now it was Shadows turn to be confused. "Excuse me?"

"I've seen one of those videos on the internet and it showed another human feeding a long haired you with this thing."

Shadow chuckled at that. "You mean a woman?"

"Don't patronize me Shadow." Jasper opened her mouth staring at him to feed her like on the video. She noticed her rigged he became and how he looked away to hide his face. She didn't know that Shadow was actually kind of shy. It had been a long time since he had done this. Looking at those damn eyes didn't help neither. Shadow placed a hand over his face and slowly moved to put it in her mouth.

He coughed when Jasper slugged his arm. "No you have to look at me. The man on the video didn't cover his face. Why are you acting this way?" Jasper was actually offended that Shadow was being this way. It wasn't often that she tried new things and when it was it was normally a new way to hurt someone.

Shadow put the fork down and got to his feet. "Maybe next time Jasper." Shadow turned away from her leaving the angry gem to herself. He closed his door softly and sat down against the wall. Flashbacks of when he use to feed Erica flashed through his mind. Her beautiful smile when he would tease her and smear cake on her lip. How she would get him back with the whole dessert that ended up into a food fight. The way she chuckled and giggled when he would hold her close, both of their faces covered in icing. The memory hurt to much and he could feel the tears build up in his eyes. "Damn it…" Shadow groaned clenching at his aching heart. If only Jasper hadnt tried to have him feed her. Maybe she was here to torment him after all. everything that gem did reminded him so much of her. How Erica use to be so clueless about somethings. The way she carried herself with a confidence no one could take away.

The world had taken his love away and for what? It was pettiness that took her away from him. Shadow looked up to see the moon hanging in the sky. It's light illuminating the dark corners of his room. He could even make out the box of her things under his bed. Shadow knew he didn't need it but could not resist the urge. Shadow picked up the box and sat down on his bed. The moon was his only light. He opened it up and looked at all the items. Shadow chuckled at the different letters she had kept. He could remember when they would pass each other notes in high school. Chuckling at their cheesy jokes and childish comments about their teacher . That man really did have a bald head, it was a disco ball. He rummaged under the letters and found the glasses he use to wear in their. Erica use to make fun of him about these.

"Shadow if you want to a chick repellent keep wearing those glasses." Ericas words made him chuckle. She always said her friends would make fun of him for the things. Who could blame them they made him look like Malcolm X.

His finger went to grab something else and he cursed. His finger started to bleed from the broken glass. Shadow sighed and picked up the picture frame. It was a picture of him after he had won the state tournament in martial arts. Erica slung her arm around his neck strangling him and taking a picture of them. He was weary and tired so when she slung herself on him he gave a sluggish smile. Erica was beaming ear to ear with a million dollar smile no one could beat. He could remember her wearing a black and red checkered shirt. Her raven black hair was up in a pony tail allowing Shadow the perfect view of her ocean blue eyes. Erica was the perfect woman. Now she was gone.

His fingers grazed over picture rubbing her face. Tears began to fall from his eyes. "Please." Shadow begged and begged for the pain to go away into the silent night. His heart ached for something he couldn't get back. The darkness seemed to swallow Shadow.

Jasper paced back and forth in the living room. Her mood was turning more sour and she didn't know what to do. Could Shadow not see that she was really trying? The gem thought she was doing everything right by him. Well the past few days she they had been going at each other like cats and dogs but on the plus side she wasn't trying to rip his throat out. Score one for her.

Jasper felt as if she was losing herself being on this planet. Its rules and the odd species that lived here were driving her insane. Everything was spiraling out of control and she didn't like it, she didn't know what to do about it. Being in charge was something that she was use to. Very few beings stood above her and if they were her enemy she would crush them under her feet. Now, being on this strange planet living with Shadow was proving more difficult than she would of thought. Shadow was just as stubborn as her and he didn't fear the gem like other people did. Jasper used fear to control others but not with him. It was aggravating to say the least. Jasper looked at the cheesecake then to the door. She really didn't want to be alone tonight. The gem stood in front of Shadows door. She reached for the handle and stopped. The gem was nervous. In all of the time she has roamed the universe she hadn't never felt this way until now. Jasper knew she was losing her edge but when she reached for it again the same feeling washed over her.

Jasper you are a warrior. Stop being weak and just do it!" Her little pep talk did little to ease the feeling. Jasper finally had enough and twisted the door handle. In the dark she could see Shadow laying on his bed curled up. His steady calm breathing told her he was asleep. She first noticed the knocked over box. The contents were hard to see but she could make out paper and what looked like glasses. It didn't really matter to her, the one thing that caught her attention was the picture frame wrapped in his arms. Jasper crept closer to him to inspect the picture. It was Shadow, he looked a little bit younger in the picture and was tired and sweaty. He had a awkward smile on his face and a woman with her arm draped around his shoulders. This is probably what Shadow had meant about a girlfriend. She thought about him having this woman with him. Holding him tightly and making him smile. It angered her. Jasper had half a mind to wrench the frame from his hand and smash it into tiny pieces but the way he held it so close to his chest furiated her. Jasper reached out to grab it when he noticed a tear fall from his eye. Something inside of Jasper clicked, something from a video that she watched. Jasper slowly crept into the bed as to not disturb him. Jasper wrapped her arms around his chest and scooted closer. Her body perfectly formed into his smaller form and his heat mixed in with hers. It was awkward at first trying to not wake him up but when she started to relax, everything was perfect.

* * *

 **Author notes: I apologize if this chapter is a little ehh for some people. Typing on four hours of sleep kind of lowers motivation. That's what happens when you try to type three chapters in one night then try to edit them all with no success. For caffeine addicted people it might not be a problem but seeing as how I don't drink coffee or shoot up heroin. That was a joke… Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review or PM me. As always stay classy everyone.**

 **Shadowsamurai out.**


	7. Chapter 7

It All Comes Down

Once again Jasper had invaded his personal space. Shadow could remember a warmth envelop him in the night. It was nice, he felt a feeling of security that he hadn't felt in a long time. At this point Shadow shouldn't have been surprised this wasn't the first time. Shadow was still infuriated but had no will to wake her. Her body curled into his surprisingly well despite their very different figures. Jaspers mouth brushed against the back of his neck, it sent a shiver down it spine but it was nice. The gem stirred in her sleep and pulled him closer. "Jasper please let go." Shadow whispered, his throat was dry from last night. The picture frame he cuddled to his chest explained why his eyes felt heavy. The last time he looked at it was two years ago. That still didn't explain Jasper cuddling up to him.

Why was she doing this to him? The arguments, her ego, the way she treated him when she wasn't in control. It was a tiring routine to follow but… Shadow didn't want her to go. The revelation scared him like nothing else. Jasper wanted to kill him on her bad days and even on a good one they would come close to fighting. Despite this he didn't want the gem to go, If she were to leave he would just be alone again. No one to look forward to talking to after work, no one to argue to about eating all the food. Shadow would just sunk further into the black waters he was trying so hard to get out of.

Shadow didn't know what came over him and he turned around slowly, careful to not wake up the gem. It was a purple bit weird to have someone taller than you holding you like a teddy bear. Jaspers relaxed features made him a happy. How such a high strung being could sleep so peacefully despite all that rage held up was beyond him. His right hand moved up to touch her face, he was hesitant at first. Shadow graced her cheeks with the back of his hand softly like he was handling a porcelain doll. His hand slowly started to cup her cheek till he could hold it in his hand. It was a picture perfect moment.

"Why are you here Jasper?" Shadow whispered running his thumb back and forth. Shadow finally got a hold of himself and got out of bed quickly. The gem didn't wake up from the noise and settled to cuddle with the pillow. He looked at his hand then at her. How her skin was so soft was beyond him.

Shadow stood under the shower head for ten minutes letting the hot water purify his thoughts for good reason. He let it run over his head helping him to relax and calm his mind. An image of Jasper holding him troubled his thoughts. Had to have ulterior motives that was the only explanation for her constant harassment. Shadow turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door to see Jasper awake and staring at him with those damn eyes. Shadow couldn't help himself from staring at her perfect body. The way her shirt hung low allowing him to see her breasts perfectly. The way she spread her long legs out in those short shorts. Any man in his right mind would be drooling out his mouth if they were in his towel. Shadow had a temptation he hadn't felt In a long time that shamed him to his core.

"You can leave now." Shadow turned to avoided her gaze like a plague.

Jasper was hurt by his words. "Dod I do something wrong?" Jasper stood to her feet to touch his arm but he stepped out of reach.

Shadows face flushed. "Stop thinking that you did something wrong Jasper I-" he stopped yelling to take a deep breath. "You haven't done anything."

"Then stop avoiding me." Jasper muttered. This wasn't like her. Normally something like this wouldn't have bugged her. If anything she would have screamed in anger. This time she was going to try.

Shadow got tired of standing around in a towel, he could not take his eyes off her body. Shadow needed to do something or she wouldn't leave. "Your right Jasper. Let's go do something."

Now the gem was excited and stars filled her eyes. "ADVENTURE TIME?!" Jasper roared grabbing him the shoulders.

The man chuckled at her cuteness, he swore it was infectious. "Yes we're going out tonight jeez calm down." Shadow gripped his towel around his waste harder.

"Let's go to the ice cream store. Ooh no the storage where people wrangle up animals and sell them!" Jasper exclaimed.

Shadow raised his eyebrow and grinned. "You mean Petsmart?"

"That's what I said."

Now he was actually laughing. An actual laugh that he hadn't done in a long time. It sounded nice to Jasper. Jasper finally left the room allowing him to get ready. Since they were going out Jasper wanted to look good for the occasion. Something she read on the internet about wearing fashionably desirable clothes made a beautiful woman irresistible, and Jasper knew among her people she was a goddess

After a couple minutes of searching the internet she found an outfit Shadow would like. She manifested into a new pair of clothes. Her muscular body was covered by a crimson red and black checkered shirt. Shadow came out of the room as she was putting her hair up in a ponytail. The man was dressed in a red button up shirt and wore a black tie.

"Wow you look..." He gave her two thumbs up and a goofy grin. "Cool."

Jasper looked at her hands then returned the gesture awkwardly. Jasper didn't know what the word meant but she assumed it was something good.

At the time they left it was late. Everything was beginning to close down like the stores and restaurants so it confused Jasper. If everything was closing then how could their be adventure time? "Where are we going?" She asked. Another store to the left side of them closed. Maybe they were just out on a stroll.

Shadow looked up from his phone. "Be patient my young gem we're almost there." Jasper tried to swing at him but he danced out of reach laughing as he did. After ten more minutes of walking they finally reached their destination.

The building invited them in with flashing lights and a red carpet. "Regal theater?" Jasper worded out looking at the bold sign atop the roof of the bright structure. It was the first time she saw a theatre.

Shadow noticed how the parking lot looked practically empty except for a multitude of motorcycles in the parking lot. They walked down the center of the entrance towards the ticket booth where a blond haired girl sat popping her gum and playing on her phone.

"Good Evening miss. Could I get two tickets for face grabbers from the deep please?" Shadow pulled out fourteen dollars to present to the woman but she wasn't paying attention. "Uhhh excuse me?" He tried again, even knocking on the glass. She looked up at him with a blank expression. Her hand reached under the table top and she put up a sign. "ON BREAK" it read. Shadow was about to blow a fuse. Jasper beat him to it though.

Using her knife like nails she used it to draw a jagged circle on the glass of the booth. The sound was horrible but it finally got the attention who popped her gum in her face. Jasper finished and simply tapped on the glass popping it in. The girl leaned forward and looked up at the tall orange gem with fear written in her face.

"Two tickets please." Jasper gave her a toothy smile. The girl all but passed out at the sight of her fangs. That had to have been the fastest service Shadow had ever seen. So fast they didn't even have to pay. Before the girl could say anything he pulled the warrior along so the girl could stop cowering inside her booth.

Shadow opened the door for her and she inclined her head at him. A shocking gesture considering how he was still teaching her manners. Maybe giving her the internet wasn't so bad. The lobby was pretty much empty except for a nerdy kid behind the concession stand cleaning up a huge mess. It looked as if a F6 tornado had ran through this place. Shadow didn't even notice the knocked over arcade games. His eyes grew bigger than his already huge birth control glasses he wore on his pimpled ridden face. The kid looked like he had been roughed up by somebody. His uniform was ripped and stained with nacho cheese. Shadow asked if he was alright but the kid only shook his head nervously. When he crossed eyes with Jasper his fear free. Couldn't really blame him her height and odd appearance gave anyone who crossed her a fright.

"Do you know what you want Jasper? Ask for whatever you want." Shadow asked pulling out his wallet.

The gems eyes glowed at the chance to pick what she wanted. Finally the gem was in charge! She rested her elbows on the stand and began to scan over the menu display. After two minutes the glow went away and a darkness fell over her face. "There's too many options…"

Shadow chuckled at the poor gems hard choice. It must of sucked being a being older than most of the things on earth and still looking like a indecisive toddler. Shadow ended up just ordering a drink and popcorn that Jasper happily dug into. He didn't like popcorn himself so when she was having a one-gem eating contest he didn't mind.

They entered into the room where the movie was playing. It was relatively empty except for a squad chasing each other around the theatre tossing popcorn at each other and cursing aloud. Something about them set off an alarm in his head. had a gang name on their backs that made him sweat.

"Fuck!" He muttered under his breath. They just walked into a theatre with a motorcycle gang. He should have known better If they hadn't noticed them yet maybe the gang wouldn't notice them. They sat in the back center as to not cause any attention. Jasper being so tall it it was only a matter of time before they would notice her but until then he hoped they wouldn't notice them. Jasper must of not of noticed anything out of place. The gem was oblivious to what these people were. The sight of the concession stand told him that these weren't the type of people who got along with other people.

"Pass the soda please." Jasper said between bites of popcorn. Her goofy face put him back in a good mood. The movie began to play after a couple of minutes, still the gang stayed rowdy and obnoxious. Shadow chose to ignore them but his burly companion was growing more aggravated by the constant disturbances. Her fists clenched and unclenched every time something was thrown at the screen. Everyone would burst into laughter when an employee would come in to sweep and they harassed them. Shadow was getting pissed himself. Who were these people to bully others? Its people like them that took away his Erica. People who think they everyone should bow down to them in fear. Now that he thought about it Jasper wasn't so different so long ago. The stories about her coming to earth and fighting the rebellious crystal gems confused him as well. If it wasn't for them the earth could have been invaded by more people like her, or worse. Shadow doubted that Jasper was the worst gem out there in the universe.

Jaspers eyes began to glow in the dark of the theatre. "Those humans are so loud Shadow."

Shadow nodded his head in agreement. "Just ignore them we didn't get free tickets to watch this movie for nothing."

Jasper just gritted her teeth, as much as she wanted to say something she didn't want to be the one to ruin anything. That was until a cup came flying out of the air at them. Jasper was deep in thought about the situation and didn't notice anything till Shadow stood up in front of her. He spread his arms out and took the soda to the face. His clothes were drenched in coca cola but at least Jasper wasn't soaked. The gang roared in laughter blocking out the sounds of Jasper cursing in anger. "Jasper calm down it's okay!" He held her back making sure the gem didn't take action against them, no one needed to die tonight. That's what he wanted to believe at least.

"Thats right boy you better hold your bitch back." A raspy voice said from behind them, a spiky haired man stepped from five of them who wanted to see some action. His eyes darted up and down Jaspers body like some cock eyed bird. A devilish grin spread across his scar ridden face. The leader parted his mouth and licked his lips. "Actually why don't we just take your lady and show her what a real man can do." The rest of the hooted, hollers and whooped at the words. The leader grabbed at his groin and grunted in pleasure. "It's been awhile since I've seen a woman scream, maybe we ought to change that."

Shadow didn't know what happen he just saw red. Shadow sprinted so fast he never saw him coming. He jumped into the air ramming his straight into the mams face. The leader was thrown off his feet and crashed to the floor, his muffled screams of agony broke through the shock of his gang at what happened., Shadow didn't stop and dropped on top of the mans chest smashing his fists into his already destroyed mouth, broken teeth dug into his fist with every strike. It sounded like Shadow was hitting a smashed pumpkin after the fifth strike. Jasper tried to pull Shadow to his feet but his rage blocked out all reasoning. He threw his elbow straight out catching one man in the throat then catching the other gang member in the chest with a back kick. Their was a sound like something snapping then choking, the gang member gripped his throat with a wide eyed stare. Shadow was so lost in his rage he couldn't hear anything. None of these men would touch Jasper, he would die before anyone laid their hands on her. Shadow spun around and faltered backwards when a fist hit him in the face then in the gut. He keeled over from the strike that took the air out of his lungs but couldn't retreat far before more blows rained down on him. He tried to fight back but the darkness of the theatre made it difficult to see where the strikes were coming from. His rage still fueled him and he quickly regained himself. Shadow rolled out of the way of another strike and came up with an uppercut that sent the man into the chairs. Shadow picked up a chair whipping it around to fight back the wave of men. Jasper tried make her way to the center without hurting anyone. Shadow tried to teach her to only take lives she it absolutely nattered, the was that time. All his words disappeared when their was a loud bang that made everyone freeze.

"...What the..." Shadow dropped the chair and fell to his knees. His head dropped and he put a hand to his stomach. When he pulled his hand back it was soaked in blood. Shadows vision began to go blurry and his head went light. Orange arms wrapped around him to catch him when he started to collapse.

Jasper screamed something inaudible, her eyes were wide like saucers and welling up with tears. "Shhh." Shadow hushed her, his hand moved up to touch her face. Everything was going black, he could feel himself slipping. He took the minute to memorize everything about her face. The markings, her gem, those sad looking eyes. Why such a beautiful being was crying over him made him feel like scum. Shadow tried to cling on but the darkness pulled him into a blanket that he couldn't fight out of. Started started to descend into darkness.

"Shadow… shadow?" The gem shook her friends body, his eyes wouldn't open no matter how much she called out to him. The gang circled the gem laughing at the scene in front of them. One of them stepped forward with a gun in his hand smiling and placed it against her forehead. The man squeezed the trigger and their was a loud ping as the bullet ricershaded. Jaspers crash helmet blocked the round. The humans around her stepped back in shock, the gem settled Shadow on the floor and stood to her feet summoning to summon her combat wear. The fear in the eyes of the humans fueled her hatred and a evil grin appeared on her face. These men took the one good thing in her life, now she was going to take theirs.


	8. Chapter 8

The In-between

They tried to climb over each other to escape their sealed fates. All of them screamed in fear at the sight of their friends being torn apart by this monster. It roared in rage killing everyone who hurt her only friend. These humans turned her back into the monster she strived not to be. All she wanted to do was turn over a new leaf but it died when he did. Now their blood would isn't the walls and their bones smashed into nothing but dust.

Jasper rolled into a ball of energy that ripped at the air. Her spin dash technique plowed through four men flattening them under her power. Jasper laughed at the blood that smeared her body. It had been to long since she last battled with something. These men were so weak it was pathetic. A bullet pinged off her helmet and she turned her attention to the suspect. He fired more rounds into the monster but it did nothing to stop her approach. His head was like a grape between her hands when she grabbed him and squeezed. Another four men tried to strike her down but they were no match for her strength. Jasper pulled one of the men off her back and ripped his throat out. Another tried to stab her back and she backhanded him hard enough to send him flying into the wall. There was a satisfying crunch the was just music to the warriors ears. All the screams and crying for mercy did little to change her mind, if anything it was adding to her blood rage. The last man crouched in the corner trying to get away.

"GET BACK!" He slashed with his knife as she towered over the weak man. This was same one that threatened to hurt her, the one that set Shadow off. An evil smile appeared on her blood stained face. Jasper reached down for him, his smashed up mouth opened to scream in terror. Her huge hands easily wrapped around his throat. With little to no effort she lifted him up off his feet choking the life from his body. His feet kicked and he struggled but he wasn't going anywhere. "Keep screaming foolish little bug." Jasper reeled her head back and with all her strength headbutted the man. His skull cracked from the pressure and his eyes popped out from the sockets. The man's legs kicked two more times before it stopped and she threw him against the floor. Everything was quite.

Jasper walked past the dead bodies of her enemies to Shadow who lay on his back eyes closed still. Jasper dropped to her knees to pull Shadow into her chest. Her tears trickled down her face raining down on him. "Shadow don't leave me please." The gem sobbed into his chest, her world was coming down once again, she was going to lose someone else she cared for.

* * *

Shadow fell and fell deeper into the darkness. He felt so tired, he was surprised he didn't just pass out. This time Shadow didn't know if he was going to come back. He could remember a loud bang, Jasper screaming for him to stay awake then everything just going black. Black began to turn to white then his body spun to land on his feet.

"I knew I should have gone back to church?" Shadow chuckled nervously but nothing happened. The black started to retract like a hand and everything in front of him turned into an open field. A bright horizon was hiding behind the darkness that stretched as far as the eye could see. Shadow heard a bang like thunder, his body jerked. What felt like a hot poker dug into into his stomach making him drop to his knees in pain. "I was shot." Shadow looked up out across the field to a white oak tree that sat atop a hill. He could just make out the silhouette of a figure under the tree. Shadow rose to his feet slowly, and fell back over. He yelled in pain when he landed on his side. "Damn it Shadow move you ass." He willed his body to move. Shadow tried again a little bit more slowly. Blood dripped from between his fingers staining the beautiful field. He trudged his way through it all the way to the field. His right arm reached out to meet the hill before he fell over again. Shadow wasn't about to give up though, he dug his nails into the dirt dragging his way up the hill. It felt like an eternity to reach the top but he finally made it. Shadow took a moment to collect himself. He lay on his back looking up at the sky admiring the beautiful color.

"You always were a lazy bum."

Shadows heart skipped a beat at the voice. "It can't be." Shadow mouthed, he spun around on his stomach ignoring the pain to look at who spoke. A face he hadn't seen in four years was smiling back at him with a pearly smile that always made his heart skip a beat.

Erica, his best friend, his wonderful headache, the love that he didn't deserve. Erica ran a hand through her raven black hair and fixed her gaze on him with the most watery blue eyes he ever seen. What a beautiful woman like her saw in him he didn't know. Everytime he asked her she would always say, "it's because you need a little sunshine." To this day he still didn't understand what that meant.

Shadow crawled towards her, he stopped an arm's length away from the woman he use to love. "You can't be real."

The woman giggled behind her hand before grabbing his his. She guided his hand to her cheek. She was real! Shadow wasn't going crazy this was his Erica. Shadow broke the distance between them and hugged her to his chest.

"You were always such a baby Shadow."

Shadow cried into her shoulder. "I can't believe you're alive." His arms wrapped around her like a vice. He was scared that if he let go she would disappear.

Erica snaked her hands in between them and grabbed at the back of his neck. Her lips met his and all the pain he felt over the years evaporated in one moment. His dead heart beat like a war drum in his chest. Shadow met her kiss harder and melted into the feeling.

After a few minutes they finally pulled themselves apart. "How Erica? Where are we? I thought you were…" Shadow didn't want to finish his sentence, that night would forever be burned into his memory. Erica ignored his words and smoothed out her beautiful white gown, her finger touched his mouth to silence the onslaught of questions from her former lover.

"Shadow I'm your guide to the afterlife." Erica slipped her fingers between his.

Shadow wasn't smiling anymore and when he looked down at his body he realized that know his clothes were gone. His chest was bare and his pants were now replaced with silky trousers. "Erica… tell me what's going on." He went to touch her face again. His love embraced his touch with a sad look. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's time to move on Shadow. You're coming home."

Shadow tiled his head. "I was home I was-" he put a hand to his hand, "I was at the theatre with Jasper."

"You were shot Shadow. Your body is lying in a theatre bleeding out." Erica couldn't stare him in the eyes, the grief in his hurt her. "You're on the way to a better place now."

Shadow put his head in his hands. The realization that he was about to die was too much to handle. "I don't believe it Erica I can't be dead!" He beat at the ground with his fists. With every strike thunder cracked within the distance. The sky started to turn black around them. Erica wrapped her arms around Shadow to calm his rage.

"Shadow just embrace it… you can't do anything. Please tell me what is wrong." Erica held his face in her hands. The tears in his eyes said it all.

"I killed you Erica! If I only did what they wanted you wouldn't have died! How could you look at me? I killed you." Shadow crawled away from her.

Erica just shook her head. "No. Don't say that. You couldn't have known what they were going to do. We couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Shadow couldn't hold back his emotions. All those late nights huddled up in the dark hoping the pain would go away was now coming out.

Rain beat down on them harder. Erica was now on her feet holding a hand to her chest. "Forget about the past Shadow it doesn't matter here. No pain, no sickness or suffering. We can be together like before." As Erica began to speak more the storm began to subside and with it Shadow's rage.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. It's been four years Erica. At times I often thought about just ending it all, to just let that pain consume me."

Erica knelt down in front of him. She used her index finger to wipe away the tears from his eyes. "But you didn't Shadow. All this time you've been carrying that pain with you like anchor. You can finally let it go."

The man still wasn't convinced, he would never be able to forgive himself. Shadow stood to take Ericas hand. His fingers interlaced with hers and a bright light appeared behind the woman. Time seemed to slow down as she walked towards the light, its brightness was blinding but their was a warm glow about it. If he looked hard enough he could see people laughing, being happy without a care in the world, a paradise like no other. Something that Shadow should have looked forward to.

Tears began to slowly fall again. Erica didn't turn around but her body betrayed how she felt.

"You're not coming are you."

Shadow grabbed her from behind, he put his face in the crook of her neck taking in her sweet smell, this would probably be the last time he would be able to do this. "There's someone I met Erica. A well uhhh a sort of person. Yeah she's tried to kill me more than once, she's a brute with a nasty attitude but I can't just leave her behind. Jasper needs my help." Shadow held her tighter scared she would just run off into the light to leave him.

Erica spun around in his arms and laced her arms around her neck in a tight grip. "You always wanted to be the hero Shadow. Go help her Shadow. Do what you do best"

Everything around them began to crumble away. The tunnel of light started to flash like a signal, it was time to go. Shadow could feel his breath hitch in his chest, Erica was about to leave him again. "Come with me Erica we can leave this place together." The hope in his eyes almost convinced her that she could.

Erica laughed, the tears began to choke her voice. "You know I can't silly don't be dumb."

"You always were such a tease Erica… I'm sorry I couldn't-" The woman put her finger to his mouth, her hand wrapped around his face to force him in for one final kiss.

"Goodbye Shadow." Erica placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off the crack of the hill. He reached out for her as he fell but he missed her hand and once again found himself falling. Everything around him turned to black.

* * *

*Beep*

Shadows eyes slowly began to open to his surroundings. The sound of beeping machinery almost lulled him back into his subconscious state he just came out of. Sun poured in from the blinds the right side of him lighting the room he was in. It looked like he was in a hospital. A grin broke across his face then a escaped his eye and a tear rolled down his cheek. The realization that he might not never see Erica again hurt but this time at least he had some closure.

A orange hand laid out across his body. Shadow traced the arm to Jasper who was sleeping peacefully. Shadow could see wet marks on the blanket that covered him. "You really do care for me huh." Shadow lifted up his left arm, he felt weak at first but he was able to move his hand on top of her face to cup her cheek. He didn't know why but it felt like the right thing to do. The gem began to stir in her sleep. Jaspers left arm came up to meet his and she traced it up towards his body. When she felt his chest move up and down her eyes snapped open to look at him. Jasper's face was so confused at seeing him she could only stutter. Yeah he was glad to be back.

"Hey Jas, you miss me?"

* * *

Author notes: So I'm putting out two chapters in one day cause, well fuck it. The fics going well so far and I'm actually really enjoying the characters. I'm about to go back home from this deployment so I'll actually have a laptop to type with. I'm not going to wait two more weeks to type but I'm going to take a break for a couple days. Thank you everyone for reading Of Gem and Man. Please drop a review or PM me for any reason. Stay classy my friends.

Shadowsamurai...


	9. Chapter 9

All Good Things...

"Well I guess that explains why I look like a starving child from another country."

The doctor didn't laugh at her patient's dark humor. I guess that's what happens when you have a Phd in kissin ass and saving bodies for minimum wage makes you a little bit dry yourself.

Her fingers flipped to the next page. "Your recovery is actually surprising Shadow. If that bullet was a little bit to the left we probably wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I know it's shocking to hear that you've been in a coma for a month but it could be a lot worse."

Shadow scoffed. "Yeah thanks for the words of motivation Dr. Phil." Being in a coma for a month was pretty intense. He didn't really know what to think at first but Shadow couldn't really dwell on it. Their was bigger issues at hand. Jasper stood by the window looking out across the town, her mind seemed to be somewhere else these days. Seems like the only reason why Shadow was alive was because the kid at the concession stand at the theatre had called the cops when he heard the fighting. If it wasn't for him he wouldn't be here.

A couple days ago a couple of detectives showed up to investigate what had happened at the theatre. Shadow was confused at first but when they told him that they found him surrounded by twenty dead bodies all killed in gruesome ways he couldn't believe it. The only explanation was Jasper. Shadow couldn't bring himself to ask her, he already knew the answer but he didn't want to believe that she had killed them all. It was for him, she had killed all those men because she thought he was dead, that made it all the worse. Shadow felt something but it wasn't guilt. Those men deserved what they had coming. The detectives kept probing him, asking him who had done the killings but he made some spiel up about a masked vigilante. Once word got out about the incident Shadow was famous. So many people in the local area were relieved when they were heard of their deaths that some even showed up to the hospital to see Shadow in his comatose state, leaving him flowers and food. The thought of people looking at him in a assless gown was embarrassing.

After a couple more questions the doctor had finally left. Jasper didn't really like talking to other people but she wasn't even talking to him.

"Man I could cut the awkwardness in the air with a knife." Shadow joked.

Jasper took a deep breath and turned around grinning. "Sometimes I wish you would just shut up."

Shadow laughed at that, there was the gem he knew. "If I stopped talking who would bring you to near homicidal tendencies?" That got a laugh out of her that warmed his heart. After coming back from whatever that was Shadow felt that veil of darkness starting to lift, it was still their but at least now he could sleep better.

Jasper moved to sit in a chair next to him. "How do you feel?"

"No Jas how do you feel? You don't look like yourself." Shadow looked her in the eyes. As much as she tried to hide it their was a newfound sadness Shadow couldn't help but notice. "You know if you want to talk to me you can."

She made a sound like a horse. "I'm not weak like you humans. I don't need to talk about my feelings to make it through the day."

Shadow shook his head, he bit his tongue before he could argue with her, he was to tired to try and change her ways of thinking. You would think a man who had been asleep for a whole month would feel awake but that wasn't true. He laid back in his bed, the curtains called eyelids started to draw shut. Jasper hung over him with a worried look. "Relax Jas I'm just feeling tired. My body is going to need a couple more days of rest before they allow me to leave."

"I hate this place, it's creepy." Jasper sat back down irritated about being stuck here. The hard expression on her face softened and she moved the blankets to cover Shadow more.

Shadow couldn't help but smile at her. He lifted his hand to touch the top of her head. Jasper would act annoyed at the gesture, she wouldn't admit it but she liked when he would touch her hair, it made her feel like he actually cared.

"Once we get out of this place they're gonna be some changes. First I'm going to need to get back into shape cause I really do look like a pencil. I'm going to try harder from here on out Jas, don't worry bout a thang. It will just be you and I against the world." Shadow patted her head one more time before his eyes finally closed. Finally she could do what she needed to.

Jasper stood outside the hospital doors, she looked back at the hospital wondering if what she was about to do was the right thing. Even if it wasn't, Jasper didn't know what else to do. She had been here too long she grew to attached to this city, to him. When Lapis rejected her offer and sent her flying hurt it her more than she thought. The time that they were fused together at the bottom of the ocean changed her. Being in this town so close to this species changed the gem even more and that scared her. Jasper knew living peacefully wouldn't last long, the movie theatre was a testament to that. How long would it take for the Crystal Gems to hear about this? They were probably on the way already. Jasper couldn't be around Shadow when they showed up. In the month that Shadow was comatose Jasper kept searching for a way to get out, but no matter how many times she tried she always kept coming back to the doors of the hospital. Deep inside she knew she had come to care about Shadow. She was so scared when his eyes wouldn't open every night she begged for him to wake. Jasper couldn't go be that vulnerable again she just couldn't. If something happened to Shadow again Jasper didn't know if she could handle it. The time they were lucky, next time they probably wouldn't be so lucky. That's why she needed to leave Shadow first. It had to come to an end.

Jasper took one last look at the hospital window where Shadows room was. She could just picture him on the bed sleeping peacefully. The thought of his face after he woke up tore at her. She needed to do this thought and nothing could change her mind. It was now or never. "Goodbye Shadow." A tear rolled down the gems face as she turned to leave the one good thing in her life behind.

* * *

Author's notes: So I apologize for this chapter being a little short. The Jazz I was listening to started to put me asleep midway through typing. I've always typed with calming music to put me in the mood. Whether it be chillhop or rainy day blues whatever it was had to have a good tune to help me type, music is just one of the many things in life I can appreciate. With that note if anyone knows any chill music throw me a link and I'll check it out. I'm always open to suggestions. With that I hope you have a chill night, stay classy people.

P.s

Shout out to the reviews that I've received a couple days ago. I was really motivated to type again after seeing them and started typing despite wanting to take a brain break. Thank you for enjoying my story and I hope to continue pleasing.

Shadowsamurai out.


	10. Chapter 10

Love Crime

Day in and day out Shadow tried to keep going. For three months he kept looking for Jasper after she disappeared. Shadow woke up that morning and Jasper wasn't their, no trace no nothing, just an empty chair where she was sitting before he went to sleep. Shadow tried so hard to look for the gem, he swore he asked everyone in the city if they seen her. Jasper only existed in his world, he was the only one she had trusted with what she knew, with what she was. Now Jasper was gone and Shadow had to keep going. During the daytime everything was alright. Shadow worked out, went to work, cleaned up a little. At night when it was quiet and still was when it drove him mad. Jasper had filled those quiet nights with the soft sounds of her sleeping, the warmth he felt when he would wake up and see her was one he hadn't felt since Erica. Now, the nights were cold and every morning was the same. Shadow couldn't take it anymore and took to the bar. He hated drinking but the pain in his chest started to come back, he thought he had beaten it but Jasper leaving reopened the wound. Friday night was a good night to be out.

"You want to die punk!" Another blow fell against Shadow's face knocking the sense out of him. A pair of hands grab the attacker. "Bill calm down you're gonna kill him!" The voices mixed in with the yelling all the way down the alley way.

Shadow laid against the trash bins bleeding from his nose and mouth. His busted lip felt numb along with the pain. Guess the alcohol wasn't beat out of him. Shadow tried to stand on his feet but just fell over. Everything swayed like a pendulum. Shadow fell back against the wall laughing. He always did have a worse tongue when he was drunk which was rare. Once he finally got his feet under him he started to walk. In this state he didn't care where he ended up. Home was silent and empty. His feet grew more sluggish and his vision blurry, wow he was a really light drinker.

The man took to more steps when he blinked and a figure suddenly appeared dressed in a black cloak. They stood so still Shadow thought it was a statue. As drunk as he was he wasn't that stupid and knew meeting random strangers in an alley was never a good sign.

"Wha you wan?" Shadow slurred sloshing about as he spoke. Anyone else that looked at the poor man would have said he caught a cause of the Forest Whitaker eye with a hint of wacky inflatable tube man arms. The statue still didn't move. Maybe he was drunker than he thought. He went to move around it and the statue moved to block him off.

"Wo so...you doo mow... huh." Shadow went to move around and again was cut off. He started to grow angry and moves his face in front of the stranger. His vision was blurred so he couldn't make any features on their face.

It finally spoke. "Where is the gem?" It asked sternly. Their voice was feminine and soft, but held something dangerous in it. Shadow was now more alert and stepped back slowly. "Tell me now." She demanded.

Shadow put his hands up and shrugged. "Woah girl before you ask questions buy me dinner first?" A drunken grin spread across his face at his own amusement.

The woman walked faster, this human's arrogance was making her tires. "So you want to play dumb huh? I think I can fix that."

Her hand struck for his throat like a snake. Shadow weaved out of the way and fell backwards to dodge the front kick to his chin. Shadow tisked as he rubbed his backside. "Okay fine an appetizer will do."

The female grew more irritated and struck faster. Shadow rolled backwards dodging the axe kick to his head rolled to his feet and put his hands up to defend against the side kick. Shadow gritted his teeth against the pain. He blocked the strike with his arms and it felt like he was struck with a hammer. Shadow spun around throwing his leg out in a perfect spin hook kick. Now Shadow really yelped when his heel struck what felt like steel. "Damn it!" He yelled jumping and dodging to avoid her strikes. One of her knife hand strikes broke through his defense and struck him in the collar bone. It hit a nerve and Shadow could feel his whole body go loose. Shadow slumped backwards against the wall hitting his head hard. If he wasn't losing consciousness before he definitely was going to now.

"What do you… want with me?" Shadow looked up at his enemy. He could barely make out any definitive features except for a pair of sky blue eyes. Just like Erica's.

Shadow in his drunken state didn't know any better and started to slip away, between the fight and drinking his body was done. Before the figure could say anything else Shadow slumped over unconscious.

* * *

The air was damp and smelled of mold. Water dripped from holes in the roof creating pools of diluted water that glowed in the moonlight that snuck through the cracks of the walls. The stranger leaned against the wall waiting for the human to wake up. There was no doubt this was the man her friend had told her about. No one would fight like he did if he didn't have something to hide. Now it was a matter of if he will cooperate or not.

Shadow began to stir. "Ooh my head." Shadow groaned. He went to rub at his temples and found that he couldn't. When he tried again he cursed at the feeling of his skin being ripped, his wrists were tied behind his back in the chair he sat in. "Well this is kinky."

The cloaked stranger walked out from the darkness. Her face was still concealed under the hood. "All you have to do is answer my questions human and I'll let you go."

Shadow spat on the floor next to him, he looked up at her with a defiant look in his eyes. "Sorry honey but I don't remember the safety word. Was it pineapples?" He fidgeted in the chair hoping to loosen his restraints to no avail. He was really at the mercy of this stranger.

The stranger grew more irritated. "Where is the being that's been staying with you?"

"Who are you talking about… have you been stalking me? I was wondering why I couldn't find a pair of socks, I've been looking everywhere so if you-" Shadows constant rambling was cut off quickly. The stranger stepped forward quickly and kicked him in the stomach knowing him over. Shadow could have swore he heard something like a crack, everything he drank at the bar came back up and he vomited on the floor next to him. A sour acidic taste was left in his mouth.

"You want to keep playing these games human or do you want to start talking." Her voice wavered as if she was straining to stay in control of her anger.

"I don't even know who you're talking about!" Shadow yelled with all his might. Her hands grabbed him with surprising strength and set him up right. He tried to bite at the stranger's hands when she reached to grab his face.

Her mouth moved close to his ear sending a flash of anger throughout his body. "I won't talk." He spat trying to wrench his face free.

She was beginning to respect this human, in his situation he should have been scared but she sensed the complete opposite in him. It reminded of her how she use to be all those years ago."You are putting lives at risk human! Your wasting my time while she is out there somewhere plotting to take over the world."

Something clicked inside Shadow. His eyes opened like saucers at her words. "Jasper? Are you talking about Jasper?" It was too late Shadow slipped up and couldn't take his words back. Her fingers gripped so hard against his face he that she was going to break his jaw.

"You do know her! Tell me where she is now!"

Shadow lunged forward. "I don't know alright! Jasper just left me! No word, no note, no nothing! All that time together meant nothing to her." Shadow's head dropped, he didn't have the strength to pretend the pain of her betrayal didn't bleed him dry.

The stranger didn't say a word, she just walked behind him and began to untie his bindings. "I'm sorry I must've made a mistake I don't think we are talking about the same person."

"Yeah," Shadow gave a dry chuckle, "Jasper wasn't the best person to be around but I wouldn't take her over anyone else."

Now the stranger was really curious. "Is the person you speak of a human?" Though he couldn't see her face her body language betrayed what she was feeling.

Shadow rubbed at his tender wrists. Nothing he said mattered at this point he already sounded crazy. "Jasper was something called a gem. An alien from a planet called Homeworld. I know she did some bad things in her past but she isn't the same anymore." Shadow rose to his feet slowly, his feet felt like lead and his head light. "If we're looking for the same person then I want to help."

The stranger laughed. "Oh silly human you ask for things that cannot be. Even if we were to find Jasper you and I have two very different missions."

Shadow went low and came up with a side kick. The stranger did a backflip to avoid the attack. She landed back onto her feet. Shadows jaw almost dropped. "Y-you're like her."

Shadow took a step back into the chair almost falling over. Her hair was a peachy color, those sky blue eyes reminded him of Erica's but lacked a human touch. On the middle of her forehead was a white oval gem. A pearl.

"Foolish human!" Pearl ripped the cloak from her body revealing herself. Her body was slim but she stood a little bit taller than him. She wore a sleeveless blue top with a star in the center, wrapped around her waist was a blue sash that formed a ribbon in the back. Shadow didn't know why she wore ballet shoes but he wouldn't ask. The gem reminded him of a ballerina gone missing from a space opera.

"You're a gem too. You must be one of the Crystal Gems Jasper told me about." Shadow put his hands up ready to fight. He knew he was clearly outmatched but that didn't mean he wouldn't put up a fight. "If you want a round two then I'm ready to serve up an asswhoopin for free."

Pearl chuckled at the human, he was very amusing. Pearl reached for her gem and focused, a light shone from it and she summons a spear. "You'll really fight for her huh?" Pearl asked confused, how could anyone fight for that brute was beyond her. Pearl was almost convinced it was gem magic but that couldn't be it. No one with that look in their eyes could possibly be being controlled by something. Pearl let her spear disappear. "I'll be the judge of her. I'm going to find Jasper."

"Then let me come with you! I want to know why she just left. I know you have no obligation towards me but I swear I'll forever be in your debt if I could just get an answer from her." Shadow kept walking towards the gem, the look in his eyes scared the gem. It was the same look she had when Rose disappeared from her life. Pearls back hit the wall. His palms hit the wall on either side of her blocking her from moving. Pearl couldn't move she was so entranced by this man.

Shadow's voice held a desperation he never thought he had. "Please gem, help me find her."

Pearl looked past him shyly. Her lack of interaction with humans showed in her body language. Pearl never had a human come at her so strongly This was so new to her, so out of the norm for her. Pearl gave up trying to rationalize a thought and shook her head. Shadow stepped back away from Pearl giving her some space. Maybe he had been a little bit to rash, her cheeks were turning a shade of blue now.

Shadow and Pearl left the rundown hotel she was staying in. They left to his apartment. Shadow opened the door half expecting Jasper to be laying in his bed curled up. He wanted so badly to see the orange gem waiting for him. From the doorway he could see that his bed was just as empty as it was when he left it. Pearl didn't say a word to Shadow only a thank you when he offered to give up his bed. Pearl would have argued if she wasn't worried about upsetting him, the look on his face when he saw that no one was in his home was saddening.

Shadow laid down on the couch. His thoughts of what tomorrow could bring made him anxious. All these questions and no answer drive him mad. Their was nothing he could do though. Shadow folded his arms behind his head and looked out at the stars. Tomorrow would be a new day.


	11. Chapter 11

Please Don't Go

Candles in the sun- Miguel

* * *

Hot breath tickled Shadows neck waking him up from his nap on the bed. The sun's light broke through his blinds blinding him. He thought it was the sun warming him up, when the feeling in his neck came again making him chuckle he knew otherwise. For how big she was Jasper felt surprisingly light, it was weird having a much bigger woman on top of him. Shadow chuckled again when Jasper blew raspberries in his neck making a loud fart noise. The gem always loved to harass him. "Hey weirdo what are you doing?" Shadow ran a hand through her hair making the gem purr like some cat. Jasper sat up from his neck smiling down on him. Something about her smile made his heart jump. Jasper straddled his lap, her hands danced across his chest feeling his bare skin. The gem bit her lip in hidden excitement. All of this was driving Shadow crazy.

"You looked to happy so I thought I'd change that." Jasper joked going for his neck again.

Shadow grabbed at the gem trying to fight her affection but he couldn't it was so nice having her so close. "I can never get a break from you can I?" He teased. Jasper laced her fingers through his and moved up from his neck, as she did she planted kisses on him making Shadow shudder. "You keep playing your cards right and you might just win my heart Jasper."

"Oh? Now that is a prize worth winning isn't it." Jaspers seductive tone set Shadow off. He grabbed the gem my her waist and rolled her over, they laughed as they did till Shadow ended up between her legs with his chest to hers. Shadow moved in for the kiss, everything he wished for he was about to get. That was until a bump woke him up.

Shadows eyes shot open. Reality crept in way to slowly, Shadow wanted to fall back asleep but he could feel Pearls eyes bore jato his head. He opened back one eye to see the gem staring at him. Shadow closes his eyes again, "Pearl I know gems don't sleep but you can at least do me the courtesy of not staring at me like a snickers."

The gem looked away embarrassed. "I wasn't staring! I was simply observing your sleeping habits. You're the second human I've seen that sleeps with their mouth open."

"Did I catch any flies?" Shadow joked, he was now fully awake and sitting up.

"Catching what?"

Shadow gave a dry laugh that just confused the gem even more than she already was. The two were on their way to a location Pearl suspected Jasper was hiding out. It seems the orange gem had managed to found something called a warp pad and attempted to activate it. Using a device she used on another homeworld gem Pearl was able to track any movements on a warp pad that wasn't hers or the other Crystal Gems. Shadow didn't really know where they were going Pearl just told him to dress warm.

Shadow wore a red scarf around his neck to block the chill out, the black jacket he wore kind of helped a bit. Shadow looked out the window to the forest that surrounded them. It felt nice to be among mother nature. The city life was nice but some days you just need the smell of flowers and animal crap to really bring life to your body. Shadow moved his scarf closer to his face hiding his blushing. Whats with gems staring?

The train came to a stop at a station. "This is where we depart." Pearl stood to leave the cabin. Shadow reached up to grab his backpack and followed her closely. Shadow took a deep breath, it was nice being away from home. The last time he had left the city was for the tournament. "Where do we start?" Shadow asked as they walked through the station.

Pearl glanced at him before looking back at her device. Where we need to go is thirty miles west of here. She looked up at the sky, snow was starting to come down harder. At this rate there was going to he a blizzard. "Maybe we ought to find a place to stay. With this weather things are going to get colder." Pearl went left to catch the bus into town but Shadow went right towards a trail through the forest. "What are you doing?"

Shadow kept on walking leaving the gem behind. "I'm not waiting one more second till we find her. Let's go, I know your body will be fine against the cold." Shadow ignored her protests and just kept walking. Pearl eventually caught up and briskly walked past him, she was clearly annoyed that her orders were ignored. Shadow didn't care about how worried she was Shadow just wanted to find Jasper.

Okay now Shadow was regretting his decision. The wind picked up being more snow into his face. Even with his gloves his fingers grew numb from the cold. Pearl projected light from her gem to shine their path. She kept trying to tell him to turn back, that was two hours ago. Shadow stepped over a fallen over log. "How far away are we from this warp pad?" Shadow had to yell over the rushing wind.

Pearl kept going ignoring his questions. Her device kept beeping signaling that they were getting closer. Another hour and the two finally made it to the warp pad. Shadow was awed at the crystal structure sticking out of the earth. It was like a old tree stump long forgotten by man and time. Pearl lifted her hand and the snow covering it dispersed. The beeping on her device stopped, this was it. Now it was time to play the waiting game.

Pearl found a large tree with its inside carved out making for a good place to escape the harsh blizzard. Shadow used a tarp he had brought along to cover the entrance. Pearl used a flint to start a fire with a couple dry sticks, with a few tries she managed to spark a flame. It didn't take long before their little abode warmed up. "What do we do now?" Shadow took his gloves off to let his fingers warm up.

Pearl threw more tinder into the fire. "We wait to see when she'll return. If not then we keep going."

"And where do we keep going to?" Shadow gripped his fists tighter.

Pearl looked up from the fire to look at him. His eyes were glued to it like a moth to a flame. In those abnormally dark brown eyes Pearl could see his anger come to light. "It doesn't matter what I say you'll never be satisfied with my answer." Pearl poked at the flames with a stick.

Shadow laid down, he gave up on trying to get answers to his questions. There was anything he could do at this point but be patient. Using his pack as a pillow he slowly started to drift asleep inside his sleeping bag.

Something pierced his chest and he thought the whole world stopped. Shadow looked down at the end in his chest gripping his heart. Shadow could feel their claws pierce it like knives against a balloon. Shadow spit up blood and gribbed at the arm to force it out. His strength zapped into nothing.

"I don't know why someone as weak as you was holding me back."

Shadow looked up from his chest to see the one he had been looking for all this time. "Jasper you…" he spat up more blood as she retracted her arm. Shadow fell to his knees gripping his chest. He couldn't believe what was happening. "How could you just leave?" Shadow slowly rose to his feet, he stumbled forehead into her chest. Her hands gripped around his throat and lifted his body into the air. His arms fell uselessly to his side.

Jasper raised her left hand close to his, she was going to gouge out his eyes. "I never cared for you Shadow! You were just a thing I wanted to play with, and know I've come back to do what I should have done when I first found you." Before Jasper gouged out his eyes Shadow woke up to the sound of grunting and roaring.

Pearl was asleep next to him so whatever was making that noise had to be someone else. Shadow crawled over to Pearls gear and grabbed a longsword she had brought from its sheath. Shadow pushed past the tarp and was hit with the full effects of the blizzard. It was worse than it was when they had fallen asleep. There was almost no visibility. A roar broke through the air to the far left of him. A tree snapped and someone grunted, Shadow broke into a run towards the source, before he could react something swiped at him taking him off his feet. Shadow soared through the air and crashed against a tree. The air was knocked out of his lungs from the impact, a tree snapped under the weight from whatever had attacked him and he could hear it swiping for him. Shadow rolled to the right dodging the attack and came up to his feet with his sword. "Okay I'm really fucked." Shadow groaned.

Whatever this thing was stood taller than a school bus. It stood at least thirty feet tall on four legs, its body was covered in white fur from its head to its tail. Its entire body was made out of blue stone with pink spots. The whole thing looked like a dog made out of stone, one big ass dog made out of stone. "Nice doggy." Shadow slowly backed up. The beast lunged at him ready to take the human down. Shadow rolled under the swipe and came up with the blade striking its arm. The blade reverberated in his hands, it was a miracle that the blade didn't fall from his hand. Okay this really wasn't going to work. Shadow made a mental note to think before he jumped into a fight willy nilly. That didn't stop him from trying again, he swung the blade horizontally at its face. The monster opened its mouth taking the blade within its teeth.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Shadow roared. He refused to let go and kicked the beast in its chest. Shadow hit the gem and the beast roared in pain. It swung him around like a ragdoll till it finally let go of the blade sending Shadow airborne. Shadow rolled five times before he finally stopped. Shadow rose to his feet slowly clenching his back in pain,"Oh man I really need to stretch next time." The man groaned. The monster came charging at him in rage. It was about five feet from him when something came out from the trees smashing into the beast. Snow kicked up into the air blocking out what it could have been that came in like a wrecking ball. Shadow wanted to get close, he tried to but a tree came hurdling from out of the fray nearly crushing him. He ducked behind it waiting for the perfect opportunity to get into the fight.

Shadow could hear teeth gnashing and grunting. Something beat against another repeatedly then their was something like a popping sound. Everything was quiet after that and Shadow dared to peek over his cover. It was still hard to see who had one the skirmish. "Hello!?" Shadow raised his blade ready to hack in slash anything that wasn't human or at least friendly. The trees to the left of him snapped under the weight of another beast. This one was just a brown version of the other one. Shadow side stepped with his blade guarding his body, its arm met the steel creating sparks as it deflected off.

"Shadow!" Pearl yelled. She came running out from the tree with her spear in hand. Pearl threw the weapon striking the beast in its side making it roar. If Pearl wasn't the one who talked the other monster then who was it? Shadow let himself be distracted and the beast was on top of him trying to squish him. Shadow blocked the strike but was knocked over from the impact. It was easy to use the momentum to roll back to his feet for an easy recovery. Shadow could feel blood drip down from the cut above his eyebrow, his breathing became labored, he was getting tired from the fighting. Pearl on the other hand was ready to enter the fray. The gem flipped over his head wielding two spears. She threw one of them midair that struck the monster left of its gem. It wasn't enough to take it down but the beast retreated in pain. Pearl advanced on the monster with her other spear in hand to finish it off. Shadow ran to catch up to her when a pair of hands grabbed him by the scarf taking him down. Shadow threw his leg back, his kick was blocked and the attacker grabbed him by the leg spinning him around. Before he could even react a body crawled up his to knock the blade from his hand. Their hands locked around his wrists to pin his arms over his head.

"Get off me!" Shadow kicked his feet out wildly hoping to gain some purchase of the ground to buck them off.

"Shadow please calm down!"

Shadow just stopped. He slowly opened his eyes to see the one person he was looking for, Jasper. Nothing had changed about the gem. Three months of not seeing her and she looked the same as when she left. All this time and Shadow was the only messed up one, go figures.

Jasper rose to her feet and backed up slowly with her hands up. "Shadow I can explain just let me explain myself." Jasper shuddered when he picked up the sword again. Was Shadow here with the Crystal Gem to destroy her? Jasper summoned her crash helmet. "Don't do this Shadow!"

The man looked at the blade in his hand, the hilt burned in his grip from all the angry he was feeling. "Three months Jasper. You just left me in the fucking hospital." Shadow kept walking towards her as she backed up. Jasper begged him to put the sword down but he kept coming. The gem finally stopped moving and crouched low ready to attack. "Stop Shadow don't come near me!" Jasper yelled. Energy bounced around her body melting the snow around her, she was ready to strike if he attacked.

Shadow was five feet from her when he dropped the blade and dashed at her. His body struck her before Jasper raised her claws to strike him. Pearls spear struck a tree behind them missing it's intended target. Pearl charged at them from the treeline covered in scratches and bruises. "You will not hurt this planet!" Pearl summons a pair of dual blades. Shadow rolled off of Jasper and stood to his feet with his hands raised.

"Pearl stop this is Jasper!" Shadow closes the distance between them. The tip of Pearls blade leveled with his throat, a wild look in her eye scared him. "Pearl… it's me, what are you doing?"

She continued to advance, never allowing the blade to stab him but keep him moving backwards. "Shadow you have to understand she's a threat to this planet. I have to finish this now." Pearl looked past him to see her enemy rise to her feet. "Please step aside."

Shadow put his arms out to block her from stepping past him. "I can't let you do that Pearl." Shadow pressed forward, the tip of her blade cut the side of his neck drawing blood. Shadow kept begging for her to stand down. "Jasper isn't the same person she use to he I swear. I don't know everything about your past but that doesn't mean it has to determine the future."

Jasper gritted her teeth. "Shadow move I can take her down easily."

Shadow turned his head towards Jasper. "Shut up you're not helping your case!" Her silence was consent to continue. He turned his attention back to the gem. "Just let her go."

Pearl was torn apart. Jasper was an enemy but here this human was in front of her, so readily to defend her no matter what. Pearl crossed her arms and laughed. "Oh my goodness I really don't know what to do." Pearl let her blades disappear. "Fine. Shadow please don't let me be wrong about doing this. If you are you might of just doomed earth."

Shadow gave her a grin. "What's the world without the ones you love?"

"A petty and dull one Shadow, believe me."

Pearl turned around to leave towards the warp pad. The two stood side by side looking at her as she stepped upon the warp. A bright blue light flashed around the gem, her body was lifted up into the air before disappearing back to her home.

Shadow and Jasper stood together alone. Shadow didn't even notice that the blizzard had subsided and now the sun was out. "You shouldn't have come for me." Jasper growled, she reached out to grab him. Shadow slapped her hands out of the way and grabbed her by the collars of her suit. "Fuck you Jasper. Three months I've looked for you in the city and all you have to say is I shouldn't have come for you?"

Jaspers anger flared. "You have no idea who you're dealing with human! What obligations do I have towards you? Just because you stopped that Pearl from trying to attack me means nothing." Shadow moved to push her and she tackled him to the snow. Jasper leaned into his ear to whisper. "Don't act like you cared for me."

Shadow grabbed the back of her head. It was all or nothing there was nothing else he could do, this was his last effort to change her mind. Shadow pressed his lips to hers.

"What is this?" Jasper asked herself in shock. Stars appeared in her eyes at the random act. Jasper had seen videos of this but never have thought Shadow would have done it to her. A million words couldn't have put what she was feeling right now. Jasper felt something warm inside her threatening to claw it's way out, it was a yearning that she hadn't felt since being together with Lapis as Malachite. Jasper grabbed Shadow's body to hold him close to try and satisfy the urge. She could feel his hands run through her long hair making her moan between his lips.

The two finally parted after a couple minutes. Shadow was breathing hard, his body moved towards her to get more of her he wanted that fire more than anything, but they had to stop. Shadow wrapped his arms around Jasper tightly. "I know you ran away cause you didn't want to see me hurt Jasper it was obvious. I know I'm just some weak human being and you're an immortal space cheeto puff who can't pick her nose. It's kind of weird but that doesn't mean we can't make things work."

Jasper sighed. "I don't want to see you hurt again Shadow. You don't know how much it hurt to see you in a coma. I was so scared I didn't know what to do except to run away. I won't see you like that ever again." Jasper stood to leave.

"Yeah right girl." Shadow smiled as he pulled her back down on top of him and ruffled her hair. Jasper chuckled surprisingly and cursed at him to let her go.

"Damn it Shadow let me go. You're making this so hard. Please just forget about me."

Shadow made a sound like a horse. "No Jas. We didn't spend all that time together to just end our relationship in the middle of the woods. I don't care if I'm hurt or killed, as long as you're next to me when the going gets tough will be fine. Two fucked up peas in a pod."

Jasper wanted to scream in frustration. Shadow wouldn't give up no matter how far she tried to run. Jasper knew this human would change her and that scared her. Being vulnerable was something she wasn't use to it was punishable back on homeworld. Could she really find a home here on earth with him? The prospect excited her but eventually it would end. Homeworld wanted this planet and they would stop at nothing to get it. Jasper wanted nothing but to watch this world go down in flames, now Shadow was here, he was that thing worth protecting.

"Okay now you're scaring me and my fingers are going numb. Seriously can we go?"

Jasper made up her mind and stood to her feet. "Your such a weakling." Jasper teased making him on the back almost taking him off the feet. The two walked side by side when Shadow stopped all of a sudden.

"Hey Jas?"

The gem gave him a sideways look, why was he stopping she thought it was cold. "Yes Shadow what is it?"

The man looked her in the eyes with a look of total disbelief.

"I don't know how to get back."

* * *

 **Author's notes: Aye how's it going people? The 11th chapter in the story and I have no clue what to do from here. Hah it's kind of funny cause I haven't had writer's block yet I just keep having the urge to keep typing. Unfortunately I'll have to take a couple weeks to get some work don't to leave this country and come back home. I'll be coming back to type harder than I have before now that Shadow and Jasper are going to try and make things work. Will find out on the next chapter of Gem and Man!**

Side note: Thank you everyone for the reviews and friends for the positive feedback, and the readers for taking the time to read my work. You guys keep dreams going, stay classy all of you.

Shadow samurai out...


	12. Chapter 12

Bye Angel

Christmas was just around the corner. A time when families would rush to the store with their lists. Children will sit on the staircase waiting for Santa to come down from the chimney with a sack full of toys, that's if you weren't on the naughty list. For Shadow it was a fatal reminder of what happened four years.

The snow fell down silently, the tombs of the graveyard were buried hiding the names of lost loved ones. "Their you go," Shadow stood up from the ground "all better now." Shadow cleaned off the tombstone of snow. Shadow chuckled under his scarf at her last name. Erica Iris Killjoy. Erica always did hate her language for obvious reasons, she would always go by the name killjoy by the less mature monkeys of the school.

Shadow let out a ragged breath, his breathing wavered with the effort to hold back his tears. Visiting her every year never got easier. "Merry Christmas Erica." Shadow set the flowers above her name. Shadow talked a little bit longer. He told her about him getting better, all the crazy things that's been happening, he even talked about Jasper. Shadow stood up after 15 minutes it was getting late and it was time to go. Shadow touched the headstone one more time, whispered a prayer, then left to head back home.

"Shadow!" Jasper grabbed onto the man hugging him tightly. Shadow chuckled at the gem under her crushing hug. "You were gone so long. I thought someone had gutted you and threw your lifeless body in the sea."

Shadow face palmed at her gruesome imagination. "Jas you never cease to amaze me." He hung up his coat and scarf on the rack all the while Jasper stared at him. "Are you okay?"

Jasper crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him, her cheeks grew a shade of orange. "I want to ask a question." Jasper demand wasn't so surprising at least now it didn't make Shadow want to drop kick her.

Shadow headed into the kitchen to grab himself a drink. "What you got on your mind, orange juice?" Shadow brought out the gallon of juice.

Jasper opened her mouth to correct him on her name and frowned. "Stop playing around Shadow I'm not in the mood."

"Then ask your question jeez." Shadow brought the glass to his lips.

"Are you with another?"

Shadow choked on the orange juice, he coughed and patted his chest to get his bearing back. "What are you talking about?"

Jasper stood up from the couch with flames in her eyes. "This is the second time you've came back late, the first time with flowers. You wouldn't even tell me who they were for and when I wake up you were just gone with them!" The gem was now heated, she didn't know what it was. All day she had been thinking about what if Shadow was with another human. The thought infuriated her.

"Jasper are you," he took a minute to try and compose himself, "are you jealous?" Shadow tried to bite back a laugh. If he didn't Jasper probably would snap his neck. "Okay okay I'm sorry. No Jas, I'm not with some other girl. Today is just uhhhh."

"Just tell me Shadow."

Shadow rubbed a hand over his tired face. "Today is when Erica died. She use to be my lover. I went to pay my respect to her."

Jasper put a hand over her mouth. She didn't know Erica was that close to him. The only time she ever saw evidence of Shadows past was when he was asleep with the frame in his hand, she was so jealous that she hadn't thought it through.

"I-I'm sorry Shadow I-"

Shadow waved his hand. "Don't be. I haven't really talked to you about her you couldn't have known." Shadow sat next to the gem with a sigh. "I'm still getting over it but at least I have you here with me right?" He grinned at the gem. Her cheeks turned oranges again for a slight second.

"May I ask how she passed?"

Now Shadow was really starting to grow aggravated. Erica was gone and he was trying to get over it, pointing out the scars from his past wouldn't help. That's what he thought at least. Now things were different and someone he actually trusted wanted to know where the scars on his body came from. "It happened four years ago in a couple states over. We were visiting her parents, it was nice being out somewhere different you know. Her father learned about how I use to do martial arts and wanted me to come to his school. Of course I did and I trained there for a bit. I loved it but…"

Jasper could sense his hesitation."What happened?" She asked.

Shadow rubbed at his face again. "Their was a fighting tournament I was about to compete in for the school's honor, this fight was going to be the toughest fight I ever had. Just before the match the coach of the school approaches me. The man slaps down money and tells me that if I take the fall all of this money was mine." Shadow remembered it just like yesterday. Sitting in the locker room sweating through his hand wraps. The cheers of the people outside booming through the stadium. It scared him to think what would happen if he was to lose. Not just his honor was at stake but the school Erica's father had brought him into. Shadow shakes off the feeling of regret and continues.

"I told him no respectfully and that as a martial artist it would dishonorable. The coach was furious that I shot him down and swore that if I one I would pay for it, it sounded so cliche I didn't think nothing of it, now… to this day I regret not taking the deal." Shadow moves forward to rest his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. He gazed at the ground wide eyed from the flood of thoughts and emotions. "On round three I finally managed to beat him. A busted lip, bruised ribs, and a swollen eye and I finally managed to beat him with a kick to the head. Everyone went wild; her father cried in excitement, everyone was screaming in excitement. That night should have been a good night."

Jasper could notice Shadows body beginning to shake slightly. She put her hands on his shoulder and he flinched from the contact, it immediately disappeared as fast as it came and he continued after a few steady breaths. "All I could remember is a car slamming into us from the side then another to the right. I don't know how I wasn't crushed it was a miracle, I didn't walk any without getting some scars as you've seen. Erica wasn't so lucky. She was ejected from the car, I could remember screaming for her to wake up, the ambulance showed up an hour later." Shadow look to Jasper with a said look in his eyes, the memories of Ericas death hurt him so much.

"What happened to the man who crashed into you?"

Shadows fist balled up and a sadistic smile spread across his face, Jasper was taken aback by the crazy look in his eyes she never seen him like that before. "When he was in the hospital I asked him why he crashed into us, the man didn't want to talk which was already suspicious. After smothering him with his own pillow the man told me that he was sent to kill us for not throwing the match. Lets just say he's never going to wake up again."

* * *

Author's notes:

Aye Shadowsamurai here! Been awhile since I've updated the story I was hoping to finish the story up within this month but I guess not. This chapter was a little small due to the fact I'm trying to dodge my boss and type during work when I have to do actual WORK. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and I hope you have a good day. Stay classy people!

Shadow out...


	13. Chapter 13

Night Before Christmas

A upbeat christmas song played throughout the complex from one of the neighbors who was inviting everyone to his party he was having up stairs. It was actually pretty loud so when the other neighbors from the across the street came to investigate they somehow ended up getting roped into the fiesta. Jasper thought it sounded fun up there but Shadow was just trying to tape up a gift that he got for Jasper in his room. He locked the door because she kept trying to look at the gift, she could easily break down the weak material it was really just for insurance.

"DAMN MUSIC… FUCKIN TAPE...AHH!" Shadow came rolling out of the room with tape all over his arms and face. The box was horribly wrapped up stuck to his chest. Shadow cursed and rolled around till finally the tape was off his hands and the package under the christmas tree. Jasper wanted to help him but seeing Shadow struggle was more amusing for her than it was for him. The music from the party got louder and Shadow stood up to run for the door. Jasper caught him by the back of his collared shirt and Shadow fell on the ground growling in aggravation. "Please tell me why you just dropped me like a sack of rocks before I lose my mind."

Jasper picked him up and brushed him off. "Because Shadow… you need to lighten up and leave them alone, the music sounds nice and your people are having fun. Isn't this a time of celebration in your culture? You're the only one not having a good time."

Shadow plopped down on his couch and pouted. "I just wanted to have a quiet night with you Jasper. I'm not trying to be a scrooge or shout humbug out the window at kids. Why are you all excited anyways I thought you of all people dis-tasted anything human related unless it involves bagels and punching things. Maybe for this Christmas Santa can fix my walls."

Jasper lunged to grab him and Shadow rolled out of the way chuckling. "Don't make destroy you Shadow I'll crush you like a bug!" Jasper tried again but Shadow weaved out of the way.

"I almost believe that as much as you being able to catch me!" Shadow tripped over the rug as he finished talking. Jasper tried to reach for him and ended up getting pulled down with Shadow.

His head bounced off the ground, Shadow groaned from the pain and moved his hand to rub his head. With the other hand he moved to the side to push himself up but they rested on top of something else. Shadow turned his head to see his fingers laced between hers, she squeezed tighter not letting him go, Shadow looked back up to Jasper gazing down at him. Her cheeks were turning a shade of orange he had seen a couple times before. "Jasper what are you-" their foreheads touched first then her cheek brushed across his face. Shadow sucked in a breath of air from the sudden contact, his heart was beating so hard he thought it would break through his chest. Jasper moved down towards his neck slowly, her soft lips grazed his skin teasing him with a pleasure he kept buried. Jasper didn't know what she was doing when she started to grind her hips slowly against his lower half turning the poor man's brain into mush.

"Shadow I need to tell you something." Before Jasper could say anything Shadows hand gripped her by the back of the head and forced her lips against his. Jasper moaned between their tongues that were fighting a battle none of them wanted to win. Shadow forced his face away from Jasper and gripped her by the waist. He managed to flip her over and slipped his fingers between hers. Jasper gasped when Shadow slammed her arms over her head pinning her to the floor. The man was breathing heavily, he had a grin on his face that betrayed what he wanted to do. "I think we need to stop Jas, I don't think I can hold back." Shadow moved his face down between her neck taking in Jaspers scent. Shadow breathed between her neck, he was trying to calm himself, to quit while they were still ahead. "I don't know If I can hold myself back."

That was what broke through her hard exterior. Jasper didn't know what to do with this situation. He was a human and she was a gem, two different beings that should have never been together. Jasper had seen the Steven though, half gem and half human, it was definitely possible to be with them, but intimately? She didn't know what to do with that. Jasper couldn't hide the embarrassment from Shadow he knew what she was thinking, he just thought he should have known better.

Shadow moved away from her, he cursed at himself and slapped a hand to his face. "Damn it, Jasper I'm sorry I keep forgetting that you-"

"That I'm what!?" Jasper hissed. "An alien? Some monster that you humans see on your picture boxes? We're not the same you and will never be the same!" Jasper slammed her fist on the the floor in frustration with every word. Jasper froze when Shadow knelt down in front of her, his finger touched her cheek, he had a grin on his face. On his finger was a single tear that fell from her eye. "Great another sign of weakness," she thought to herself. Jasper tried to tear her face away from Shadow, the way he held her face in his hand filled her with a warmth Jasper hadn't known before.

"I already told you I'm not worried about any of that Jas. So what if you're an alien that doesn't mean you're any different from me." Shadow pressed his forehead against hers and took her hands into his. The music from upstairs began to pick up more.

" _Ooh the weather outside is frightful-"_ Dean Martin's voice echoed throughout the building.

Jasper was forced to her feet by Shadow. Her eyes bulged open when Shadow started to swing her around with one arm, he must have lost his mind cause that was the only explanation for the sudden change of heart. When he started to sing to the lyrics Jasper really thought Shadow had knocked back too much eggnog. "And since we've no place do go. Let it snow!" His voice was actually soothing to her ears, he danced around her bumping into hips to get the gem moving. Shadow twirled towards the lights and shut them off, the christmas tree was on giving the living room a nice atmospheric feeling. Jasper started to get the hang of dancing once again she joined in Shadows antics. Jasper twirled into his arms, she gripped his arms and folded them around her waist so that he held her. Shadow chuckled into the neck of the gem making her laugh from the feeling. He stepped in front of her and moved his hand from her back to her waist and pulled her close to him. Shadow dipped her body backwards surprising Jasper. The gem was really shocked at his strength until she saw a bead of sweat roll down his face, she had to give it to him he really knew how to hide his struggle. Shadow whispered something softly that made her blush, their eyes met and he slowly moved towards her lips. "And when we finally kiss goodnight…" Jaspers gem began to glow as they came closer to each other. For once in her life Jasper didn't feel anger or hate, right now in this moment everything was perfect. The glow grew brighter and brighter, Jasper felt as if she was floating on a cloud, she swore nothing on Earth would have been able to ground her. That was until someone knocked on the door.

The glow disappeared and her eyes opened. Shadow was looking up from her with a scowl on his face. It was obvious that he was mad at whoever could have been disturbing their evening.

"Give me a second." Shadow pulled Jasper up and beelined for the door. He opened the door and immediately regretted it.

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" Samantha screamed into his face. She fell backwards into his neighbor Matt's arms snorting, in one hand she held a bottle of liquor and in the other a mistletoe. Matt had smeared lipstick all over his face no doubt from his drunken employee who had way too much jollyness for her own good.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest. "Happy holidays to you too, now please tell me why are you knocking on my door an hour before christmas please." Shadow didn't bother hiding the aggravation in his tone. Matt was one of those neighbors that you would only notice when they filled up the complex with the smell of weed or burnt hotpockets. On more than one occasion the smell had gotten so bad he had to tell them to cut it out because the kids in the other rooms could smell it. Matt and his buddies did not stop and instead chose to invite more stoner buddies and have a big stoner party, this did not make Shadow happen.

"Woah chill man, so much hostility. We only came over to invite you guys to the party, you know, since it's christmas and all, I didn't think scrooge wanted to be alone." Matt ran a hand through his curly shaggy brown hair. It looked like a fucked up birds nest someone decided to style with a glop of douchebag gel you got from the dollar store. And of course who could forget Samantha.

"Yeah Shadow stop being such an asshole. I swear everytime I try to be nice to you I regret it." Samantha sloshed her drink around spilling its contents on the floor. Dressed in a way to large Christmas sweatshirt that was stained with what looked like vomit and pizza in obnoxiously flashy high heels she looked like the embodiment of a first class citizen. Shadow thought they looked perfect together.

Shadow chose to be the better man and took a deep breath, he instantly regretted it when the smell of marijuana assaulted his nose like a F-18. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm satisfied being with my own company." Shadow slammed the door shut.

"Who was that?" Jasper shouted from the bedroom. For some reason she sounded like she was rushing.

"Fuck off!" Shadow ran into the room and jumped on to her back. Shadow managed to snatch the Christmas gift from her hands. Jasper tried to get it back from Shadow but he was to slippery for her. "You have to wait till tomorrow for your present alright? If not you're gonna ruin the holiday spirit."

Jasper crossed her arms over her chest and growled. "Humbug."

Shadow laughed at her attitude and headed into the living room. He set the horribly packaged gift under the tree and sat cross legged in front of it. The tree gave off a hue that brought in a calm and silent night. Shadow had lit a couple candles in the corners of the rooms, their flames created shadows that danced on the walls of the apartment. Shadow started to slip away and when he leaned back Jasper had caught his head in her lap. He crept open his eyes and smiled at the gem who gazed down on him with those beautiful amber eyes.

"You really are beautiful Jasper." Shadow leaned into Jasper's hand letting her touch his face softly.

The gem only returned a toothy grin. She reached over to the couch and pulled off the blanket. Jasper tucked in the human in her lap, he had already fallen asleep and probably wouldn't wake up till tomorrow. Jasper leaned back on the floor with Shadow close to her chest. If she had a heartbeat Shadow would have been able to hear it, silent, calm and more relaxed than she had ever been before. The urge to run away again hit her but it quickly disappeared, she knew Shadow would do anything to find her. Jasper was scared at how things were going to be from now on. A gem warrior who abandoned her planet for a mere human, who would of thought. Jasper pushed those thoughts away and focused on the man curled into her chest. Shadow was never going to to let her go and she knew it nothing in this world would be able to tear them apart. When the last candle burned out Jasper was finally able to close her eyes and smile, the only thing she could hear was the sound of snow falling outside and her thoughts of the future.

* * *

Authors notes:

Good morning everybody. I honestly glad I finished up this chapter it took three days to finish which I'm not proud of but hey what can you do right. Thank you Cris881 for the review, it really motivates me when I comments on the story. Hah oh yeah and I won't get fired considering I'm in the military the worse thing that could happen is getting a foot in my a** and a slap on the wrist, but I'm much more sneakier and cannot get caught skating away from work. As far as the story I'm really hoping to branch out with it, I wanted to stay away from the main SU crew but seeing as how I ended up getting Pearl involved in the fic I could go multiple ways with the story that could affect Shadow and Jasper's relationship in a negative or positive way. Will Shadow ever get his walls fixed? Can Jasper stop eating all the bagels? Or will the two finally strangle each other ending this story in a bland unimaginable not so creative way? Find out in the next thousand chapters Of Gem and Man!

Stay classy people!

Le Samurai is out...


	14. Chapter 14

Alarms Blue

Pyramids- Frank Ocean

"JASPER!" Shadow lunged forward gripping at the air hoping to catch the shadowy illusion. Shadow was panting at the nightmare he just had. His body was covered in a cold sweat, even his hands shook from the dream that played on repeat in his mind.

Jaspers fingers grabbed him by the mouth softly then fell down on his lap. "Please Shadow." The gem was half asleep next to him peacefully, for such a huge being she really looked like a teddy bear. Shadow couldn't help but close the little gap between them and turn her towards him. Jasper opened one eye slowly to the man touching her. A scowl formed on her face, it was to late in the night to be complaining about hogging all the covers again. That's what she thought he was going to do until Shadow kissed her lips, it was soft and calmer than the other times they had done it, almost like Shadow was scared that she was going to shatter or disappear.

Shadow parted the kiss and planted his face into her neck, Shadow needed something to stable his frantic thoughts and what could be better than a hulking space alien. "Please don't leave." Shadow could feel his throat choke up, he really didn't know where this was coming from he just felt so scared. It took him a couple minutes but he finally fell asleep.

" _What the fuck is wrong with me today_?" Shadow was in deep thought, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. A cold chill ran through his body making his bones shake.

Maybe he was cursed.

Shadow took a quick shower and headed into the living room where he saw Jasper in a checkered red and black shirt and shorts… cooking? She had one of his aprons on, the funny one with the pig on the front Shadow forgot he had. Jasper was humming a song she listened to the other day, some song by coldplay, he thought it was fix you. Shadow sat down in the living room and sat his laptop on the table and leaned over. It had been awhile since he checked his email and since they had nothing to do since it was his day off Shadow probably needed to do some inbox cleaning. He kept peeking up from the screen to see her cooking. Something about the whole scene put his mind at ease. It's not everyday a hot alien cooked for you.

Shadow scrolled through his latest emails.

"Trash… trash… scam…" He kept scrolling until one email popped up all of a sudden knocking back the scroll. A tick grew in Shadows jaw, now he would have to scroll all the way back down and multi select everything . Shadow opened it up and read through the email quickly, he gasped at what it read then read it over again and again. "No way!" Shadow shouted standing to his feet. Jasper jumped in shock from hearing Shadow behind her, she didn't even know he was awake yet she was hoping she could surprise him with a little bed and breakfast. Shadow ran into the kitchen and grabbed the gem into a tight hug. He tried to lift her up but she was too heavy so he just spun her around in a circle, much less taxing it was. Jasper tried to fight him off but she was enjoying seeing him so happy. He squished her cheeks with his hands and yelled in excitement.

"What Shadow? Why are you so excited all of a sudden. Did you save 15% percent on car insurance by switching over to Geiko?"

Shadow stopped in place and gave her a cock eyed look. "No smart ass, I don't even want to ask why you memorized that but just, no. We won the raffle Jasper we got the tickets!"

"What are tickets?"

The man smacked himself in the face, he kept forgetting that Jasper still wasn't that knowledgeable on somethings. Sometimes the best ways to explain things were in barney style. "It's the golden ticket Jas, a piece of beauty that will take us further on this planet than you've ever seen. We won Jas we're going to Korea!" His face lit up again with excitement he could barely contain himself. How they won he had no idea and it wasn't fake. The link that sent it even had a link with their website including other user friendly information that wasn't all in korean. There was no way that this random email could have been a fake.

"What about your job Shadow?" Jasper didn't want him to get fired, that meant no more bagels.

Shadow thought for a second before he snapped his fingers. "I've never asked for a vacation and we just hired a new employee I'm pretty sure Antoine wouldn't mind."

Something about the whole thing was setting off alarms in the gem, she didn't know what it was but she had a bad feeling. "I don't know Shadow. Why don't we just stay here it's nice and quite."

"Jas I love this place to it's my home, but that doesn't mean we won't come back it's only a couple weeks, what's the worst that could happen- actually don't answer that." Shadow hoped she wanted to go, he needed to get away from this feeling that ran through his body, every time he kept thinking of his dream his hands started to shake. Maybe if the two actually spent some time away from this place they would grow even stronger, maybe Jasper wouldn't have doubts whether this thing that they had would work. It was a shot he was willing to take.

Jasper crossed her arms over her chest. "No Shadow and that's final." The gem turned her face to avoid the puppy eyes he was giving her, he kept making sad noises and rubbing against her arm with his head. It wasn't going to work until he straddled himself on her lap and started to kiss at her neck.

"Please Jas oh please let's go." He kept kissing her neck until the gem was shaking. Shadow stifled a laugh at how funny it was to tease the gem warrior. Almost like playing with a tiger covered in steaks.

Jasper tried to hold on a little bit longer, she wasn't going to quit she was a warrior that was far stronger than any human on this wretched planet. That was what she thought until he started to bite her and the gem couldn't even form a rational thought. "Fine S-shadow we'll go p-please don- just stop Shadow." The man stopped biting the blushing gem and kissed her on the cheek softly.

Shadow was pushed over on the couch. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm Jas."

Jasper got back to her feet back into the kitchen. "Shut up and wait for you food, you can't start the day without the most important meal of the day."

"You're so gay."

* * *

Shadow woke up from another nightmare, it took him all his strength not to scream on the plane. Jasper slept next to him, her huge body barely fit in the seat, she looked like a packaged hot dog with how squished she was. Shadow got up to his feet wobbily, whether it be the turbulence or the aftereffects of his dream. He stumbled into the small bathroom just before he keeled over on the sink emptying all the contents in his stomach. Shadow ran the water to wash the taste out of his mouth. Shadow looked into the mirror, his eyes looked darker than normal and the sacks under his eyes looked like a six pack. Shadow felt like his mind was slipping every time he went to sleep, he was scared to even close his eyes. The mirror started to change and Jasper appeared behind him with her hands wrapped around his neck. A sadistic smile appeared on her orange face then she wrenched his neck back and sunk her teeth into his neck.

Shadow woke up again.

This time the sun filled the cabin and the fellow passengers were waking up. Jasper was staring at him with concern in her eyes. Jasper tried to reach for his hand and Shadow moved it out of the way. "I'm sorry Jas I'm just tired." He tried to make up some excuse. The look on her face told him she didn't believe him. Shadow just ignored her angry glare and looked out the window instead. The plane finally touched down after another hour, korean dancers dressed in skimpy shiny shorts and bras met the passengers at the gate. One of them danced towards Shadow with a little box in hand. She smiled cutely at him and tried to push the gift into his hands. Shadow was about to deny it when Jasper grabbed him by the arm roughly and marched off.

"Whoa there lassy I do something?" Shadow tried to wrench his arm free.

Jasper finally let him go and huffed when he tried to move around in front of her. "I saw how you were looking at those girls." Jasper started to raise her voice catching the attention of people passing by.

"No I did not Jasper they just wanted to give us a gift. You ain't got nothin to worry about."

The gem wasn't convinced she swore his eyes were glued to the girls as soon as the plane doors opened. Maybe she was just overreacting or being jealous as Shadow called it before. Even if she was Jasper didn't understand why Shadow didn't attack the woman, is that not how your suppose to react when your in a relationship? Jasper was beginning to doubt him again.

The two kept walking through the airport taking in the sights. It was so bubbly and different here compared to back home. The two past through a slide door to see the outside world. It was beautiful out, it was a little bit too hot out but it was manageable. The people who were in charge of the vacation waited for the rest of the guests to appear on the huge white and yellow shuttle. People all over the world sat down laughing in their own sections drinking liquor and eating. Shadow sat down with Jasper near the back of the shuttle that gave them the best view of the city.

"You still gonna be mad at me?" Shadow finally asked after a few hours of agonizing silence.

Jasper turned to look at him. His bore into hers with equal annoyance. Shadow wasn't grinning anymore, honestly he was getting sick of getting the silent treatment. Jasper curled her fists into a ball, just looking at him was annoying her, those damn eyes challenged her to do something. The one trait she hated and respected about Shadow was the look he held for every situation.

"Why won't you just admit you were looking at her?"

Shadow could feel his heart pace quicken from how angry he was getting. Shadow leaned back and tapped at the table. "I don't know why you think I would lie to you Jasper I've done nothing wrong, she only wanted to give me a box of chocolates!"

Shadow and Jasper butted heads trying to fight each other.

"So you were just gonna take the chocolates huh?! Ooh you have some huge gems to do that in front of me." Jasper bashed against him but he refused to give up.

Shadow bounced back with equal venom. "You sound crazy Jasper I wasn't trying to do anything why don't you get that through your thick skull."

Jasper stood to her feet looking down at Shadow, her eyes began to glow with the rage that was brewing inside of her. The gem reached inside her shirt and pulled out the Christmas gift Shadow had given her. It was a pill shaped Jasper necklace Shadow had given her along with a ugly orange Christmas sweater.

"If you want me to start acting crazy then I will!" She snatched the gift from her neck and threw it at his chest. Jasper turned to leave. She shoved through people knocking them over. Shadow blinked away his shock and ran after her. He grabbed her wrist just as she stepped off the shuttle.

"Jas please talk to me." Shadow went to touch her shoulder and the gem lashed out in anger. Her claws cut a gash across his arm making him yelp in pain. He held his bloodied arm to his chest staining his short with blood. Jasper had her mouth opened in shock she couldn't believe what she had done. When she reached for him her hand was swatted away.

"You'll never believe in me."

Jasper put a hand to her mouth. How could she be so angry that she attacked him, it was an accident she didn't mean it, everything was starting to crumble. "Shadow please I'm sorry I-"

Shadow turned around and started running, he didn't know where but he couldn't be near her. He took a right through a path near a bus stop and kept going till his heart couldn't take much more. Shadow didn't know where he was at but he didn't care. Shadow looked at the four stripes that cut across his arm, it looked like he was attacked by some sort of animal. Shadow leaned against a tree and sat down. His eyes grew heavy, he was tired from today's events or it could have been jet lag. Shadow chose the later and closed his eyes to rest under the tree.

"Dad look he's hurt?" A little boy stated to his father. The boy stared at the man who held a bloodied arm to his chest, he couldn't help but notice how he was breaking into a sweat. He tossed and turned all while muttering a name he couldn't make out.

The father stood in front of his child protectively. "Why don't we just keep moving kiddo he looks alright." He knew otherwise but they didn't know this young man and they already had enough problems on their plate.

The boy set his book down. "No dad we have to help him. We can't just leave him here." The boy licked his hand and raised his arm. He slapped down on the wound and the man's eyes popped open.

"What the heck kid?!" Shadow rolled around in pain gripping his arm that actually didn't hurt at all, it felt better than it had before. Shadow looked at his arm and was shocked to see that the claw marks were gone. "What did you- did you do this to me?" Shadow looked up at the shaggy headed pudgy kid. He couldn't help but notice the kids red shirt with a yellow star in the center.

An old man stood next to him, he was a little bit fatter and had long hair to the back of his head. Shadow face went blank, he didn't really know what to make of these odd characters.

"Are you okay mister? You didn't hurt your head too did you?"

Shadow chuckled at the kid. "No I'm fine… I don't know how you did it but thank you."

The boy smiled with stars in his eyes. "Your welcome mister uhhhh. What is your name?"

Shadow held his hand for him to shake. "It's Isaac Shadow. You can just call me Shadow kid." It had been awhile since Shadow had given someone his full name, he normally just went by Shadow cause that's what everyone called him in school, it was rare to ever hear his first name so he stuck with his last. The boy returned his gesture and the man stood to his feet to shake what seemed to be due boy's father.

"Nice to meet you mister Shadow. I would say you had an odd last name but that would just be hypocritical, my name is Greg Universe," the man patted his head making the boy chuckle, "and this little guy is Steven Universe he's my son."

Shadow rubbed the back of his neck, he felt kind of embarrassed. "Well nice to meet you universes. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble I was just tired and fell asleep on the spot. Guess the lag from the way over here is kicking my butt."

Greg looked at the man's arm then back to him. "May I ask how you hurt your arm? It looked pretty painful."

"Let's just say never grab something with claws bigger than yours."

The universe's didn't really know what he had meant but it was nine of their business. "Well it was nice to meet you mister Shadow, I'm glad we were able to help, have a nice day." The boy held his hand out again and Shadow shook it, he was beginning to like this kids bubbly attitude. Compared to Jasper this kid was an angel.

The two began to walk away when Shadow realized that he didn't really know what to do or where to go. He dug the necklace he had gotten Jasper and sighed. He hoped that this would pass with some time and that Jasper would realize that he wasn't trying to hurt her. Shadow put it back into his pocket and ran back towards the two.

"Hey uh is there anyway I can help?" Shadow asked.

Greg gave Steven an uneasy look. "Jeez I don't know Shadow we don't want you getting hurt." Greg twirled with his long hair. "I think it would be best to stay out of our business a lot of weird stuff might happen.

Shadow waved him off with a farting sounding noise. "Trust me if your weird can beat mine I'll pay you, besides I can handle my own trust me. If you get into any trouble I can back you up, these guns aren't for show." Shadow did a macho man flex making the kid laugh.

"Dad what's the worst that could happen. Mister Shadow wants to help so why don't we let him." Steven continued walking, his face buried in the leather book he had in hand.

Greg just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking with his own bags he had in hand.

Shadow followed close behind. Greg and Steven talked but Shadow wasn't paying attention he was too busy thinking of Jasper. He wanted to make sure she was alright and not ripping people apart. Granted he did tell her to not do that unless someone was trying to attack her and even then he just told her to break an arm or something. Seeing as how she was taller than the average male the police wouldn't believe she was being assaulted, they would need a tank, maybe even an army.

"This feels familiar." Greg was talking about a fence that blocked off the rest of the path. Steven turned to his dad, streams of tears fell down his face.

"Dad help me get over this."

Greg helped his son over then slowly started to climb over. He finally managed to clear the top then fell the rest of the way down crushing his bags. The man groaned in pain but he was fine.

Shadow climbed it easily and dropped behind them with ease. "Still got it." Shadow muttered under his breath with a grin. It had been awhile since he climbed a fence. This whole countryside adventure they were having reminded him of when he was a kid running around with his friends exploring the big open world.

"Hey look at that!" Steven exclaimed. Steven started to run towards what caught his attention.

Shadow looked at the massive blue palanquin that sat out in the open. That feeling of fear raced through his blood again and he gripped at his chest. His breathing became labored, a feeling like a burning hot knife drove through his brain making the man drop to his knees. Visions of the dreams he has been having flashed across his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping they would go away but it only made it worse. Shadow saw himself in hoisted up by his wrists, beaten and broken by some unknown enemy. There was a clinking noise like chains being dragged across the ground. Out of the darkness Jasper fell to his feet. Her hair was caked in red blood from his wounds. No matter how many times he called out to her she wouldn't wake up.

Shadow gripped his face. His nails dug into his eyes almost clawing them out. Hands clasped over his hands and mouth. Greg started to drag his body behind bushes. He kept a hand over Shadows mouth hoping to stop whatever ahead of them from hearing him. The universe's held his arms down till the images and pain subsided to a dull ache. Shadow stopped moving and took shallow breaths, it helped to ground him back down to Earth.

"Mister Shadow are you okay?" Steven eyes flooded with tears that confused him, something was wrong and they needed to leave quickly.

"Yes." He lied. "What is that thing?" Shadow pointed at whatever that thing was that his under a huge blue cloak. An even smaller blue creature kneeled next to her with her face down. The woman spoke sadly in front of a pink palanquin covered in flowers. Her voice sounded so soft and sad that Shadow thought he was going to cry himself.

Steven ducked behind the bushes and wiped at the tears. "I've been seeing through her eyes, crying her tears!"

"What are you doing over there?" The voice of the woman asked.

All of them cringed at the voice, footsteps approached them closer and closer.

"I thought I heard something. I think we're not alone." The smaller blue woman approached their position, her eyes were covered by her short hair.

Shadow looked at Greg and they both nodded in acknowledgement. Whoever this was or whatever it was might be a danger putting the kid in danger.

Shadow gave Steven a thumbs up. "Let your pops and I handle this kid."

The adults stood up shocking the poor thing. Greg faced the wrong way but Shadow was facing her, he almost gasped at what he saw. In the middle of the woman's chest was a pearl. She was a gem.

Greg spoke nervously. "Hey uhhh nice weather we're having aren't we? Ummm so what's up?" He snapped two finger pistols at the smaller figure.

Shadow deadpanned. "You couldn't have come up with something better?"

Greg just shrugged his shoulders.

"Pearl? Who is that?"

The pearl spun around and did some sort of arm gesture that Shadow never seen before. "My lady I found some natives." She bowed to the taller woman.

Shadow and Greg stepped forth from the bushes. "uhh yes yes! We are natives of this beautiful land!" Shadow beat his chest making the pearl jump. Greg only bowed his head and gave a horrible Korean greeting. Shadow probably should have done the same thing.

"Bring them here." She ordered her servant.

"How curious, beings so fragile and small can survive on this strange planet while a being as powerful as a diamond perishes."

Shadow couldn't ignore the sadness in this being's voice, it reminded him of his own when he had to deal with being alone. "Its hard knowing that while the one you loved his dead you have to live on; like you were half the person you were without them. I understand how you feel all too well.

Greg looked back and forth from the woman to him. "Do you miss her?"

"Yes." Both Shadow and the woman said in unison.

"Aw I'm awfully sorry I too can understand what's it's like to lose somebody."

The woman finally turned around revealing herself. A sad blue face with blue eyes and long white hair. Shadow was taken aback by her appearance. She looked like a sad angel.

"I lost someone very important to me to; I miss her everyday and I think about her all the time, but she's never coming back. That feeling can be so hard to be okay with." Greg almost leaped out of his skin when Shadow patted him on the shoulder.

Shadow gave Greg a sympathetic grin. "I got out of that darkness just recently as well. The light that helped me wanted to destroy everything I've ever known and she probably could have if we never met. All you need is some faith and a little light and you'll always get out."

The blue woman dripped crying for a moment. She stared at them for a few seconds before going back to the palanquin. "I'm surprised that human beings are capable of understanding how I feel. It's a shame, there's a geo-weapon incubating in your world's planet that will destroy everything shortly." She slowly began to rise to her feet towering over the broken down palanquin. Shadow took a step back at her sheer size, he didn't think gems could be so huge there was no way this was real.

"You know I really shouldn't be here but I'm glad I came back one last time. To save the last pieces of her legacy." Blue diamond crouched back down, a smile appeared on her angelic blue face. Shadow didn't notice the diamond on her chest till then.

Greg said something to her then the gems huge hands wrapped around Greg him like some toy figurine. Blue diamond stood to her feet and outstretched her left hand. Out from the clouds appeared a ginormous arm that floated in the sky like some arm spaceship.

"Pearl please grab the other human."

The blue gem started to walk towards her palanquin that floated towards them.

Shadow started to run at the woman. "GREG!" Shadow was just five feet from the woman when something struck him in the gut hard. He crashed into the ground gripping his stomach hard, bile rose to his throat and he vomited all over the ground.

The pearl walked towards him slowly. "Please don't resist human. I don't want to hurt you." her voice was so calm and serene it pissed him off more

"I'm sick of you gems kicking my ass!" Shadow ran at her and jumped the air into a flying side kick. She easily dodged his attack and spun around kicking him in the arm. Shadow was taken off his feet and crumbled to the ground again in his face. His head beat against the dirt from the pain. His arm started to turn a dark shade if blue, it was broken from her attack. Shadow rolled out of the way at the last second dodging a stomping kick. It left a crater in the ground where he would have been. How could such a small gem have so much power? It was insane to think what these things could do to Earth if they invaded, mankind wouldn't stand a chance.

Shadow ran at her, he was fighting a losing battle but he didn't know what else to do. The kid was still in the bushes and his father and him were about to be abducted, their was nothing else to do. She dropped low and sweet his feet from underneath him. Shadow didn't even fall to the ground before she seized him by the throat. Her fingers gripped around his throat harder and harder until his brain finally lacked enough oxygen to keep him going. His body went numb and Shadow slipped away unconscious. The pearl carried the human princess style onto the palanquin.

Steven fell from the bushes and ran towards them. He screamed for his father but it began to rise into the sky. The hand clasped around it taking it into the ship.

"Stop!" Steven jumped into the air defying all human logic, being half gem gave him perks that he himself was still discovering. The ship started to turn as Stephen neared it, his hand stretched out he begged he would make it in time. Their was a whooshing sound like something bending then the ship warped and blended, it blasted off, the very clouds itself were dispersed including Steven.

"Dad…" Steven muttered sadly, an empty spot where the ship was at reminded him that once again he was too late. Steven fell out of the sky towards Earth until a pair of hands caught him. The dark gem hugged him tight in her eyes, she was so shaken by what had happened.

"Garnet!" Steven looked at the gem who had looked out for him his entire life, she was so opposed to him coming here she was the last person he expected to see. Something was wrong though. Garnet was so edgy, the visor she wore to conceal her three eyes were cracked and shattered in some places and her clothes torn. It looked like she was attacked.

"Steven I-I'm so sorry I saw you come here, I saw blue diamond on Earth I saw her see me and discovering all of us. I could be here with you!" Garnet dropped Steven and fell to a knee. Everything was moving so fast and the battle she just had worn her out.

"Garnet she took my dad and this man we met, all he wanted to do was help and now their both gone. What are we going to do?!" Steven was so frantic, his little hands shook so hard he thought his hands would fall off.

Garnet looked up at the sky, a feeling of determination filled her being, she would do anything for Steven. Garnet twisted her head to the left and tossed Steven away from her. Steven couldn't see what it was but he could hear something slam into Garnet and the gem grunt in pain.

"I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" Jasper roared so loudly the trees around them shook. The larger gem slammed her fist into Garnet then tossed her by the throat into four trees. Garnet stumbled to her feet, she was in so much pain she thought she would poof from another attack. Never had Garnet seen a gem with so much rage and anger.

Garnet rose to her feet and summoned her gauntlets but Jasper never came. Garnet stepped out from the treeline and was shocked to see Jasper on her knees beating and screaming on the ground. Steven ran up to Garnet holding her leg tightly.

"Shadow I'm sorry I shouldn't have hurt you." Jasper pulled at her hair, she could feel her sanity clawing away into a pit of agony she had felt once before. This time it was worse and Jasper couldn't hold back her pain.

Shadow was gone and it was her fault. A hand touched her shoulder and Jasper lashed out at the crystal gem. Garnet evaded her attacks and managed to get in close enough to throw Jasper on the ground and pin her.

"Please Jasper stop we can-" Garnet fell to the side from the blow of the attack. Jasper picked up another rock and raised it over her head to smash the gems head in. Steven ran between them and created a bubble that knocked Jasper back. That didn't stop her and she beat on the pink bubble with everything she had.

"Jasper please we don't have time! If we don't get moving my dad will be gone and the man will too!"

Jasper finally stopped attacking and fell to her knees again. She put her head in her hands. "Why did you stop me? I could have saved him, and we would have ran away. So tell me why… SHADOW WAS ALL I HAD!"

Garnet rose to her feet slowly, she placed a hand on Stevens shoulder. He looked up at her worried, she gave him a reassuring nod. Steven knew what she was thinking, she didn't need to say much her silence was an answer most of the days. Shadow retracted the bubble and Garnet dropped to her knees in front of the orange gem. Jasper didn't move, she was so spent she had nothing left to give in this fight.

"I saw a vision of you getting him Jasper. You succeeded but he wouldn't have made it out alive. Shadow would have been lost to you forever, I had to stop you not just for this planet's sake but for his. I dony need future vision to see that even you have fallen for the temptations that this world offers."

Jasper still didn't look up.

Garnet stood to her feet. "You can sit here and sulk all you want Jasper but that doesn't bring you one step closer to saving the one you love. Stand on your feet and fight for Shadow like he did for you, do it for him." Garnet reached a hand out to the gem.

Jasper looked up from her hands at the gem, even looking at the fusion made Jasper want to shatter her into nothing. If she did that there would be no way of getting Shadow back, the one and only person that had faith in her on this horrible prison of a planet. This was her only chance. Jasper slapped her hand away and stood to her feet.

Jasper looked up to the skies with clenched fists and a new burning determination. "I'm coming Shadow hold on."

* * *

Author's notes: This is the longest chapter I have written for this story and I have to say that's kind of sad. Compared to the last chapter where I took three days to type it this one only took a day and a half, some oriental food and a six hour nap to finish it. I'm still typing on my phone so please excuse any mistakes I'm only human I make mistakes ⊙_⊙ That's actually a really good song. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, drop a review or PM me about whatever I don't really care. Semper classy people!

Shadowsamurai~


	15. Chapter 15

Resistance

Greg grabbed Shadow by his good arm around his neck and hoisted him to his feet. The young man was worse than he had thought. Greg didn't expect Shadow to try and fight to get him back, now the two were kidnapped and a very long way from home.

The blue Pearl escorted them off the ship. Greg was almost tempted to try and try to escape but he had seen what had happened to Shadow and there was no way he would last as long as he did. The human finally began to stir awake slowly. He coughed a couple times, his breathing was ragged and husky, something inside of him most have been damaged.

"Hey bud everything is going to be fine." Greg tried to reassure him as nest as possible. Shadow coughed again and blood spattered his shirt Greg knew that they were far from okay.

A gem dressed in blue attire and white thigh high boots appeared from a door ahead of them. She took one look at the humans and spat in disgust.

"Oh my! Blue diamond." She did that same gesture as the Pearl had done. Her stone like expression broke into complete surprise.

Blue diamond nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Good Evening Holly Blue Agate. It seems you have been taking care of Pink diamonds zoo very well."

The gems cheeks turned blue. "Yes your highness we have. I'm sorry for my ignorance it has been so long since we've seen someone of your stature. We almost thought we were abandoned." Holly blue set her eyes on the two humans behind the huge gem.

A fake smile spread across her face."Oh? We have more humans I see. What is it that you wish to he done with them? I assume you want to add them to the collection."

Blue diamond nodded. "Yes except for the injured human. He needs medical attention right now." The diamond gestured towards Shadow, he coughed again and blood stained the floor. It made her sick to see this human hurt so much. She wasn't expecting him to fight and certainly not to get back up. Humans really did surprise her.

"As you wish your majesty." Holly blue snapped her fingers and two large Amethysts came running in. They hesitated to do what she asked and the gem warden snapped in anger. "You dumb earth deviants hurry up and take this human to the infirmary."

"Y-yes Holly blue agate!" The two said in perfect unison, they gave her a salute and walked towards Greg to take him. The man took a step back to distance himself from the gems he was weary of just giving his only friend away to these strangers. "Where are you talking him?" Greg asked, he tried to sound brave but the old man was more scared than he let on, this was so out of his element.

The two amethysts laughed at the small humans voice, it sounded funny to their ears. One of them pushed Greg back and the other one threw Shadow over their shoulder. He made a yelping sound then once again the darkness took him away.

"He looks funny!" A voice yelled from out of the darkness.

A hand touched his face and Shadow swatted at it. Something made an annoyed noise then their was shuffling. "I don't think it's very nice I think we oughta throw him into space!" Another soft voice asked its companions.

There was a group of laughter before it finally subsided to a low chatter.

Shadows eyes slowly began to open up to his surroundings. It took a little bit for his eyes to adjust to the lighting, the figures that stood over him looked like murky people until they started to focus into various different gems. Gems as tall as Jasper stood over him with smiles on their purple and orange faces, one gem was almost a grapefruit color with crazy colored eyes, this was a circus if he ever saw one. Shadow tried to move his right arm but couldn't, he turned his head and saw that it was in some sort of crystalized cast. He tried to move his fingers and a pain shot through his arm making him cringe. He really couldn't stop getting the taste beat out of him could he? Shadow opened his mouth to talk and coughed, he was thirsty and could barely raise his voice.

One of the different color gems walked forward from the sea of purple. Shadow would have jumped off of the hard bed he was laying on if his body actually wanted to move.

"Hey beautiful, I thought I would never see you again. I had a terrible nightmare" Shadow reached his hand out to touch what he thought was his Jasper.

The gem leaned down and his hand patted the top of her head, it was an odd feeling being touched by a human she didn't really know what to think of it but his touch didn't make her uncomfortable. The human didn't take his eyes off of her and reached into his pocket with his good arm. He pulled what looked like a Jasper stone attached to some type of wire or string. The Jasper opened her hand and he placed it in hers then closed her fist around it.

"You won't lose this again will ya?" Shadow gave her droopy smile that the gem never seen before. Whoever this human thought she was was definitely someone he card for, could it have been another gem? It was probably the side effects of the gem magic they used to heal his body.

The skinny Jasper went to open her mouth to say something when the hatch opened and in stepped Holly blue agate. "You clump of earth rocks what are you doing? I told you to heal him not gawk over him like a new toy! Do you know who is here!?" Hollie walked over to the small Cornelian and bent over to get into her face.

"What are you doing you beta gem? Blue diamond is here and you want to sloth around? I have half the mind to punish you where you stand!" Hollie kicked the gem in her chest sending her crumbling on the ground.

Holly cut through the crowed of the earth gems to look at the human. Compared to how he looked when he got in she would have to say that he looked better, still a disgusting nosey being but she did what the diamond had told her to do. One of the beta gems didn't move out of her way when she ordered them to, her eyes were glued to the human.

"What do we have here!" Holly grabbed the gem by her hair making in hiss in pain.

Skinny Jasper cursed through clenched teeth earning making the warden slam her against the bed. "Nothing Holly!" She tried to pry her arm from her head but she was not letting go. Holly forced her over closer to the human's face.

"No no no this won't do at all." Holly tisked with her tongue. She reached to her gem and pulled out a whip that crackled with energy. The gem she had between her fingers gasped in fear, she knew what would happen. Holly turned towards the crowed, a sadistic smile made the other gems cower in fear for what was about to happen to their sister.

Holly raised her hand over her head to whip the gem, it had been awhile since she had punished the beta gem and took great pleasure in it. The smile grew so why she thought her form would crack. She brought down the whip hard.

Shadow was already up before she could bring it down. He used the caste to block the strike, it wrapped around his arm electrifying the crystal caste. The blue gems eyes grew wide at this new turn of events she wasn't expecting for him to be able to move. Shadow didn't stop and pushed forward towards the gem, he ducked under her guard and came up with the caste. His fist smashed under her chin. The caste cracked from the impact and smashed into pieces, his arm exploded into so much pain he thought he would pass out again. Shadow cradled his arm to his chest trying to brace himself against the pain.

Holly slammed into the wall from the strike. Her physical form would have disappeared if he had hit he anyr harder, he only managed to make her angrier. Holly stood to her feet slowly, her hand reached behind her head and she summoned another whip from her gem. Nothing would sate her anger until she saw this human pay for his arrogance.

"Hurry you need to go she's going to kill you!" Skinny Jasper tried to drag the man to his feet but he couldn't move. The magic hadn't finished healing him, his body was still to weak. She didn't know what to do, he was going to die if he didn't run away. Jasper went to grab him again when Cornelian slammed into her knocking her over. The room was filled with the sound his screams, a pain filled scream that she had never heard before. Jasper looked back to see the two whips wrapped around Shadow's body electrocuting him, his eyes seemed like they were going to bulge out of his head, Jasper thought his voice would break. She begged for him to pass out and after a few more seconds his body finally fell over. She knew she should be happy that he was out but they all knew that things would get worse for him, out of all the time they had been here they had never seen anyone hit Holly for fear of what she could do, for fear of being shattered or worse.

Holly turned to the gems in the room, a fire grew in her eyes that they had never seen before. "Get him to the guest room, I want to show this human what we do to those who think they can resist my will."

All of them hesitated to move angering her even more, she cracked her whip against the wall stirring more fear in them. None of them wanted to do what she said but it was either him or them. Skinny Jasper tried to move, to stop her sisters from dragging his broken body to the guest room but Cornelian stopped her.

"Let go she's going to kill him!"

Cornelian talked her once again, the smaller gem refused to let her family get hurt. "No you can't! You know what she will do if you try. He's only a human!"

Skinny Jasper bit her lip. In her hand she still held the gift he had given her, she didn't think it was for her but whoever the human was really looking for.

Shadow woke up groaning. His head drooped down his eyes caught the drops of blood falling from his mouth and nose collecting below him. His whole body burned and his bones ached more than he could ever remember in his life. It took him a minute to remember what had happened to him he felt so groggy and hurt.

"What the?" Shadow tried to move his arm but they were shackled on either side of the walls. He was on his knees in a dark room. The only light was a blue hue coming from the ground. Shadow tried to force the chains but it was useless he was helpless, even if he did escape he didn't think he could do much in his current condition.

"I despise when weaker beings think they can rise up." The voice laughed through the darkness, "I think its cute."

Shadow picked up his head to see the gem he had punched in this face walking towards him with a whip in hand. His whole body tensed up at the sight of it, his body screamed for him to do anything to escape the pain that was done to him and was about to be done.

"Shut up!"

Holly took a step back. She was not expecting that sort of response, not from a human, then again he did have the stones to attack her. The gem circled around him, she toyed with the weapon. " _How should I do this_?" She thought. Their was so many different ways she could make this human beg for his death but she wanted to savor the screams she would get from him.

"Your very defiant for someone who is half dead… tell me, human, do you know how I keep all these degenerate earth gems under my thumb." Shadow liked to think the game was putting on was a good one. He was just lying to himself.

Shadow spit some blood from his cracked lips on to the floor. "I'm assuming you're going to tell me, all you've been doing is talking so far so just get to it."

Holly laughed again, so hard she thought her stomach would hurt. The gem gripped Shadow by the shirt and ripped it from his back exposing his body. She noticed paced around him glancing up and down at the canvas she soon would start working on. She was disappointed to see that he already had a few scars on his body, the ones on his arms and the other one on his stomach. No matter she would give him more than he would be able to count on two hands.

Shadow looked up towards the dark ceiling. He tried to guess where home was at beyond this strange place. He knew if he was going to make it out of here he would need to focus on the one thing he loved the most, Jasper. He wanted nothing more than to see her, for her to yell at him when he forgot to get bagels or when he woke her up to steal the covers back that she hogged. Shadow couldn't help but laugh at that one, damn he swore that no matter what species when it comes to blankets no male would win that tuggle.

Holly couldn't tell why the human was laughing it confused her, how could such a weak being be laughing at a time like this. Didn't he know what she was about to do? He was going to die under her hand and he could do nothing about it except to beg for mercy. This infuriated her more than she should have allowed it to.

Shadow didn't have a chance to finish thinking about Jasper before he world was replaced with pain.


	16. Chapter 16

You Came for Me

The Crystal Gems stood at one side of the room staring at their old enemy. Garnet was fine with the temporary allegiance but her other two companions were not.

"How can we trust you to not betray us?" Pearl spoke up, she hated the idea the most of all.

The overcooked Amethyst summoned two of her thorn whips. "Yeah! You wanted to destroy this planet now you want to help save a human you've only known for a year? Get real."

Jasper summoned her crash helmet and crouched low ready for the fight. "I'll destroy you all right now! If you won't believe me then you're wasting my time!"

Steven ran between them, this was no time to be fighting not while people's lives were at stake.

"Stop everyone! You aren't getting us anywhere. My father and Isaac are out there and you are so worried about what happened in the past to join together? All of you sound ridiculous."

"Who is Isaac?"

Steven gave Jasper a confused look. "I mean ."

The fact that Jasper didn't know his first name hurt her, she never thought to ask anything about him or his life. She swore she would once they saved him.

Amethyst stood down and let her weapons disappear. Steven was right this was not the time.

Jasper let her helmet disappear as well, she was so worried about Shadow she wasn't thinking rationally. Anger and violence were the quickest answer to everything but not this time, this time she had to keep a cool head if she was going to save her human.

"I can't make you believe me that bridge has already been burned. Now we have common goals and we can help each other. If homeworld hasn't declared me an enemy of the planet then we can use my status to get aboard the zoo with no problem."

The Crystal Gems looked at each other then back at her. They were uncertain whether or not she was. When the Ruby's came in the ship they were looking for her but they did not state as to why. This was going to be a make it or break it operation no matter what they did.

Garnet stepped forward. "Jasper we are going to trust you. I hope that we won't regret our decision."

Jasper looked down at her hands, they looked so empty without his, she knew that if she didn't get him back they would stay that way until the end of her pitiful existence. "You won't."

* * *

"I can't believe we made it. I almost thought we weren't." Jasper stood next to the human boy she once thought was Rose Quartz. She still wasn't convinced he wasn't but he was no longer her objective.

"Good job kid." Jasper petted his head like Shadow liked to do. He actually chuckled at that making the gem feel a little bit better about being around her old enemies.

Garnet split into Sapphire and Ruby. Sapphire came up with a plan to use her loyalty to get them through the zoo. The facility was too huge to try and go about things the armstrong way. Amethyst shapeshifted herself to a taller gem and Jasper summoned her cape.

"You'll never take me alive!" Steven barked. Ruby walked behind him with his arms secured, while Pearl acted like Sapphires servant. The group walked upstairs towards the amethyst guards, they gave them dirty looks before asking what was their business. This was Jaspers que.

Jasper stepped forward from the group towering over all of them. "Do you know who I am?" Her voice dripped with a venom even her temporary allies thought was real.

The guards passed each other a nervous look before shrugging their shoulders. "We do not know."

Jasper grabbed the one to the left and hoisted her off her feet, she tried to shake loose but it was useless. "I'm what you half wits wish to be. Now let us through!"

The entrance behind them opened up and Holly stepped through. She held a look of annoyance on her face, Jasper couldn't help but notice the smell of blood on her hands despite how clean they were. Something was not right and the feeling in her gut that was growing since they stepped down on this place grew.

"What are you doing?" Her voice sounded annoying to their ears as it did to the gems.

Jasper let go of the amethyst with a push, she had have the mind to shatter the low life gem if it wasn't for the mission.

The two saluted the gem in perfect unison like they had practiced a thousand times. "Nothing Holly Blue Agate."

Her annoyed gaze went to Jasper then to the Sapphire.

She kicked the amethyst to the right making her eyes water in pain. "Why didn't you tell me their was a Sapphire here? Even Yellow diamonds strongest Jasper is here too you nitwits. What you two been saying to them?"

"Nothing Holly." The amethysts responded.

A little too quickly Holly turned to the group again with a smile on her face. "You'll have to forgive them they were made on earth and do not understand proper homeworld etiquette. I try to teach them but how do you say it, you can't teach a useless dog new tricks? Yes that sounds appropriate don't you think?"

Jasper gave her a fake chuckle. "It's fine, next time your dogs step up to me you'll have to clean up the pieces."

"No use dwelling on the past. We have brought a human to add to the collection." Sapphire gestured towards Steven.

Holly was shocked once again. "This is an extraordinary day. Nothing for a millenia and three humans back to back, well it's probably for the best the fat one wasn't in the best of shapes." Holly laughed behind her hand, "don't even get me started on the second human he was in the worst state I've ever seen. He's not much better now believe me."

Steven recoiled at the thought of what they could have done to his father. It was hard to keep his silence when he was so worried. Even Jasper couldn't stop of hands from fidgeting behind her back.

"Oh I'm so sick of these humans, their barking would give the best gems a headache. If you ask me the quickest way to quiet them is a good punishment trust me it works everytime. I'm sure Blue diamond would want to thank you herself but she just left unfortunately."

Jasper couldn't take it anymore she needed to know if Shadow was alright. The warrior could not bite her tongue no more. "Quit your excessive talking gem. Sapphire has come to take a tour of this facility if you would so kindly guide us."

She gasped at this. "Yes please it would be my honor Jasper. If you would follow me this way-"

Jasper put her hand up to stop her from talking. "No. What I want to see is this other human the one who you say was injured."

Holly perked her eyes brows in confusion. "I'm sorry I don't think you can-"

Sapphire stepped up to the plate now. "Are you telling me she is not able to see a regular human Holly? I would say your hospitality is on the line right now, It would be disappointing to not grant us such a simple wish."

Holly was taken back by the Sapphires abrasiveness. Nevertheless she would not have her reputation tarnished.

"Your wish is my command your grand clarity. Amethyst escort Jasper to the human. Do not speak unless spoken to that is an order!"

Jasper followed the guard through the facility. She pushed the amethyst faster, she didn't know how long she could keep up her cover she was losing her mind thinking of whether it was Shadow or not that damn gem was talking about. They passed through another facility where a Jasper was guarding an entrance. Jasper was surprised to see another beta kindergarten gem on this facility.

"Could you be the one?" Skinny Jasper stared at her with an anger the bigger gem was not expecting. She had never met this gem so her attitude surprised her.

"Be the one for what small fry?"

She grabbed her by the hand and forced something into her hand. When Jasper opened her hand the necklace Shadow had given her was in her palm. Jasper was quick to grab the smaller gem my the arm.

"Where is the human who gave this to you?"

"So it really was you." Skinny Jasper made an annoyed sound. "What took you so long?! When he woke up I was so confused when he called me beautiful, it's disappointing to see that he was talking about you."

Jasper slammed her against the wall. "I won't ask again." Jasper hissed into her ear.

The gem dropped her head and pointed at the door she was guarding. "I tried my best to heal his wounds with our magic but it does little to help with the pain."

Jasper dropped the gem. She opened the door to a dimly lit room, she couldn't see much. The air was filled with the metallic smell of something bad. When she stepped forward her feet hit something wet, she looked down see the crimson blood of a human.

"Shadow…" Jasper called into the dark.

"... So… You came for… me"

Jasper was now running. His voice was so weak and dull she could barely make it out. Jasper was so close to him she could see his his arms hung limply, hung up my chains that were stained with drops of blood.

"I knew you would."

Jasper dropped to her knees I'm front of him, the sight of him was too much.

His back was covered in so many scars she couldn't even begin to know where to try and heal him. Her knees were soaked in his blood. She took his face in her hand and lifted his face to hers. Blood ran down his eyes and dark bruises formed under his cheek.

"Shadow I'm so sorry." Jasper kept repeating to him.

Shadow chuckled softly. "Don't worry Jas… my eyes… they'll hea- she used some sort of magic, it was bright, it hurt but I'm fine." Shadow lifted his head slowly.

Jasper couldn't take anymore and broke the chains. Shadow fell over into her arms. His face pressed against her chest like a child to its mother. It did little to ease the pain but at least he was comfortable. Jasper took off her cape and covered his body. His blood seeped through the material staining her hands.

"It's going to suck go use a cane, I have a small bladder you know."

Jasper chuckled at her human, she wanted to smack him for being so stupid in such a bad situation. "Let's go home Shadow."

Jasper carried Shadow in her arms. His arm fell weakly to the side, he had no more strength in his body to resist anymore he did his best. Jasper walked out the door where the Jasper was waiting. Her gaze fell on Shadow and a sadness washed over her.

"He got this way because he was protecting me. This human went against a gem to protect me. He thought I was you." The Jasper reached out to touch his face and she stepped past her.

Jasper looked at the man in her arms. His eyes kept opening and closing, he was still trying to fight, to stay awake and look at his savior.

"Shadow it's okay now." She whispered to him.

"You know it's funny I had a nightmare about this. It terrified me to think what had happened to me could have happened to you." Shadow tried to reach for her face but his hand fell limply.

Jasper moved faster than she did before. She came around a corner to the ship and Holly following the crystal gems.

"So they managed to save him." Jasper could see the Steven and an older man that could only be his father. Holly was speaking of trivial things, she was so distracted that she didn't notice the humans sneaking on the ship.

Jasper managed to sneak up behind Holly. The gem of this thing that her Shadow was just behind her head. How easily she could have grabbed her by the gem and crushed it in her hands like some bug, it would have satisfied her to see them gem begging for mercy In front of Shadow. Now, her only concern was getting Shadow off this damned station.

"You found him!" Steven said in a hushed whisper.

"We need to hurry he's hurt badly." Jasper couldn't hide the sound of fear in her voice but she didn't care.

Holly stopped talking and started to stutter profusely. "What is the meaning of this? How did those humans escape? How did THAT human escape?"

Holly pulled a whip from her gem creating sparks along the marbles floor.

The crack of the whip made Shadows body tense, even half-conscious his body was afraid of more pain he couldn't stop himself. It didn't matter how strong your mind was if your body is stripped of its flesh you can easily peel away at the mind. This is what Holly had done to him. His resistance to beg for mercy only angered her more but he never gave up.

Jasper was infuriated. The gem summoned her crash helmet and jumped into the air into a attack. Holly let the whip fly but the two little gems fused together in time for Garnet to catch the whip and fling her backwards before Jasper could destroy her.

Jasper would have protested if Shadow was in critical condition they needed to go before he got worse.

The ship took off into space and the Crystal Gems whooped in victory. It was short lived when they noticed the blood on Jasper's hands and Shadow not even able to lift a hand to touch her. Tears flooded her eyes in waves. She put her forehead to his and took his hand.

"How can you ever forgive me?" Tears dropped onto his face dripping down onto his bare chest.

The gems watched from a distance in shock. Her affection towards him was something they had never seen in their old enemy. Jasper, the ruthless military commander who tried to kidnap them and destroy Earth was now crying over a mere human. When Pearl had returned and told the team of him they never expected this.

Steven watched as she cried and a thought popped into his mind. "I think I know a way to heal him."

Everyone turned around including Jasper.

"what if we took him to my mother's fountain? I mean if it can heal a gems crack then it can fix him."

Jasper stood to her feet. "Then will take it. I don't care what we have to do if it makes him better than I'll do anything."

Garnet and Pearl traded worried looks. They knew it could work but overexposing a human to gem magic was a make it or break it. They never done it before but homeworld gems who used humans as experiments did horrible things.

Pearl put a hand to her chin. "Roses tears gave life this shouldn't be a problem, the only downside is that he will need someone to ground him, his body could go into shock or cause his mind to break from the rapid regeneration."

Jasper beat her chest with her hand. "I said I'll do anything. Please we have to try." She looked at all of there faces. Another time it would have made her sick to sound so weak, to sound like a dog begging for a bone, this time she was fighting for something more than her ego something much more valuable.

"We're gonna do it." Garnet stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. The orange gem didn't reject her touch she only looked back at Shadow with a little bit more hope.

* * *

Author's notes:

This was rushed AF and for that I'm sorry.

Shadow out...


	17. Chapter 17

The New You

"What did she do to his eyes?"

Pearl leaned closer to Shadow. His eyes were still closed and the blood wiped away, this made it easier to examine him. Pearl reached for his eyes and slowly opened them.

Shadow screamed from the pain, it felt like someone had drove a flaming stake through his eye. Shadow gripped his face trying to blot out the light.

"P-please give me something to cover my eyes the brightness burns." Shadow squeezed his hands to his face it burned so much.

Jasper pushed Pearl away and grabbed the cape underneath her. Jasper tore a strip off and carefully wrapped it around his head. The dark material was perfect for keeping light out.

Pearl could still see the bruises and the way his eyes looked. It could only be one thing.

"It's obvious that it was some sort of magic. She had burned his eyes with something so bright he's blind, his eyes are all white."

Jasper wanted to snap the Pearls neck for her insensitivity. Couldn't she see that this was no small thing? Shadow could possibly live the rest if his life blind, unable to see a thing in life because he refused to give up. Jasper took Shadows hands in hers, she squeezed and he squeezed back weakly. She could feel his hands shaking.

The ship finally touched down back on Earth near roses garden. Amethyst decided to stay on the ship she had no desire to go anywhere near Jasper.

Shadow groaned in pain when Jasper lifted him to his feet. She laced his arm left arm kvetch her neck and wrapped a hand around his waist. "Jasper my eyes… If they-"

"Shut up Shadow you need to conserve your strength."

Shadow almost bit his tongue. "Jasper I don't need your pity. If this doesn't work I won't be able to see again, you think I want you to stick around for that? A blind man who can't even see your face or look you in the eyes." Shadow tried to push Jasper away he wasn't going to have her stay. Jasper tried to protest and the rest of the gang fought to calm him down but it only made things worse. Shadow managed to push away from Jasper and fell on all fours.

"He's getting worse!" Shadow could hear someone yell. Could have been Pearl he couldn't tell all his senses felt dull, like being submerged under water. Shadow wiped the blood from his mouth when he coughed, he didn't need to see to know why everyone was gasping. Shadow tried to stand on his own two feet, he almost made it five steps before his legs gave out and he was crumbling backwards.

Jasper was there to catch him. Sadness filled her physical form, this was the first time she saw him struggling so hard. "Shadow please we can heal you just hold on a little longer."

The group passed through another entrance to a large room. Statues of Rose Quartz decorated the corners of the room and in the center a large statue of her crying tears into a large square bath cut into the ground.

"This is it right here. Quick get ready." Pearl helped Jasper lower him to the floor. Shadow sucked in a breath of air when they removed the cape revealing his mutilated back.

"We have to put him in the tears. I've never seen gem magic done to a human before so-"

Jasper heard enough of Pearls words and picked up Shadow off his feet in her arms. The man wasn't saying anything, he was breathing but it sounded forced, like he was trying to breath through a straw.

Behind her Pearl was protesting but Garnet stopped her ranting. "Let her do this Pearl, I can't see what will happen but who are we to stop her from saving the one thing she loves on this planet."

Pearl looked at Garnet bewildered but it soon faded.

Jasper was just at the tip of the basin before Shadow touched her arm.

"Jasper we don't have to do this, I'll be fine you don't have to worry."

Shadow tried to touch her face but Jasper moved out of the way, she was afraid he would feel the tears running down her face. She tucked her face into his chest to avoid his touch. "Shadow stop please you don't have to fight anymore just trust in me."

Shadow could feel his throat choking, he heard what Pearl had said about his odds, he didn't like them at all. "Would I be lying if I said I was scared Jasper? If I don't make then you'll be alone on this planet, please Jasper let's just rethink this for one second-"

Jasper looked from him to the pink tears, in that moment she made up her mind. "Will be alright Shadow just… let me do this for you."

The man went silent in her protests disappeared with any regrets he had towards this. Whatever would happen next would determine the rest of their lives, it was either he would make it or die it was as easy as that.

Shadow touched her hand one more time, took a deep painful breath, and prayed. Shadow could feel Jasper jump then came the splash and after that, everything was silent.

It took him a moment to get his bearing but once he did Shadow could see himself in a field looking up at a pink sky, the air smelled beautiful like the world was somehow rid of everything evil and in its place something new began to grow. The second thing he realized was that his body was no longer hurting, he could actually open his eyes and see the world. It was weird but something inside himself was different. He lifted both his arms up towards the sky and gripped at the air, trying to reach for something that he felt was missing from his arms. That was when he noticed a orange glow running underneath his skin. It pulsated every time it moved till it split off into different branches of his body. It was spreading throughout his blood stream filling his body with a warmth he recognized, it was Jasper he knew it was her. Suddenly tears began to fill his eyes he was so confused by what was happening he couldn't help himself from curling into a ball on the ground. Before the world came rushing back in he could have sworn Jasper whispered to him.

"Is he okay?" Pearl reached out for Shadow and touched his face.

Shadow gripped her hand thinking it was Jasper for a second. He was dissapointed when they weren't the large soft hands he was used to and instead small and fragile. His eyes blinked open like a baby coming into the world. Garnet, Pearl, and Steven were looking down on him.

Shadow covered his arms over his chest. "I'm not dead and I'm not some piece of meat, please if you want a bite buy me dinner first."

'Well looks likes he's fine." Garnet stated In her most emotionless tone see could muster.

Pearl put a hand to his forehead and forced his mouth open to check his tongue and teeth. "I don't see any physical changes hmm." Pearl kept checking his body like his arms and even his eyes. "Have your eyes always been this dark Shadow?"

"Just look at them from a different angle." Shadow softly moved her hands away from him before she could check his brain next. That was when he noticed a almost trapezoidal orange gem in his hands. It took him a second to realise what it was but when he did his heart sank to his stomach.

"This can't be Jasper. Where is she where is Jasper at?" Shadow tried to ignore the looks on there faces, the look of confusion and uncertainty.

Pearl stepped up first. "Shadow you were dying, your injuries from your fight with blue diamond then what happens at the zoo. It's a miracle we didn't find you dead but you wouldn't have made it. Your eyes Shadow…"

Shadow touched at his face but he did not feel any wounds and he could see perfectly fine if not better. Shadow remembered Holly Blue Agates torture and touched at his back. No scars no nothing.

He looked back down at the gem in his hand, it was Jasper he knew that much but what happens to her physical form. "Pearl why did Jasper revert back to her gem, was she hurt? I don't get it I'm so confused."

Now that was the question that they were all wondering. None of them had seen something pike this before they didn't know how to handle it.

"Mr. Shadow her gem isnt cracked or shattered, she's going to be okay." Stevens word and optimism helped a little but not by much.

"You needed someone to make sure the gem magic wouldn't tear your body apart. You were so badly hurt that it would have healed you to quickly causing your body to destroy itself. Jasper was able to keep your body from doing that and in the process gave you some of her life force it energy to be exact. In a sense Shadow you may not even be completely human anymore. Your something new, something we've never even seen."

Shadow looked between Jaspers gem and Garnet. Something told him that behind those visors she wore on her dark face that she was right.

"Don't worry Shadow Jasper will be fine. Her gem is perfectly she's probably just exhausted from the exchange. We might have to start calling you Jasper." Garnet didn't make any facial expressions so no one knew if it was a joke or not. By the way she looked down as if dissapointed it seems like it was.

Shadow gave her a chuckle. "Hopefully it won't take to long for her to come back. In the mean time I guess I'll go back home and wait-"

"You can't go back we just met you!" Steven jumped in front of Shadow with stars in his eyes. "Your like me now I've never met another me, I mean well I have and I'm still confused about- never mind but Shadow." Steven grabbed his face and squished it making his lips pucker out like a guppy. "You have to stay."

Shadow laughed at the little boys joyful nature he couldn't help himself from feeling a little bit happier. "Steven even if I stay at wherever we are I don't have a home or know anybody."

"Well you know us that's a start."

"Kid I don't think your seeing my point." Shadow ruffled his hair making him chuckle.

"You can stay with us if you want." Pearl looked away from Shadow before he looked at her, she prayed he didn't notice her cheeks blushing.

Garnet crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. "I have no problem with that neither. As long as our guest refrains from trying to destroy the planet like Jasper had once done."

Shadow opened his mouth as fast as his blood was boiling, he would have made a remark but bit it back because the mouth to ear grin Steven was giving him. "Please Garnet I know Jasper did some horrible things and frankly I have to. Not everyone can be a saint but that doesn't mean we can't change a person. When I first met Jasper we tried to kill each other, I'm not kidding I hit her in the face with a pan it was pretty funny. But now look what she's done, she saved my life and brought me back from a darker place, is that the Jasper you knew?"

None of them responded. Shadow just assumed silence was consent and stood to his feet. In a gesture he hadn't done in a long time he bowed to the three. "I thank you for saving me. I will do my best to repay you for saving my life."

Garnet just grinned and Pearl curtseyed. Steven jumped into his arms excited to be having another humanish person living with them.

"Relax Jasper you've done enough for me. I'll watch over you now and don't worry, when you come back I'll be waiting for you with a smile and some bagels." Shadow smiled at the gem before putting it into his pocket. Now he was heading off to live a new life with some new extraordinary friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Let It Out

"Pearl you don't really interact with humans often do you?"

The gem turned around as she was walking out, her eyebrow was raised in an arch hiring she was confused at the question. "Well there is Steven and Greg uhhhh…" Pearl stopped her thinking and talking to glare at Shadow who was staring at her with a grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at you like nothing I was just thinking that you and I never really talk."

Pearl crossed her arms over her chest. "There isn't any reason for us to unless you speak to me."

Shadow chuckled and crossed his own arms. "So you mean right now?"

Pearl threw her hands up in frustration. "Shadow if you need something just say it. You are a guest In our home but- that doesn't mean I have to talk to you."

"You know you did knock me out and kidnap me once upon a time." Shadow gave her a cheeky grin that frustrated her even more. "Why don't we go do something everyone is out even Steven is hanging out with Connie."

Pearl really was bored out of her mind and was only being rude to Shadow because everyone had something to do except her. "I don't know Shadow there is so much cleaning to do."

"You've seen me clean the house already Pearl it's fine." Shadow just rolled his house and hopped over the counter. He was wearing a button up shirt and tan shorts since its was so hot out. Pearl gasped when Shadow grabbed her arm and yanked her out the door with him.

Pearl was blushing now. She never met a human who was so forceful yet not at the same time, she still couldn't get over the look in his eyes when he was passionate about something. "Shadow please let go."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rough. I just thought you needed a little push." Shadow put his hands in his pockets.

"What are you talking about? You didn't push me you only grabbed my-"

"It's an expression weirdo." Shadow interrupted her.

The two kept walking together across the beach. The sun was setting over the horizon. They walked silently together only giving each other glances as if they wanted to say something. Pearls eyes shifted down towards his neck. Shadow had wrapped Jaspers gem with a leather cord and wore it around his neck so that once she returned he would be there for her. It had already been two weeks and nothing yet. He wasn't showing it but she could tell that Shadow was really nervous and worrying. Pearl was shocked to be honest, she was expecting Jasper to be back by now for such a strong gem.

"You know I'm glad you and the other Crystal Gems decided to let me come and stay with you. In honesty I was glad if not shocked that Steven suggested that I stay, I swear that kid has a heart of gold." Pearl laughed into her hand. "Thats Steven for you." Pearl plopped down in the sand and Shadow took up a place next to her. Shadow kicked off his shoes and dug his feet into the sand, the feeling of sand between his toes brought back memories from a long time ago. Pearl couldn't help but eyeball the gem around his neck again.

"Pearl could you tell me how Jasper was when you first met her."

Pearl was taken by surprise from the questions but it was one that was bound to come around eventually. It took her a minute to answer but she was honest with him. "Jasper tried to kidnap all of us when she came to Earth. She almost succeeded to if it weren't for Steven. Then she fused with Lapis Lazuli to destroy us and failed when Lapis forced them or should I say, Malachite, at the bottom of the sea."

Shadow took in her words and didn't really know what to believe. The man laid down on the sand taking in Pearl's words and the just let the water roll from the ocean to his feet. "It's kind of funny. With Jasper not here the world doesn't seem the same."

Pearl gave Shadow a sideways look that made him feel nervous.

"No not in a bad way. At night when we were together everything just seemed so still, now things seem loud and I just want to scream till Jasper comes back." Shadow clenched the sand between his fists. Shadow growled and tossed it towards the ocean with a huff. Shadow stood up and started to walk away from Pearl, she followed after him slowly.

Pearl finally build enough courage to follow next to Shadow. "None of us like to hold grudges Shadow but don't be surprised by how the others feel about Jasper."

"How do you feel about me then? What Jasper did to me to save me… like you said I may not even be human there is no way to check." Shadow played with the gem necklace, he found comfort in rubbing it like it would give him strength, maybe it was because he was a scorpio.

"Shadow I have no ill thoughts towards you. You stuck around with a being from another planet who wanted to destroy this one, you're either really brave or just insane."

"There's nothing wrong with mixing up the two. In fact I'm petty sure fusions work the same way. Shadow stuck his tongue out at her.

The two laughed at his joke, well Pearl didn't really understand it and she was sure he had never seen a fusion so his statement made little sense, she didn't want his effort to make her laugh go to waste.

It was dark out by the time they had made it back. Shadow opened the door for Pearl and she thanked him. Shadow plopped down on the couches and Pearl went into Steven's room. The little human was sleeping on his bed with lion curled up to him.

Shadow leaned back on the sofa, he stretched his arms out and rested them behind his head. Shadow couldn't help but feel a suffocating feeling creep in all around him. What was he doing? Jasper still wasn't back and he was taking walks with Pearl! He felt ashamed that he could actually admit he was having a good time living with the gems.

"Shadow your- are you crying?"

Pearls voice broke through his thoughts. He opened his eyes to look at her and when he wiped at his cheek his palm was wet.

"Huh? I don't know what this is." Shadow kept wiping at his face the tears kept coming. Pearl tried to talk to him but he refused to hear her words, asking him if he was okay like some child who needed coddling.

Pearl grabbed his arm with a strong grip. "Shadow something is wrong."

Anger spread through his body like poison. He looked down at her hand grabbing his then back to her face, he looked her in those fake eyes with everything he had in him. "Pearl let go." His voice was more like a growl than anything, something he was not expecting. Maybe something was wrong. Tears fell down his shirt and his throat started to close up. Before Shadow could try and will himself to stop crying his knees gave out from underneath himself. Everything felt so cold now, even the anger he was feeling a moment turned to ice.

"Shadow you just held it in for so long your body can't handle it anymore." Pearl got on her knees and wrapped her hands around his neck.

He flinched at the touch from the gem. It was nice though being held so softly. It wasn't until this moment did he really feel the weight of what happened this month. Being beaten by Blue diamonds Pearl to being tortured on a space station far from home. Shadow was sick of being on the receiving end of all bad things he wanted to be the one on top, funny thing was even if he was on top Jasper still wasn't back. "Please tell me what I should do Pearl, I'm so lost I don't know what to do anymore I just want Jasper back and for everything to be warm again." He buried his face deeper into her chest. It was wrong to be like this while Jasper was just a few inches away on his neck hanging by a cord.

"Besides Steven, Shadow you're the only human I've ever had this close to me." Pearl pushed him back and took off to her room. Shadow was half tempted to follow her into her room, even as it closed behind her sealing her off away from the rest of the house

Shadow wanted to ask her what she had met but it was too late and he didn't have the strength to follow her, not like he would have been able to get into the magical room anyways. Shadow went back to the couch to think about what the gem had said, she was right he did keep everything bottled up. He couldn't do anything about that though. Despite being around what he believes are his new friends.

Yet… finally having friends after so long he didn't know what to do, his one true friend was close to his heart yet not at the same time.

"Come back to me Jasper." Shadow tore the gem from his neck and brought it to his lips. "Jasper I know you can hear me. Stop sleeping and come back into my arms."

No matter how much he pleaded the gem did not glow or twinkle it just stayed dark just like everything else around them.

Once his eyes began to close and his mind at ease that was when Jasper had came back. The dark around them went from black to orange between Shadows fingers. It forced itself from his grip and floated into the air, the gem started to form into a blob, then from that a body with two arms and legs. After a few more seconds Jasper landed on the ground. Jasper waddled a little bit before falling back against the wooden support beam of the house. Being gone for two weeks was weird it had been so long since that last time she needed to recover. Whatever she had done to heal Shadow took a lot out of her.

Jasper got her bearing and tip-toed to Shadow. When she looked at him in his sleep he was so cute. The man that she saved was safe and safe on a couch in a house with the gems that she had once tried to kill. Everything was so different now, she wasn't the same gem a year ago, now she had a reason to fight.

"I'm back Shadow." Jasper slipped her face in the crook of his neck. He rustled in his sleep but did not wake. "After all this time you refuse to wake. Your a sorry excuse of a friend you know that."

Suddenly his hands came up and gripped the back of her neck. Shadow forced her lips to hers and once again he was complete. His tongue fought with hesr till she finally gave up, Shadow was victorious and he assaulted her mouth with everything he had. His hands grabbed her by her fabricated clothing and he made her straddle him. Jasper couldn't help but moan from the feeling between her legs. In the moments like these she was really out of her element, she never done these things with anybody. Jasper didn't even know what lust was or pleasure till she met Shadow.

Finally they departed from each others lips, both breathing heavily by the exchange of saliva and heat. "I don't know how they do it back on homeworld Jasper but friends don't do that." Shadow chuckled between breaths, when Jasper tried to speak she was stopped by him with another kiss.

Shadow played with her hair. "You took too long Jasper."

Jasper bit at his neck making him groan in excitement, the noise he kept making made her sadistic side come out. Jasper would have continued if it wasn't for Steven upstairs asleep so the two settled on just cuddling on the couch. "Not like I had a choice dummy. Healing you did something to you I can tell, something about you is different."

"Maybe I just grew more fabulous."

Jasper pushed his face away from hers making him laugh. "All jokes aside I'm happy your back. I needed my big cheeto pillow in my arms."

"I thought you said all jokes aside Shadow."

Shadow yawned, he looped his arms between her body drawing her closely. "Don't complain Jas you just got back."

Jasper closed her eyes, though she couldn't sleep she was just happy to have her human have her arms wrapped around her. She wouldn't say it but she was glad he had kept her around his neck, it made her feel close and that he honestly did care about her. Now the two were back together, Shadow and Jasper versus the world and nothing could stop them. No matter what tomorrow might bring they would fight till she was shattered and his bones were dust.

What Jasper did know was that the way she felt for him wasn't a lie. In her culture it was almost frowned upon to feel the way she did but she wasn't among homeworlds crippling rules and hatred for everything that didn't fall under their society. "Shadow you still awake."

The human grumbled, his hands wrapped tighter around her waist. "Huh? Wha do ya want crazy." He started to doze off back to sleep he couldn't help it. Jasper didn't know but Shadow was already passed out.

Jasper knew it was now or never. Her face flushed a tan orange that she knew he wouldn't be able to see, her voice betrayed her more than her face did. "Shadow… I love you." Jasper finally said the three words that humans said to each other. It was the three words that she wanted to say back at the zoo when she had found Shadow, or even before that. Being gone for two weeks she had no more lingering thoughts this was how she felt.

And now she finally admitted it to him. "Shadow… Shadow did you hear me?"

The only answer she got was his snoring.

* * *

Author's notes:

Yo I'm finally back. It's good to be back home and not overseas. I can't really complain though I was typing way more out there than I was back stateside. That is more to me not having a working laptop for a little bit but now I do, that was one hurdle but now I have to get past this writer's block I've been having. Thank you everyone who has reviewed or tagged along with my story while I've been busy, it really does motivate me to see readers honest opinions it makes it all worthwhile. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and I promise the next one will be better. Once again readers and fans, stay classy.

Shadow out.


	19. Chapter 19

Time Doesn't Heal Everything

It took a lot of convincing but Shadow managed to calm down the beast. Jasper wasn't comfortable staying with the Crystal Gems anymore than he was at first then he laid his charm on her. Okay, well it wasn't his charm, it was actually Pearl who did all the talking than him. He didn't how Pearl did it but that gem knew how to convince anyone, Amethyst called it squawking but he called it smooth talking.

"Yo Shadow what up!" Amethyst came back from outside. She had a bag of frybits in her hand and a supersized ice in the other. It was funny seeing her eat it reminded him of Jasper when she ate bagels.

Shadow gave shook her hand and gave her a fist bump, a little ritual they liked to do when they saw each other. "Nothing girl just relaxing, Jasper went to get something from the town."

"You didn't go? You two are almost inseparable I swear it's kind of gross."

Shadow laughed at how forward she was. "Yeah well she said it was a surprise. She left two hours ago so I'm kind of worried, she doesn't really get along with most humans so for all we know she could be ripping some poor man's arm off as we speak."

Amethyst took the lid off her drink and poured the contents down her throat in one go, it was impressive seeing her eat like she was competing against someone. If she was he had no doubt she would win flawlessly.

Shadow sat down at the bench by the window outlooking the sea. It was a nice day today, Steven was out training with Connie and Pearl. Garnet did garnet things and now it was just him doing nothing.

There came a knock on the door shocking Shadow. He couldn't see who it was but he could make out the fluttering of a blue dress.

Before Shadow could even open it the door opened and in walked the gem. Even her hair that reached down to her neck was blue. How Shadow knew she wasn't human because of the tear shaped gem on her back.

"Ummm who are you?"

Shadow stopped goggling at her. He almost felt inclined not to answer until he realized that she probably knew the Crystal Gems and he was in fact the stranger. Shadow learned that a long time ago that not answering a alien with unnatural powers was very unhealthy. He would play nice this time.

Shadow put his hand out for her to shake. "My name is Isaac Shadow, but please just call me Shadow."

The gem glanced at his hand like it was the strangest thing she had ever seen. Shadow put his hands down after a couple awkward seconds. He knew she wasn't being rude but come on, at least do something.

"Something is off about you…" Lapis started to walk towards the human as if he was some sort of drug. Something about him reminded him of someone she use to know. "Are you a gem?"

Shadow took a step back. "No… At least I don't think so. Now a days I don't know anything."

Lapis was a few feet away from him. Shadow took a couple of steps back, the attention he was getting was a little bit embarrassing, the way she was staring at him made him feel like a two piece chicken nugget.

"Woah lady I know we just met but if a certain someone walks in through the doors not only will you probably be killed but my skinny butt will be worn as a scarf."

Lapis managed to break out of her trance and backed away from the odd human. "My name is not human it's Lapis Lazuli."

Now Shadow froze in shock. "Your name is Lapis?"

Lapis crossed her arms over her chest, the tone he had wasn't one she expected from someone she had just met.

The door behind them opened and both of them spun around in surprise.

Jasper was staring at them with saucers in her eyes. A bag she had in her hands dropped and the contents fell on the ground. Shadow looked between Lapis and Jasper, he was too scared to say anything, whatever would happen next would determine a lot of things.

"You won't get out of my life no matter what I do will you!?" Lapis screamed at Jasper in anger.

Jasper stood unflinching at her words. Jaspers fists curled and her voice grew darker. Shadow could practically cut the tension in the air with a rusty butter knife. He moved slowly around Lapis to stand between them.

"Hey why don't we all just relax-"

"I am relaxed Shadow!" Jasper tried to step past Shadow but he blocked her path.

Shadow put his hands up to defend himself but she just kept pushing. "Jas come on we don't need this right now you just came back."

Lapis rose both her hands into the air. The house began to shake around them. Shadow thought it was a earthquake but Jasper knew better. A darkness fell over the house from outside that crept through the window covering them. Shadow looked left to see a giant water fist rising up from the sea.

"What the fuck! How are you doing that?" Shadow now turned his attention to Lapis.

The water gem had half a mind to drown Jasper where she stood but she needed to know why she was back. "Jasper why do you keep coming back? You've already done enough damage to me."

"I hurt you!? You forced me at the bottom of the ocean for months like some animal." Jasper didn't care about what Jasper was about to do. If she hit her hard enough the gem would poof and then she would shatter her as if she was nothing. With Shadow in the way that might prove difficult.

Shadow didn't want to fight he just wanted everyone to be friends. What had happened in the past to stay in the past, him and Jasper were trying to start a new future together.

"You two need to stop this. Lapis I don't know you but let it go. Things aren't the way it use to be we don't have to fight anymore." Shadow stepped backwards towards Jasper. HE reached backwards searching for her hand and gripped it tightly. Jasper was tense when he touched her and he couldn't blame her but things needed to change.

Lapis wasn't having any of it. Her hair flared as she raised her hand higher into the air and as she did the water did to. Jasper grabbed Shadow by the arm and threw him backwards onto the couch. Everything moved so fast Shadow didn't know what to do. He hit the couch hard and tumbled over under the table. Their was a loud crashing sound followed by another bang. Shadow looked up and saw Jasper with her crash helmet summoned dodging the water arm that punched through the screen window.

"Stop it!" Shadow rolled out from underneath the table and ran towards them. Jasper didn't notice him and dodged out of the way, the arm missed her and struck Shadow in the chest. The water felt like a sledgehammer to his chest and he was sent flying out of Stevens window onto the beach.

His ears rang and his body ache. Shadow could barely get oxygen to his lungs he hurt so bad. Their was yelling in the distance, it was Jasper running at him. Panic was written all over her face. He rolled over her stomach to get to his feet. Something wrapped around his lower body, when he looked down it was water from the sea. Shadow was raised into the air by the water by Lapis. The gem herself stood upon a water pillar behind Jasper who kept running at him. The water kept squeezing tighter around his body crushing him like an anaconda.

Lapis squeezed her fist and raised it towards her drawing him close. Jasper was on the ground fighting water clones of herself by the dozens.

Everything was going down all around them. "Lapis let go!" Shadow snapped. Lapis moved him so close to her face that he bit the urge to try and use his teeth to tear her throat out.

"Don't defend her Shadow you do know what she did to me! What she would have done to Earth if I hadn't trapped her-"

Shadow managed to free his arm somehow. He lifted his arm up to strike her but water branched out from the water around him gripping his wrist right before he reached her face. Shadow kept fighting to break through her power. He could see Jasper still fighting the clones, she was strong but she couldn't last forever against Lapis onslaught. "Lapis please you don't have to do this."

"NO! You don't understand what it was like for me nobody does! But it doesn't matter, I can get rid of her right here and now." Lapis raised her other hand up and another arm rose from the sea. It snacked its way across the beach towards Jasper slowly like a snake through the grass. Thoughts of Lapis hurting Jasper made him angrier than he had been in a very long time. It felt like fire was dancing on his finger tips. A hot boiling feeling stretched from his stomach to his limps and fingertips. Shadow started to yell in pain, whatever it was hurt something deep inside of him. Lapis could see the human changing right in front of her eyes. The way he threw his head back to the electricity crackling from his body. She had never seen something like it before. Something about him was different Lapis could feel it. The gem was so caught up in this new thing in front of her that she didn't that Shadow hand had broke free from her water. His hands clasped around her throat and that was all it took to end this fight. Lapis screams broke through Jasper's fight. The clones around her all dissipated at once. Jasper looked up to see Shadow grabbing by the throat and electricity enveloping her entire body. Lapis lost control of her powers and the water holding them up fell away.

Jasper kept screaming for him to wake him. She shook him like a tree in autumn. "You don't have to yell Jas!" Shadow slowly opened his eyes to Jasper cradling him in her arms. Jasper lifted his hand to her cheek, she was worried she almost lost Shadow again. "What the hell happened I feel like someone took a cylinder block to my head. I'm serious did you hit me?"

"Do you want me to?" Jasper inched closer to his face and her voice grew darker.

Shadow couldn't inch his neck backwards enough to create enough distance to not be scared. "No mam."

Jasper slowly helped him up. "Good I didn't think so." Jasper looked over to Lapis who was lying on the sand unconscious. She snickered then started to make her way towards the gem. Shadow grabbed her by the wrist before she could do anything they would both regret.

"Shadow let go of me now."

Shadow forced her to turn around. Jaspers eyes went wide like she was in shock at how strong Shadow suddenly was, he was too he wasn't expecting to be able to move her. Something was definitely wrong.

"Aren't you sick of fighting Jasper? You destroy her then what next? The Crystal Gems will hunt us down and I don't like those odds." Shadow tried to grab her by the cheek but she slapped his hand away.

Jasper turned sideways and pointed a finger at Lapis. "You want me to forgive what she did to me Shadow as if none of it happened."

"I want you to forgive. You keep going like this and eventually someone is gonna try to take you away from me!" Shadow took her by both her hands and this time Jasper didn't push him away, she was more embarrassed than anything. That time in the water was some of her worst days on this planet, she could remember that suffocating feeling and the shackles around her body dragging her further down into a murky abyss.

Jasper looked over her shoulder at Lapis, she wanted nothing more than to turn her into nothing but dust. Maybe she would have a year ago but now, she had bigger prioritize. "I hate you sometimes."

Shadow pulled her close into a hug and blew raspberries on her neck. Jasper pushed him off before she started to laugh, her blushed face betrayed her though and Shadow just smiled at her.

Jasper crouched down in front of Lapis, she picked up a stick from the sand and started to poke her head with it. Lapis groaned but she didn't wake up. Whatever Shadow had done to her really took her out. "Well if you don't want me to kill her what should we do with her."

Shadow playfully smacked Jasper's hand, the gem wasn't happy about not being able to poke Lapis like a science experiment. "You can still kill someone with a stick Jas. I don't really know what to do with her in all honesty except to try and convince her. If she didn't want to cooperate he might just have to taser her blue gem butt again.

"What did you two do!?" Garnet came running towards them with the rest of the gems including Steven.

Shadow put his hands straight in the air he had seen Garnet's gauntlets and didn't want a huge hole in his chest.

Jasper tried to step up and meet them head on, she was about to summon her crash helmet when Shadow touched her arm, he gave her a look that told her she better not.

"I know this looks bad but here me out. Lapis showed up to the house and attacked us first. I tried to calm her down but-" Shadow looked down at Lapis then back up at them. "Yeah this looks really bad."

Pearl crouched down to check Lapis health. Amethyst made a whistling sound then laughed.

"Whatever you did Jasper she is out! Seriously I'm surprised you didn't shatter her." Amethyst was just teasing Shadow knew that, Jasper wasn't so amused.

"It wasn't me who took this brat out it was Shadow!" Jasper yelled at them.

Now everyone's eyes were trained on him. Even Garnet normal blank facade broke and she had a confused grin on her face.

Shadow just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what happened. I just got angry then zap! I was like palpatine and she was out for the count."

"You're telling me you a human took out Lapis with electricity?" The skepticism in Garnets voice was golden.

"Lapis tried to kill us both Garnet, if it wasn't for whatever the hell I did we wouldn't be standing here."

Pearl stood to her feet. "Shadow we're not blaming you for what happened, if-"

"No if's Pearl, she attacked us without hesitation. I tried to talk her down but she wasn't having any of it." Shadow shook his head with a sigh. This was really taking a lot out of him, maybe it could have been whatever he did because he was starting to get dizzy.

Steven came over and grabbed Shadow's hand. The kid looked up to him with a sadness in his eyes that a kid like him shouldn't have. "You have to forgive her. Lapis is still pretty torn up. I thought she was doing good, now, I don't know how this could affect her. Jasper are you doing alright, you are just as much of a victim as she is." Steven turned his attention to Jasper. She was pacing back and forth staring at them, she was ready to fight if they didn't believe Shadows words.

Jasper was shocked when he asked about her state. "Rose Q- I mean Steven, I'm fine you don't have to worry about me." Jasper turned away from them but Shadow caught a glimpse of her face before she did. She was lying.

Garnet was ready to be done with this and reached down to grab Lapis. "No use in doodling now. Will take her back to the temple and when she wakes up will be their to mitigate whatever happens next." The group started walking back towards the house when Garnet suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Steven asked her.

Garnet smiled at him then looked towards Jasper. "Thank you Jasper."

The big gem was shocked to hear her say that and naturally put up a defense. "For what? I didn't do anything."

"Thank you for showing us that anyone can be good no matter their origins. We were wrong about you and for that I am sorry." Garnet voice was sincere. Jasper could tell that she had meant that and for now she had nothing to say, she nodded in acknowledgement and they all continued to head back home.


	20. Chapter 20

Peace & Forgiveness

Shadow looked down at the gift, processed it, grinned, then smiled at her.

"Jasper this is awesome I can't believe you got this for me." Shadow was really lost for words.

Before everything had happened Jasper had went to the city and wanted to find a gift for Shadow. After taking so long to find one she finally stumbled across a gift shop slash jewelry store. Among their wares was a Jasper arrowhead necklace. Something to give him for the necklace he got her for Christmas.

Jasper blushed it had been a been awhile since Shadow praised her. "It's just a necklace Shadow don't act like such a little human opposite of a male for it.

"You mean a little girl?" Shadow said questioningly. He was almost certain she meant a little girl but Jaspers way of wording things really messed with his head sometimes.

"Yes a girl. I thought you would like it though, if not you could always return it yourself." Jasper smiled at him but the look in her eyes told him if he tried it would be the last thing he would ever do.

Shadow put the necklace around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. "I think I've had enough near death experiences today." Speaking of that…

Lapis was still unconscious on Stevens bed. An hour had past since Lapis tried to attack them. Steven was next to her waiting for her to wake up. Garnet and walked off with Pearl which couldn't have been a good sign. Amethyst was talking a king size bag of chips and in the corner was a twelve inch sub awaiting its doom. In a situation like this he wouldn't mind pounding down something.

Shadow sighed as he thought about what he did. "Well I guess I'm the human taser now. You have any other crazy ex's I oughta know about? If so that wouldn't shock me." He shot her two finger pistols but the look on her face told her she wasn't amused, and that she didn't get his joke.

Tough crowd.

"We were never together in a human sense Shadow." Jasper growled. "If you hadn't done what you did we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. You did the right thing."

Shadow couldn't help but laugh. "You're only saying that because you hate her Jasper, I swear you wanted to kill her once I knocked her out don't lie about that."

Jasper crossed her arms over her chest, her gaze turned towards the night sky. She was thinking of something and it was probably what he assumed that she wanted. He wasn't wrong though he would have turned the blue brat into dust if it wasn't for him.

Garnet came out of the temple with Pearl. Jasper tensed at the sight of them, she still wasn't keen on trusting them just yet.

"Things cannot keep going on like this Jasper. We know you are only temporary guests in our home but that does not mean that we will pick Lapis over you two. When Lapis wakes up you two need to settle what happened in the past. The first steps to forgiveness are always are but in the end it's worth it." Garnet was always full of surprises wasn't she? Shadow looked at Jasper hoping she had at least a grin on her face, instead she was biting her lip. A anger scowl broke across her face.

"You want to just accept the fact that she tried to attack us? She could have killed Shadow, an innocent human who had nothing to do with what had happened between us." Jasper stood to her feet to storm out the door. Shadow called for her to come back and tried to follow but Pearl had grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hold on Shadow." Pearl didn't let go till Garnet had walked out the door no doubt to go after Jasper.

Pearl let go of Shadows wrist and gestured him to sit down. Shadow was reluctant at first, he was worried Jasper would try to kill Garnet but something told him everything would be fine.

Pearl sat down across from him, she crossed her legs and settled her fists on her lap. She was more proper than anyone he had ever met, it was nice.

"What you did today Shadow... no human should be able to do that."

A cold blanket washed over Shadow. "I can't be the only one on this planet with something like this."

Pearl gave him a less than convincing chuckle. "Shadow we don't know what you are anymore to be honest. You can't be like Steven you don't have a gem. I honestly don't know what you are."

"So i'm a freak then." Shadow laughed jokingly.

"No Shadow," Pearl shook her head at him, "just a little different."

Shadow laughed again. "That's what everyone says when they don't know how to explain something."

Pearl didn't really know what to say to that. All of this time on Earth and nothing could have prepared her for this. Then a thought hit her."

"Another gem may know something." A smile grew on her face then it turned into a frown.

Shadow threw his hands into the air. "Is it another crazy gem like Lapis. I can only handle so much crazy at this point. I'm being serious." Steven made a gasping sound from upstairs.

"Hey come here Lapis is waking up!" Steven could barely contain his excitement he was worried about her.

Lapis eyes flickered, Steven was hanging over her with a worried expression on his face. The blue gem smiled at her little human friend. Ever was Steven a light on her pain filled life.

"Steven I don't feel so good." Lapis gripped her head tightly trying to shake off the tingling feeling in her head.

Shadow and Pearl walked up the stairs, Shadow a little bit slower.

Lapis took one look at Shadow and lost her form. "You're the human who zapped me!"

"You're the crazy gem who wanted to kill Jasper and I!" Shadow shot back.

Lapis stood to her feet ready to fight, she lifted her hand to summon water. Nothing happened at all. Lapis looked down at her hands something was wrong she couldn't feel anything. "What have you done to me?"

Shadow looked to Pearl for an answer but she was lost just as much as she was. "I want to know just as much as you do Lapis I really do but I don't know."

Lapis was lost for words she didn't know what to say. Jasper was back and now she had a human on her side, she just wanted Jasper to be gone from her life without having to see the gem who hurt her, who she hurt.

Steven sat down next to Lapis and held her hand. "Lapis please he is a friend. He helped me save my father and almost died trying. I know everything is confusing and we haven't always been friends but that doesn't mean we can't forgive each other. I mean you and Peridot did it, you forgave the gems."

She heard his voice of reason and wanted to believe him but Jasper wasn't the one for change she wouldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry Steven I don't think I can just forgive-"

Shadow walked towards Lapis slowly. "You want to try and kill Jasper when we had no intentions of fighting you, now you're debating whether or not to make peace with old enemies!? You make me angry and I wouldn't blame Jasper for wanting to kill you. There has been so much hurt and pain already I don't want anymore. Jasper doesn't want anymore." Shadow knelt down in front of Lapis with his hand out again.

This human was really something different. She thought that Steven had a lot of determination for peace but this was a human on a whole nother scale. Never had she met someone willing to fight an alien far stronger than themselves to protect someone. "I won't try to hurt you again unless Jasper uses you as a weapon to attack me. For some reason I can see that happening. "

Shadow took her little hand and shook it. "That does sound like her don't it?" The both of them chuckled nervously at each other.

Steven somehow managed to wrap his arms around both Lapis and Shadow in a strong embrace. Shadow ruffled the kid's hair softly and Lapis made a farting noise with her hand that made him giggle.

Pearl watched them from the stairs smiling at herself at how well things turned out. She couldn't help but think how big her family had began to grow. It was nice.

* * *

Jasper screamed so loud she wanted the whole city to hear her. A boulder next to her was her focus of anger. The rock exploded into pieces of rubble under her crash helmet. Even after destroying the poor piece of Earth Jasper wasn't satisfied she wanted to see blood on her hands. It had been a long time since she had felt this way. The last time she wanted something killed this badly was the movie theatre. Just thinking about it made her sick.

"Don't run away from who you are Jasper they're trying to change you." The voice inside her head tried to persuade her like the devil itself.

Another boulder fell under her violence kicking up more dust and rubble. She created so much dust that she started to cough.

"This can't be the only way you can get rid of that temper." Garnet walked out from the dust screen grinning at her.

Jasper huffed at the fusion. "You trying to pick a fight with me aren't you? You want me gone just as much as Lapis does I know it."

Garnet sat down on a rock untouched by her. What Jasper was saying was wrong that wasn't what she thought at all. "You think of us as if we're still your enemies Jasper when in fact it's the opposite. You helped us get back Greg-"

"I only helped because Shadows life was in danger otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." Jasper only spoke the truth to Garnet no matter how brutal the trust was.

The two of them fought each other before. When Jasper returned with Peridot and Lapis to investigate some rebel gems who kept destroying Peridots robonoids. They fought each other on her ship and would of defeated her if it wasn't for her being a fusion. How ironic that she ridiculed Garnet of being weak for being a fusion and in the end she needed Lapis to try and destroy the Crystal Gems. All of this seemed like a big joke now.

This wasn't how things were suppose to be. "I use to be a general, I lead armies against Rose Quartz and made a name for myself on homeworld despite my origins being from this planet." The weather around them began to turn sour. The clouds washed over the city, rain fell from the skies in little cold drops that irritated Jasper with ever drop that hit her. She swore this planet was against her.

"Look at you now Jasper. You may not be some big general of an army but you've gained something an army cannot give you." Garnet stood up from the rock to stretch her limbs.

Now Jasper was really interested in what the fusion had to say. "Yeah? And tell me what that is gem, what can be better than doing what you were created to do?"

Now Garnet was grinning at her, she put a finger up and poked her in the chest.

"Love."

Shadow popped her in her mind with that word. Love. She confessed her alien feelings for Shadow because that's what she thought she felt for him. That could be the only explanation for how she felt when she was with him. At first the two hated each other then when she almost lost Steven to homeworld… she thought the theatre was bad.

Jasper almost poofed from her gem when Garnet patted her on the back. "Girl you can't fool me you love that human more than you would like to put on. Now the only thing left to do is make up with Lapis before you destroy something more than the screen window."

That got a laugh out of the old general. "I'll play nice with her until she tries to drown my human again."

Garnet was already walking towards the temple with a smile on her face. Even with future vision she didn't need it to see that good things would come for all of them. At least that's what she hoped for.

Shadow was in the kitchen with Pearl cooking up dinner. Lapis was on the couch playing a board game with Amethyst and Steven. The front door and Garnet walked in looking at her family having a good time.

"Garnets back!" Steven shouted in excitement. "Come join us we just started." He waved her over to them with a smile on his face that made her happy. It was moments like these that reminded her why they fought to protected her all these years.

In walked Jasper behind Garnet growling about Garnet standing in the doorway. Lapis looked up from the game to look at Jasper. The bane of her life since she came back to this planet as a prisoner. Now she was free to do what she wanted without anyone to hold her down, that included Jasper.

Jasper tried to force at least a grin on her face, it was a good attempt it really was.

"I want-" the two spoke in unison startling each other.

Lapis rubbed the back of her neck nervously this wasn't really her forte. "I hated you for what you- we did to each other. I cursed your name because I missed you when their was nothing there to miss. The relationship we had was torture on both of us. I've had friends like Steven show me that a little forgiveness-"

Jasper started to laugh. Shadow slapped his face he really hoped Jasper would give her a chance.

"You attacked me on the boat when I confessed to you that I've changed. You didn't believe me then so why should I believe you now?"

Shadow moved to intercept Jasper just in case she wrung Lapis neck like towel. Amethyst and Pearl were already next to Shadow to block him off before he shocked everyone, literally.

"Sure Lapis I can forgive what happened in the past but I won't forget." Jasper moved past Lapis to head towards Shadow.

"You had me worried for a second their." Shadow whispered as she past. Her hand danced over his slightly making his skin tremble. "Guess even the hardest gem can be cracked." Shadow poked at the gem on her nose.

Jasper scrunched up her face. "I don't have a crack." Her eyes narrowed at him in playful frustration.

Everything was fine now. Jasper joined Steven and the game they were playing. Pearl continued to cook with him. Jasper raised her arms in victory at something she did, Amethyst was shouting insults at her loss. Lapis shook her head laughing and Garnet was trying to laugh. This is what Shadow wanted, peace between old enemies with no more lives on the line.

Shadow laughed to himself. "Were one big dysfunctional family."

It had been to long since Shadow had considered anyone family. Now here he was cooking food for space alien warriors. He might have been in love with a rock that could project a physical body but that's just small detail.

"Tomorrow will go see the gem who may know about your abilities then maybe we can figure out what you are."

"I know what I am Pearl you don't have to treat me like a science experiment." Pearl looked flustered but Shadow winked at her. He was only kidding he knew she didn't mean it in a negative way. Shadow just prayed that tomorrow would bring him answers instead of more questions. Tonight he was more than happy playing games and eating macaroni. With his family.

* * *

Good Evening Readers,

Thank you for reading the twentieth chapter. I've had a good time typing this story and I hope to continue putting thoughts and ideas into words for everyone to read. Jasper and Shadow became real people to me that I get to shape using a little imagination, some jazz, and a cup of Chai tea. Only the cheap stuff though a playa can only afford so much. Once again thank you for taking the time to read another chapter and please drop a review positive or negative.

P.S: Aquamarine deserves the elbow and nothing anyone says will convince me otherwise.


	21. Chapter 21

A Better Night Out

Steven was pumping Shadow up. Giving his friend the motivation to keep pumping iron, to keep getting beefy!

Shadow made a funny face when he pressed more of the weight passed his limits. At this point his arms was feeling like expired jello. It had been awhile since he input weights into his workouts. For who was to blame for this new regime was Jasper and Steven. It started when Shadow was stretching for some kicks on a bag Pearl had set up for him in the living room.

"Hey shackster!" Amethyst exclaimed slamming the door open with the force of a thousand suns.

Shadow almost fumbled over from the sudden intrusion. "I told you to stop calling me that Amethyst. It doesn't sound right what so ever." It was her little nickname she made her him because of his powers. A combination between shocker and Shadow.

Amethyst just laughed and made a farting sound with her mouth. "People tell me a lot of things big S but that doesn't mean this gem listens. I'm kind of a rebellion remember."

The bag shook from the force of two kicks Shadow hit it with. "I think you're the only midget I've seen be a rebellion. Maybe Napoleon but…" Shadow gave her a sideways glance and grin her facial expression was less than amused it seemed. Score one for the Shackster.

Shadow kept hitting the bag, getting a rhythm he hadn't quite felt in a long while. Shadow bobbed under the imaginary opponent fighting him and came back with a couple straight jabs. This went on for twenty minutes. His mind finally getting back into shape, his reflexes grew stronger every time his enemy struck at him. Suddenly everything around him turned a bright red. The bag morphed into Hollie Blue. Her sadistic face smiling at him as she played with her terrifying whips. Shadows body tensed in fear, his breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't move a muscle. The scars on his back burned like he was being whipped again. Then his fists began to shake with something he didn't have before. Real power that couldn't be contained. He would never be someone else's plaything ever again.

Hollie Blue whipped the weapon around her head then lashed it out at him. Shadow caught the whip with his bare hand. The electricity from her weapon entered his body charging him like a gigawatt battery. His fists took that energy, that fuel he needed to crush his enemy and redirected it back towards the gem. His hand thrusted out and a stream of electricity came forth from his hand. It struck her and the gem screamed an empty scream. Turns out it wasn't her who was screaming it was Blue diamonds Pearl, his other hand came up and once again more electricity came out increasing their pain. The Pearl turned into the man in the theatre who shot him. Shadow found pleasure in seeming them in pain. They caused him pain that no one should have to go through. When he blinked it was Jasper next. His love on her knees holding her body in pain from the electricity coursing through her holographic body. Jaspers screams had no sound but he could hear her loud and clear. How could Jasper be his enemy? She saved him when he was going to die, she risked her own life to bring his pitiful existence back into this fucked up beautiful world. Now here he was torturing her with a smile on his face. Shadow really was sick, he wasn't human anymore, he was the monster everyone had tried to turn him into.

"What smells like its burning?" Stevens voice broke through whatever he was seeing. The world was normal again.

Shadows hand was outstretched towards what was left of the bag which was just a pile of burnt sand. "I ummm I think the bag hit me a little bit too hard."

Steven looked between the smoking remains of the punching bag then Shadows less than guilty face. "Sure whatever you say Shackster."

"Oh that's it come here!" Shadow chased after Steven who ran away laughing. Shadow chased him out the door on to the beach. He almost had him to when Steven ran around the corner. Shadow wasn't expecting Steven to form a bubble to protect himself with a bubble so Shadow ran face first into it. Shadows head rang from the impact from the crash. No doubt he had a concussion from it he thought as the ground rose up to meet his body. Shadow just laid there taking in the afternoons blue sky. Steven came out of his bubble to ask him if he was fine to which he answered he was fine, just wanted to take a moment to relax and breath. Steven laid down next to him enjoying his silent company.

"Are you okay? I know Peridot didn't really have any answers for you, that doesn't mean you're any less human. If anything now I have a friend who is kind of like me."

Shadow smiled at that. "And how can that be little man you're in a class of your own."

"You think?"

Shadow ruffled his hair. "Yeah I do. I don't know anybody else who is so bubbly, literally."

The sand behind them crunched under the weight of someone's footsteps.

"Shadow you having one of this life crises with Steven?" Jasper knelt down between them touching both of the humans on the head.

Shadow swatted her hand away she knew he didn't like people touching his head and did it to get a rise out of him. "Hey girly I see you're just now waking up."

Jasper chuckled at Shadow. "No one else can fall asleep buried under sand better than me." Her face suddenly turned dark and serious, "no one can."

Steven stood up to pat himself down.

Shadow rolled to his feet. "Well I don't doubt that carrot top nor want to attempt such a feat thats for you to keep."

"Speaking of feats isn't today your workout day what are you doing out here being weak? Steven you trying to distract him?"

Steven eyes actually lit up. "On the contrary we were actually working on some cardio it's good for your heat Jasper you should start getting into it with us."

Jasper was already flexing her muscles before Steven even finished his sentence. "I'm sorry Steven what were you saying about the perfect gem before you?"

Shadow couldn't stop himself from laughing at Stevens sad expression. Maybe today was going to be more than crazy illusions and mild concussions.

"How about this why don't we go back to the house and start working out again. Will call it operation-"

"Operation lets get beefy!" Steven yelled excited. Suddenly he pulled out a pair of aviators and a sweatband. "I've been waiting for this since season 1."

"I agree with the small fry."

Shadow turned to Jasper who had the same get up as Steven.

It was at this moment Shadow knew… He probably should have brought a sweatband.

* * *

Jasper was sitting on the bench curling a rusty forty five pound weight that Greg had found them. She was laughing at the fifth set Steven was putting him through. He was an even harsher coach than she was.

Shadow finally managed to push the weight from his chest and rack the bar. Shadow leaned up to breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel. Steven tossed him a bottle of water that he happily drank.

"Wow Shadow you really are getting beefy look at your arms." Steven poked at his biceps making him laugh that he called his arm pump beef.

Shadow stood to his feet to head over to Jasper who was now doing pullups. Shadow jumped on the bar after she was done and got about fifteen reps in before his arms finally gave out. He was done for the day.

After a quick shower Shadow was refreshed. His muscles ached from the physical training but all in all he felt great.

"You seem so distracted today." Jasper wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck from behind. Her lips teased his neck making him chuckle.

Shadow spun around to plant a kiss on her neck. "I've just been thinking about what Peridot had said. About what she said to me what she said to you was pretty funny you have to admit. I don't think I've ever heard the word clod used in a sentence. I had to use a dictionary to look that word up."

Jasper wasn't amused with that memory. "Don't start with me that little punk really irritated me. She's lucky things are better otherwise a certain someone would be dust in the wind."

"Oh hush you orange giant you don't have to tell me." Shadow played with her hair on the couch calming his beast. Who would have thought playing with a alien generals not so real hair would calm them.

The day went on pretty normally. The other gems came back from a mission in the north and Steven wanted to go out tonight. All of them were thinking of something to do when Peridot and Lapis came in through the front door. It was an awkward few seconds between the two new friends and the blue and green gem.

"Whats going on you two? You here for the movie too?" Steven ran up to his friends and greeted them with a hug.

Lapis swept Steven off his feet and put the little human on her shoulders. "We wanted to join you beach buds for a movie night out. Pearl invited us along."

"You should be thanking Pearl she invited us along kids get in for free." Peridot chided in excitedly.

Everyone else was very much confused by what she had meant until Steven, Peridot, Amethyst all stood next to each other. The other giants imagined a blimping line over them highlighting their lack of size compared to the other five.

Shadow couldn't stop himself from laughing at the realization, as funny as it was the three stooges were saving them money in the end. Peridot didn't understand what was so funny, really she was curious as to why they were laughing. Maybe it was like the 'why did the chicken cross the road joke.

Unlike the other Jasper wasn't so happy with her old team being all together again. Jasper was annoyed and Shadow could see that. Shadow knew things were not going to be alright with them right off the bat he just hoped they would all give some effort to try at least.

Everyone began to head outside to meet greg on the beach in his van. Just before Jasper could step out the door Shadow grabbed her by the wrist.

"Is something wrong?" She asked questioningly.

Shadow sighed, he knew Jasper to well to know that she was just going to continue the rest of this night without saying something that could get them in trouble or cause an unnecessary awkward silence. One thing Shadow knew was that the awkward silence destroys all hope of having a good time. "Jasper don't try to hurt me when I say this but… I know you aren't happy with Lapis or Peridot being here. That's the thing though. The life we've made here is so much more than old grudges you have with them."

Jasper wanted to punch a hole through his face for assuming that she was going to ruin tonight's get together, and he was right Jasper didn't really want to make nice with those two.

The gem had to admit making peace with someone who betrayed you once wasn't her cup of tea. For Shadow she would do her best to behave. This was going to be a night where old enemies finally got over petty things.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist shocking the gem. Jaspers breath hitched in her throat and her cheeks grew a shade that still shocked her. His affection was something she never fully understood.

"Remember Jas the challenges and obstacles we've faced so far are nothing compared to something like forgiveness." Shadow kissed her lips softly before turning around to leave the gem to think on his words. Mostly for the fact his own advice seemed hypocritical. Shadow knew if the day ever came when he would meet Hollie Blue again she would feel the pain she inflicted on him ten times fold. He was glad physiologist couldn't read his mind because he knew he would be carted away in a straight jacket with a gag in his mouth.

"Yes I know Shadow you don't have to treat me like some human child. I'll be a good little gem."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well I wouldn't say little…"

Jasper punched him in the arm so hard he heard his bones rattle like a maraca. You know it's gonna be a good night when you suffer blunt force trauma from a walking train. Maybe he was wrong to think Jasper was going to cause some unwanted conflict.

* * *

Author notes:

Good Morning everyone. I apologize that I haven't been getting more of my story out more than usual. I've been busy with what we wished for as a kid and now curse as we get older. Adult life. I hope to get more chapters out every week on saturdays but will see where the road will bring us. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't be afraid to drop a review. Ladies and gentlemen stay classy.


	22. Chapter 22

Be Better

Greg started the van up, everyone was able to fit mostly. It was cramped but having friends all around you was nice. Well not everyone. Lapis and Peridot couldn't fit so they wanted to fly instead. Shadow being the gentlemen that he was suggested that Peridot relax in the van while Lapis and Shadow flew their. Of course Jasper protested but one sharp look from Shadow reminded her of the conversation that they had earlier. It's not everyday Shadow was able to cut her off with just a glare.

The van drove off and the two were left standing in the sand alone. And let the awkward silence ensue.

Lapis suggested that they fly to the theatre but Shadow protested, the movie wasn't going to play for another hour by the time they reached the theatre the commercials would barely begin. "Why don't we just fly? I can get us there quicker."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "I don't doubt it neither Lapis. I'd rather just walk though it's a nice night out and I just want to be able to enjoy this."

Now Lapis was confused even more she couldn't understand where this human's mind was tonight. "You're not making any sense."

"No one said you have to understand everything. Sometimes not knowing is the greatest thing that could happen to us." Shadow put his hands in the pockets of us coat. He sucked breathed in deeply and let it out into the night air.

The gem couldn't lie to herself, she was enjoying the company of someone around her on a night like this. It would have been even better if Jasper wasn't here. Jasper was back and there was nothing she could do to get rid of here. All night she thought of what she should do and nothing came to mind because of him. Shadow was an obstacle that was in her way. A human that could actually stop her. This terrified Lapis more than she would admit to anyone.

The two were getting close to the theatre now. "Shadow I don't get it."

Shadow perked up at her voice she hadn't said anything for awhile so he thought she didn't want to talk.

"I don't get why you're in love with her Shadow. Jasper of all gems really? She's-"

Shadow was sick of this. All this anger and hatred towards each other. He had his own reasons for being anger but not at good people who changed for the better. Shadow spun around on Lapis quicker than she could react and gripped her by the writs. Lapis yelped when Shadow slammed her body against the wall of the arcade. She couldn't summon up her power to fight back she was so shocked and scared at what was happening to her. Shadow had made a sound that came from the bottom of his stomach that came from out of his throat. Lapis could feel her skin crawl at how close he was to her she was more scared than she had ever been in her entire existence.

"I'm sick of your attitude towards Jasper Lapis Lazuli. Since I've been here the only conflict is with you and we both know how that turned out. I have no more sympathy for you anymore. If you try to attack Jasper again I won't hesitate to take you out you understand?"

Lapis tried to escape way from his face, the venom in his voice was too much she just wanted to get away. Lapis nodded her head adamantly.

Shadow let her wrists slip from his hands. With his hands in his pockets he slowly walked towards into the dark alleyway.

"I'll do better Shadow just give me some time!" He heard Lapis towards him. He turned around to see yelling at the top of her lungs. A determined smile on her blue lips that almost made him smile.

Shadow just turned back around before she could see that he was happy about her words. "Trust me Lapis you'll have to convince her not just me." Shadow continued to walk by himself. Happy that maybe just maybe things would turn for the better.

"What took you so long Shadow the movie has already started." Jasper was running up to him fuming at how late he was.

Shadow just shrugged his shoulders. "Had some problems on the way here but everything is fine Jas." Shadow leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. When he had moved past her she grabbed his wrist. "Something wrong?" He asked now scared for his life.

But the look Jasper was giving him wasn't anger. Jasper knew she shouldn't be asking him but she wanted to know why he had this look in his eye like he wanted to do something bad. "What did Lapis do?"

Both of them just stared at each other for a few seconds before Shadow started laughing. "Oh you have no idea. The little gem grabbed me and touched me, I don't know who taught her to do those things with her water but let's just say I'm hydrated." Shadow went to laugh again until Jasper judo chopped him over the head."

"Jeez I'm sorry you didn't have to hit me." Shadow grabbed her by the hand and they sat down on the bench facing the sea. The waters lapped the showers repetitively, never missing its natural rhythm. Shadow wanted to stay like this forever.

Jasper leaned back in the seat with her arms crossed in annoyance. Shadows little joke earlier was to rile her up and she knew it. If Shadow had said something like that a year ago they wouldn't be sitting here today. "You know were missing the movie right. I've heard Dogcopter isn't something to miss."

"Neither you nor I even know what that movie is about you're not missing anything."

The two sat in silence. The company of each other was all they needed tonight.

"You know I think things from now on are going to be okay." Shadow leaned back on her lap taking in the features of her face. He didn't know what it was he just felt like this wouldn't last forever. That fate would try and tear him away from happiness like before so many times.

Jasper rubbed her fingers through his hair like she had done many times before. "Will see Shadow, something is always coming up, there's always one more battle we have to fight when we think we're about to make it over the horizon."

Shadow chuckled under his breath. "But we always win Jas."

"Not without scars Shadow and you know that."

Shadow knew she was right. Yet something inside of him told him that he was nothing without this. Every conflict he ever had made him stronger than before. Now with this power he felt as if nothing could stop him.

The gang was coming out of the theatre laughing at something from the movie when they spotted the two sitting on the bench. All of them smiling at the loners.

Shadow kissed Jasper on the cheek. "Will talk about this later alright?"

Before Jasper could even reply he was already off with the group no doubt explaining why he missed the movie. Jasper wanted to smile at the scene but she couldn't. She could see it clear as day, Shadow losing his mind to whatever she had done to heal him. The power he obtained was a blessing as much as it was a curse.

It made her sick to think that she did something to put him in this state. There was no going back now for the two they were linked. That was the scary part.


	23. Chapter 23

Half of What You Think of Me

Sunday night was going pretty well. Everyone was doing their own thing. Relaxing and just being okay.

Shadow stood outside on the patio teasing a soda for the past half hour. Things were good he just couldn't figure out what was so wrong. Jasper snuck up behind him clutching his midsection and burying her face into his neck. The feeling was appreciated but not needed. Something was wrong with him and he couldn't figure out why.

Jasper had noticed his odd behavior all day. "Hey you okay? You've been kind of distant today."

He chuckled at captain obvious sherlock like observation. He couldn't even remember if he said more than three words all day. Mostly his head was in the clouds today. Shadow sipped some of his soda before replying. "I'm doing fine. Just… nothing wrong with wanting to be alone."

"You want me to leave you alone? Did I do something?"

A tick grew in his jaw. "I didn't say you had to do anything wrong for me wanting to be alone Jasper. I just want to be by myself okay?"

Jasper was hurt at how much of a cold shoulder he was throwing at her. She wanted to be mad but that never helped anything.

She slipped her fingers between his. "You can always talk to me about what's wrong you know."

Shadow kissed her cheek lightly before heading down the stairs out to the sand. He didn't know how long he had been walking for, just that the sun was starting to tuck itself in under the horizon. Shadow plopped down on sand. The rock he found was perfect to lean against. He folded his arms behind his head, he took a deep breath of fresh ocean air. As refreshing as it was Shadow still was not feeling all that well. Not like ill, he felt lonely at something that had been eating at him.

"You ever take a swim in the water?"

Shadow rolled to his feet faster than a ninja who got caught stealing. He came to his feet ready to fight only to realize it was just Lapis.

"What the hell. Why are you sneaking up on me like that huh?" He plopped back down on the ground more irritated than he was before. "Why are you even here?"

Lapis made a farting noise than made him smirk. "All these questions but mine still hasn't been answered. I'm pretty sure that's rude." She sat down next to him. Her blue hair dancing with the wind. Instead of her normal dress she was wearing a baseball t-shirt and shorts. Lapis brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Something was on her mind but he couldn't figure out what that could have been.

He looked into her sad little blue eyes unsure of what to really say. It's not like they had the best of relationships and with the way things were last week he didn't really know what to say to her. "No I haven't swam in the water."

Lapis was oddly shocked to hear that especially since he had been here for a while now. "And why not."

Shadow clicked his tongue in irritation. "If my feet can't touch the bottom then their is no reason to torture myself like that. I don't want to drown."

Now Lapis was really intrigued behind his reasoning. "You're scared of drowning but have no problem getting abducted by Gems or fighting face to face with one. You're the weirdest human I've ever met.

"Don't get too excited you've only met like five."

An awkward silence washed over them like the black plague now. Shadow wasn't in the mood to talk but he somehow was feeling a little better with someone to kind of talk to without someone asking him about why he looked sad.

Finally after a little longer Lapis stood up to block out the rest of the sun she reached out a hand towards him. "Let me show you something you've never seen before."

He cocked a brow in obvious surprise. "If your gonna tell me that you're really a man in a blue wig just now I can scream louder than a banshee from hell."

Now it was Lapis turn to give him a confused look. "I don't know what a wig or a banshee is and I don't want to know. Just get up you baby you are not doing anything anyways." Lapis forcefully grabbed him by his arms and lifted him up to his feet with little effort. Something that surprised him considering her small stature.

Shadow decided that he had nothing to lose at this point the day had already been wasted moping around. "Fine but I'm a fifth degree belt in crazy so I'm warning you."

"You are so weird. " Lapis stated, she was amused that Shadow didn't seem angry at her for last weeks event. She told him that she would try to do better by him and Jasper and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Lapis lifted one hand into the air controlling the water to wrap around them forming a bubble. She could tell Shadow was really tense about the whole thing but she would convince him to not worry. As they walked the bubble delved into the sea.

By the sound Shadow was making Lapis knew that this really was nothing he had ever seen before. Algae in the water glowed illuminating the sea life. Fish swam around them curious about the odd beings strolling through their homes. Crabs seemed to wave at them as they passed and manatees with their big noses poked at the bubble.

Shadow let out a breath he had been holding for five minutes. "I can't believe were under water like this. It must be nice living under here. No worries about what is going on up there." He looked over to Lapis who was oddly quiet. She had a sad expression on her face that reminded Shadow of what this was to her. To be trapped under the sea with someone that wanted to do nothing but kill you for months couldn't have been easy.

"I uhhhh…" Shadow started to speak but he came up way too short and now Lapis was staring at him with a sadness in her blue eyes that he wanted to just fix. "I'm kind of glad that we met the way that we did Lapis."

Lapis was the scared one now. All this water around her terrified her again. She felt like a prisoner with chains weighing her down. It was hard not to slip into that false reality that threatened to consume her. "Why?" She simply asked.

Shadow looked all around them. "Because then I wouldn't have known the real you. The you that's angry because a world that has been constantly fighting her still hasn't taken her fight away. Lapis if it wasn't for you I would have never met Jasper." Shadow moved closer to the gem. "You are ultimately the reason why my life means something again. So I thank you for that."

Lapis was truly lost for words. He was right though if it wasn't for her she would have never met another human that impacted her life for the better. Everything somehow pieced together no matter how messed up their lives were all of them were fated to meet each other. That was a fact Lapis was absolutely scared of, yet this fact she would hold close to her.

She was shocked when he hugged her. Lapis almost protested until she heard him sniffling. He was crying and couldn't stop. "I'm so happy that you guys are in my life now. I've been alone for so long that I was almost done. Even now I'm scared that I'll wake up in the hospital just to realize that none of this is real."

"Please don't let this be a dream Lapis I can't go back to the darkness again. I-i just can't…" Shadow tried to compose himself for the sake of his dignity.

"You think you're the only one who doesn't have problems? I was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years with no one to talk to. A prisoner whose only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You humans are lucky you live till your a hundred then die. Not us we live forever. I couldn't even end it, it was just me in the dark looking out of a cracked mirror at how everyone's life was moving forwards except mine." Lapis started to cry into his shoulder, the weight of everything seeming to just fall with her tears.

They both confessed to each other how they were feeling. The more they spoke the more they cried but it felt so good to just be able to talk to each other in their little bubble under the sea.

After what felt like ages the two resurfaced.

Shadow stood next to Lapis looking at the moon that replaced the sun. The of them said anything, both scared that the feeling of relief and elation would disappear at the slightest disturbance. Lapis was the first to turn to leave. When Shadow turned to her to say something she had turned her head to smile at him.

"Thank you for your time." That smile seemed to say to him.

He waved at her as she flew away into the night sky. No doubt on her way back to the barn to Peridot who was probably freaking out about why she hadn't returned yet.

Shadow thought it was time to leave and turned around to head home when he saw Jasper staring at him. Something in her eyes told him that what was about to happen next wasn't going to be good.

"I worry about you all day… I worry that maybe something had happened to you and look where I find you. With Lapis on the beach smiling at each other like friends." Jasper had a venomous tone to her voice that scared him for the first time in a long time.

He didn't really know how to defend himself. He had done nothing wrong so it should have been easy to explain himself. With Jasper that wasn't the cause. Especially not this time. "Jasper don't jump to conclusions nothing happened we were only talking and-"

What happened next was unexpected. Jasper ran at him so fast he had no time to react. She struck him so hard in the side he could barely register the sound of his ribs cracking. Shadow was thrown across the ground in a heap. Tears filled his eyes from the pain he couldn't move a muscle. Jasper reached down to grab him by the shirt. She raised her hand to strike him again but stopped.

Blood dripped from bruised and cracked lip. His left arm felt numb in a bad way. "Jas- please you…" Shadow's head recoiled from the force of her strike to his face. One more hit and everything just went red he couldn't protect himself.

"I tell you that I loved you and you take it for granted! I trusted you more than my own diamond did and this is how you repay me!?" She hit him again and again till his bloodied hand stopped grabbing her. He was done there was nothing else he could do deter her anger. The fight left his body just like the hope he had that everything was going to be alright from now on. Every blow that struck him he could see the future he had imagined shattering into a million pieces. This really was over.

She finally let him go, the fury that gripped her so tight slipping with him. Shadows blood stained her fists. Her blood spattered face was dirtier than the sand underneath them. Finally the veil was fully lifted from her eyes and she could see the damage she had done.

Jasper couldn't talk at first. Words stuck in her throat, her eyes darted back and forth across his face. "Sha- what?" Jasper fell backwards away from him, one hand on her mouth. She crawled back towards him slowly. "What have I don't?" Her hand traced over his beaten face.

She didn't know what to do. Once again she had destroyed the only good thing in her miserable existence. There was no coming back from this she had no other choice but to leave again. That was the only option now. If she stayed the gems would pop her then bubble her. And if that was to be the case? She deserved to be shattered for what she had done. The pain in her chest was worse than anything she had felt before. The regret filling her felt as if it was going to tear her apart.

Shadow suddenly burst to life, rapid coughing that scared her. It finally stopped after a few seconds and he was able to get a modecrom of bearing in his body. He tried to open his eyes and only his left would open. "...Eye… my right is… what did you do to me?" Shadow could barely speak his whole body screamed in agony. He wanted to scream in pain not from his body, but his heart. He knew that what Jasper had done to him would not be without consequences. Jasper didn't say anything to him, she couldn't she had no right to. She ripped the necklace he had bought for her and laid it on his chest.

The gem rose to her feet. A darkness casted over her face, not even the moon could shine on it. She turned to leave before she had a second thought but that was to easy. Shadow grabbed leg with his good arm. "Fuck… you don't get to just leave." With all his strength he rolled over onto his side. Shadow managed to but not without severe pain. He tried everything not to pass out. His consciousness was slowly slipping aw he was going to be able to hold on long.

"Why Jasper? You can't just do this to me and leave… I know.. It look shady but all you had to do was trust me." His hand slipped back onto the blood soaked sand. There was no fight left in him. It was as if his body was telling him to let her go. It hurt but she wasn't going to leave not without his say so.

Jasper stood, frozen like the statue of david, unmoving to t his words and pleas for answers. Truth was she had no answer. The damage she'd done was due to her anger, her knack for punching first asking questions later. Jasper finally pushed things over the ledge and their was no going back. Forgiveness was something had erased from her vocabulary the moment she struck him into the sand. "I'll never learn how to love like you Shadow. I wasn't made to love or be happy. I was made to destroy and crush. Their won't be a day when you wake up and be afraid of me no more. Please don't come looking for me." Jasper began to walk away. Her destination unknown, she just needed to go away. Jasper wouldn't be around to hurt him anymore.

That wasn't what Shadow wanted. Everything he had built, everything that he strived to be better for was just about to leave and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. So he screamed as loud as he could, fighting to stay awake. "You can't just leave me again! You don't get to decide what is best for me. Please Jasper don't leave…" Shadow began to crawl after her. "My life… what will I do with my life Jasper huh? Go back to screaming myself to sleep? On the verge of collapsing under the weight of the darkness. Don't take away the only thing closest to happiness that I've had in a long time." He pleaded with everything he had. Still she kept walking, even the ocean was helping her get away from him. The water taking her steps away so that she could escape his begging.

The water was up to her stomach now and she was about to go under. It scared her to be back in the water, a prison she once was in a year ago and she was now willingly to go back to escape a future that she could of had. She turned back to see Shadow pouring his heart out to her, his words being carried away by the sound of the ocean hitting the shore and wind taking them away. For that she was grateful. One more look, the tears she was shedding now dripping down into the sea with her. Shadow crumbled into the sand. His body finally giving him mercy. Jasper was gone again and this time she wasn't coming back. Shadow, a broken human with nothing but a hollow heart and crushed dreams was alone again.

The cruel reality of it was that this was suppose to be a story of Shadow finding happiness. He did but with everything good it eventually had to come to an end. With this ending neither neither the gem or man had found what they were looking for. A ending with no happiness, no drive into the sunset or even a credit roll with happy music. This was it there wasn't anything else.

Everything was for nothing.

* * *

Author notes:

Well I killed everything I wanted to build everybody. Honestly I had been on the run from this for awhile now. I hadn't been updating because of personal issues but with that it brought on a new perspective. Not everything will have the perfect beauty and the beast ending the people want. Not without working towards it. You really have to think though. You get to a point in your life when everything is kicking you in the nads without a break then suddenly something happens that brings the light back to your life. So what do you do? You treasure the shit out of that light don't you. Then you lose it. That spark, that light you held so dearly to your chest was now gone. A Lot of us have been there, I've been there and anyone who says they haven't are either really rich or a liar. I guess what I'm really trying to get at is, work hard to protect that small speck of hope, fight till your bones become dust to keep it. Aside from my rant I hope everyone enjoyed this story. It's my first story that I've published out of all the other ones that I keep in my recycling bin. Anyone who's ever written understands me on this. Anyways Please stay tuned for the second story that I'll be typing shortly or within the next couple months. Thank you for everyone who's read my story and I hope that you've enjoyed reading this as much as I had making it. With that I bid you a good day and as always, stay classy.

Shadowsamurai...


End file.
